Un secret de plus
by Neyane
Summary: Ils en ont vu, des affaires, avec le petit détective. Pourtant, celle-ci ne ressemble à rien de connu. Ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que Conan disparaît... Sauf que cela fait un mois. Et qu'il n'a laissé aucun indice derrière lui. Et la question qui hante ses proches, c'est : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Crossover. NaNoWriMo 2015
1. Chapitre 1

Chose promise, chose due, voilà le 1er chapitre de l'autre fanfiction que j'ai commencée pendant le NaNoWriMo de cette année.

Il s'agit d'un crossover entre Détective Conan (manga de Gosho Aoyama) et Maximum Ride (série de livres de James Patterson). Vous pouvez lire sans connaître Maximum Ride, c'est même fait pour, par contre l'inverse est moins conseillé, mais vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Du coup, vous pouvez maintenant me dire si vous préférez un chapitre de cette fic ou de Capacités recherchées pour la semaine prochaine. Si vous n'avez pas de préférences, alors se sera Capacités recherchées.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

PS : le ton de Maximum Ride est assez différent de celui de DC, donc si les persos vous paraissent parfois OOC, c'est normal, même si j'essayerais d'éviter ça au début.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

La neige tombait à gros flocons dehors, et le vent s'en mêlait, rendant le paysage invisible derrière le rideau de neige. Le manteau qui recouvrait le sol s'épaississait de plus en plus, et n'allait sans doute pas tarder à atteindre une hauteur record pour l'année.

En plus de tout ça, il devait probablement faire un froid de canard là dehors. Heureusement, ni Agasa ni Ai n'en souffraient, bien au chaud chez eux. Peu de gens seraient assez fous pour sortir par un temps pareil, la route étant sans doute impraticable en voiture, aussi n'avaient-ils pas de projets particuliers pour la journée, l'école ayant été annulée en raison du mauvais temps.

Néanmoins, le confort d'être à l'abri et au chaud par une météo pareille ne suffisait pas à les dérider. Le professeur et Ai étaient tous deux installés sur le canapé, regardant la tempête qui sévissait dehors avec un regard pensif et inquiet.

-Ça fait un moi aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? Demanda Agasa.

-Oui, confirma Ai. Un mois pile.

-Et toujours rien ? Continua-t-il en lançant un regard incertain à son téléphone, posé sur la table à côté de leurs tasses.

-Non, et ce n'est sans doute pas aujourd'hui qu'ils trouveront quelque chose. Ils le savent, à l'agence, et ne doivent pas avoir meilleur mine que nous en ce moment.

Cette remarque sembla déprimer le professeur encore plus. Il poussa un soupir en regardant la neige.

-Mais où peut-il bien être ?

Il ne demanda même pas à la scientifique si elle pensait qu'il était toujours en vie. Il lui avait déjà posé la question, il connaissait son avis sur le sujet, et n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle baisse son moral encore plus. Déjà que même lui avait du mal à rester optimiste après un mois.

Un mois bon sang ! Un mois sans la moindre piste, sans la moindre nouvelle, rien. Il n'avait pas réapparu de quelque façon que se soit, ils n'avaient reçu aucune demande de rançon, absolument rien. C'est comme s'il avait simplement disparu de la surface de la terre.

Personne ne comprenait. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Bien sûr, cela arrivait que quelqu'un meurt et que son corps ne réapparaisse que bien plus tard, mais tout de même. Beaucoup de gens l'avaient cherché, bien plus que ce que les médias avaient laissé voir, comment pouvaient-ils être toujours dans l'ignorance ?

Ai partageait son étonnement. Au début, elle avait vraiment eu peur que se soit eux. Mais elle avait vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Quelque chose chose clochait. Si ça avait été eux, alors ils s'en seraient pris à ses proches. Ils l'auraient sans doute retrouvée, elle aussi. Là, rien. Seule une personne manquait, et même si le manque de preuves semblait les incriminer, elle avait eu plus tard la confirmation qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir là dedans. Mais dans ce cas, qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à lui ? Qui avait réussi à l'enlever, le neutraliser, peut-être même le tuer, avec tant d'efficacité ? Et sans laisser aucune trace ?

Plus personnes n'avait d'hypothèses nouvelles à tester, d'idées à proposer. L'enquête en était à son point mort depuis trop longtemps déjà, la police avait bien été obligée de passer à autre chose. D'autres enquêtes se présentaient tous les jours, mais celle-ci demeurait, étrange. Peu osaient le dire, mais pour beaucoup, c'était désormais peine perdue. Quoi qu'il se fut passé, il était sans doute déjà trop tard, même s'ils restaient beaucoup à être prêts à se précipiter sur la moindre piste.

Il n'y avait tout simplement rien. Pas la moindre petite piste, depuis un mois.

Ai le savait, les chances pour qu'il y ai une amélioration aujourd'hui étaient très faibles, voir quasi inexistantes pour être honnête. Le fait que cela fasse pile un mois aujourd'hui qu'il avait disparu n'y changerait rien. Le professeur le savait également, mais peut importe ses doutes, il était de nature trop optimiste pour se contenter de ce silence.

Pourtant, c'était ce qui les entourait en ce moment. Le silence.

Oh, il y avait bien le bruit du vent. Là dehors, la tempête de neige continuait, mais le silence demeurait dans la maison.

Le silence.

Qui fut brisé par la sonnerie.

Les deux personnes tournèrent la tête vers la porte, surprises.

-Qui a eu la folie de sortir par ce temps ? S'étonna Agasa.

-Sans doute quelqu'un qui ne tient pas beaucoup à la vie, remarqua posément Ai.

Le professeur se leva et y ouvrir, laissant passé un adulte couvert de neige. Il eu beau s'épousseter avant d'entrer, il laissa malgré tout de gros flocons dans l'entrée et s'en excusa aussitôt auprès de son hôte.

-Pardonnez-moi de salir votre maison, professeur, mais il fait un tel temps.

Okiya Subaru se retourna un temps pour poser son manteau et également faire tomber la neige coincée dans son écharpe pendant qu'il tournait le dos à la pièce puis il se retourna pour être accueillir par un professeur stupéfait.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de braver pareille tempête juste pour venir nous voir ? Je n'arrive même pas à voir les maisons voisines d'ici, vous auriez pu vous perdre !

-N'exagérons rien, nous habitons à côté, mais c'est vrai que ce temps ne facilite pas les choses, j'ai rarement vu pareille tempête !

-Et moi donc ! S'exclama Agasa. Venez vous réchauffer !

Il entraîna son invité près du canapé et de sa table basse, qu'il avait délaissée il y a quelques secondes. Voyant leurs tasses, à lui et Ai, il s'empressa de proposer à boire au jeune homme, qui accepta volontiers.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Questionna Ai.

-Eh bien, cela fait un mois jour pour jour aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que votre moral ne devait pas être au plus fort alors, vu que je n'avais rien à faire, je me suis dis que passer vous voir ne nous ferait pas de mal, autant à vous qu'à moi.

-Alors vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé, hein ? Ni vous, ni la police, constata Ai avec un ton entre l'ironie et la déception.

Leur invité se contenta du silence comme approbation. Rien de neuf, comme toujours, toutes les idées qui étaient venus à l'esprit des gens impliqués dans l'enquête n'avaient jamais menées à rien. Un tel néant dans une affaire était rare, de l'avis même des policiers qui s'en étaient occupés, mais cela n'aidait en rien à éclaircit le mystère de cette disparition...

* * *

Le temps n'était pas différent à l'agence, et l'atmosphère non plus. On aurait pu croire à un après midi normal pourtant. Kogoro était à son bureau, essayant désespérément de faire marcher son téléviseur qui avait des difficultés à afficher l'émission à laquelle participait son idole Yôko Okino, et Ran s'exaspérait de le voir ainsi, même s'il fallait bien reconnaître qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas travailler. Par un temps pareil, aucun client ne se risquerait à venir jusqu'à l'agence, et même s'il avait eu une enquête, sortir n'était pas la chose dont on avait le plus envie quand on voyait la neige qui tombait dehors, et ce n'était pas non plus la chose la plus conseillée à faire par un temps, pareil, pour des raisons de sécurité. D'ailleurs, la circulation était quasi inexistante dans la rue.

Néanmoins, quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de bien plus évident que chez le professeur. Quelqu'un manquait, une présence. Il manquait une silhouette sur le canapé, usuellement occupée à lire un manga ou partager la télévision de la maison.

Conan Edogawa manquait depuis un mois. Et cela se ressentait, surtout aujourd'hui. Ran était assise sur le canapé elle aussi, regardant la place vacante, et elle aussi songeait au fait que ça faisait un mois pile qu'il avait disparu. Déjà...

Elle ne s'y habituait décidément pas. Il avait beau ne pas être de la famille, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était là que son absence créait un réel vide. Et même après un mois, même en sachant qu'après un tel délai, les chances de le retrouver vivant étaient infimes, elle ne pouvait se résoudre au pire.

Son père ne lui était pas d'un grand secours. Oh, elle savait qu'il avait fait son possible, et elle le savait tout autant concerné qu'elle par la disparition de leur protégé. Justement. Il était affecté lui aussi, même si on pouvait en douter en le voyant ainsi accaparé par son émission. Lui aussi ne baissait pas les bras, même s'il savait que les chances étaient infimes. Il devait bien ça aux parents du petit.

Très bizarre, d'ailleurs, la réaction des parents. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le père, seule la mère de Conan était venue lorsque, après quelques jours, ils avaient bien été obligés de les avertir via le professeur.

Elle avait parut vraiment atteinte, vraiment triste et inquiète, d'une façon réellement sincère, si bien que Ran s'était senti obligée de la rassurer. Elle avait aussi vu un drôle de regard chez cette femme, comme une sorte de compassion pour elle et son père, comme si elle avait conscience de ce que la disparition de Conan représentait pour eux.

Ran avait confiance, elle avait sans doute tout fait pour retrouver son fils, mais elle ne l'avait presque pas revue depuis. C'était surtout le professeur qui communiquait avec eux pour les tenir au courant, comme s'il jouait le rôle d'intermédiaire. Mais où étaient-ils partis alors que leur fils avait disparu ? Et pourquoi le père ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se déplacer ?

Il n'y avait pas que ça, bien sûr. Comme les Kudo étaient de la famille éloignée d'Agasa, Yukiko et Yusaku avaient été mis au courant, et ils étaient venus aider la police, sans grand succès. A cette occasion, Ran avait constaté qu'ils paraissaient eux aussi fortement affectés par la disparition de Conan, en particulier Yukiko, dont la réaction lui rappelait la mère de Conan. A un tel point que la jeune fille s'étonnait que Shinichi ne lui ai jamais parlé de lui auparavant, sa famille et lui avaient pourtant l'air proches.

Et Shinichi, justement, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis longtemps non plus. Cela n'aurait pas été surprenant... Si Conan n'avait pas disparu. Mais malgré la situation, il n'était pas revenu. En fait, depuis la disparition de Conan, il était très distant. Il disait qu'il enquêtait quelque part où on captait très mal, et quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne revenait pas, il avait répondu que ses parents s'en occupaient déjà et qu'il avait confiance, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir car il était occupé. Il avait eu l'air bizarre cependant, et Ran se demandait s'il n'était pas, lui aussi, plus affecté qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, ce qui l'étonnait tant elle avait peu vu Conan et Shinichi ensemble. Se connaissaient-ils si bien que ça ? Mais alors pourquoi diable Shinichi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de lui ?

Ce n'était qu'une infime partie des questions qui entouraient Conan et sa disparition. Sans parler des circonstances même de cette dernière : on ne savait même pas où il avait disparu exactement, sinon cela aurait probablement grandement fait avancer l'enquête. A ce moment là, il était en vadrouille, seul comme il en avait parfois la mauvaise habitude, et puis il avait simplement disparu. Quand, inquiets, ils avaient essayé de le contacter, le professeur leur avait appris qu'il avait laissé son téléphone à charger chez lui juste avant sa disparition. Ils avaient alors essayé avec le badge, sans plus de résultat, et quand ils avaient finis par utiliser les lunettes radar, elles étaient restées désespérément vides.

Et depuis, rien, ou presque. Le dossier était tristement vide.

Et maintenant, un mois après, ses proches commençaient à envisager plus que jamais la terrible idée que, peut-être, ils devraient passer le reste de leur vie sans jamais le revoir. Et pour certains, l'idée passait très mal.

Ran en faisait parti.

* * *

-Allons, ne soyez pas si défaitistes, dit doucement Okiya.

-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est plutôt votre optimisme disproportionné, répliqua Ai. Je n'ai aucune envie que se soit la vérité, mais je sais que tant de temps après, les chances de retrouver un disparu sont infimes. Cela ne me fait vraiment pas plaisir, mais je préfère me faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir plutôt que de poursuivre des chimères.

Ai resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine en disant cela. Elle avait beau aborder son air nonchalant habituel, elle ne pouvait cacher que le sujet la touchait vraiment. Son air triste prouvait qu'elle se serait largement passée de devoir faire à nouveau le deuil de quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. Néanmoins, elle pensait chaque mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune preuve, elle préférait se faire à l'idée la plus probable, soit l'hypothèse selon laquelle, quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, Conan n'était plus de ce monde, plutôt que de se berner d'illusions. Elle savait très bien que, si cette première hypothèse venait à se révéler juste, la réalité n'en serait que plus douloureuse si elle était trop optimiste.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle cherchait à convaincre le professeur Agasa de se ranger à son avis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre s'ils venaient à apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle comme celle qu'elle redoutait depuis un mois.

Mais visiblement, il n'était toujours pas de son avis. Et Okiya non plus, ce qui, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, l'étonnait venant de lui.

-Je te trouve bien négative tout de même. On parle d'un enfant, certes, mais particulièrement intelligent et débrouillard, cela ne devrait-il pas suffire pour faire pencher la balance de l'autre côté des probabilités ? Remarqua Okiya.

Ai sourit devant l'argument. Un sourire amer, presque nostalgique.

-Le professeur m'avait dit la même chose, un jour où Conan avait disparu, pendant une affaire d'il y a longtemps. Je lui avais alors rappelé, comme je vous le rappelle maintenant, que Conan sait que ses proches s'inquiètent pour lui et qu'il les contacterait pour les rassurer s'il le pouvait. S'il ne le fait pas, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être capable de le faire, et c'était en effet le cas à l'époque. Et si ici aussi quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'en empêche, je ne vois pas comment ni pourquoi il serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Cela fait un mois !

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le seul scénario possible.

Ai soupira.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Vous m'avez dit vos autres théories, mais on a aucun moyen de les vérifier. Et comme je le disais, après autant de temps, ce sont loin d'être les plus probables.

Le professeur paraissait gêné par cette idée, mais il n'arrivait plus à trouver d'arguments pour la contredire. La position de Ai était certes un peu pessimiste, mais elle était sans doute plus réaliste que lui, il en avait conscience. Difficile, avec ça, de la faire changer d'avis. Pourtant, il voyait bien que la situation la faisait souffrir, comme eux tous. Elle avait beau privilégier une hypothèse, elle ne savait pas.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait.

Et c'était surtout cela qui faisait mal.


	2. Chapitre 2

Et hop ! Comme je l'ai dis au début du chapitre 2 de Capacités recherchées, pour Noël j'ai décidé de vous donner un chapitre de chaque fic ce week-end, cadeau potentiellement renouvelable le week-end prochain !

Merci pour vos retours pour cette fic. Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt positif donc j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

C'est alors qu'un silence lourd de sens s'installait qu'ils l'entendirent. Un faible bruit, comme si on frappait à la porte, mais si peu fort qu'ils ne l'auraient sans doute pas entendu s'ils étaient toujours en train de parler. Le professeur se tourna vers la porte, étonné.

-C'est vraiment quelqu'un en train de frapper à la porte ou bien c'est le vent ? S'interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

-La meilleure façon de le savoir est d'aller voir, sourit Okiya en se levant, devançant le professeur pour aller ouvrir.

Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Ai les imita.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte à peu près en même temps et, comme Okiya était toujours devant, il se permit de l'ouvrir.

Au début, il ne virent rien d'autre que la tempête, leur vision étant gênée par la neige que le vent leur envoyait à la figure. Ai, qui était plus bas que les autres, fut la première à le voir, des pans de sa tête et de ses vêtements encore visibles malgré la neige qui commençait à le recouvrir.

-Edogawa-kun !?

Surpris, les deux adultes baissèrent la tête pendant qu'Ai passait à côté d'eux pour se précipiter vers la forme déjà à moitié ensevelie sous la neige.

C'était bien lui. Conan Edogawa, alias Shinichi Kudo, porté disparu depuis un mois. Il était blême mais ne tremblait plus malgré le froid, et ses yeux mis clos semblaient être sur le point de se fermer. Il était de toute évidence dans un état d'hypothermie avancé, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu le temps qu'il faisait.

-Shinichi ! Laissa échapper le professeur Agasa en découvrant l'enfant alors qu'Ai s'agenouillait pour évaluer son état.

-Il est en train de passer en hypothermie grave, il faut vite l'emmener à l'intérieur ! S'exclama la scientifique.

-Laisse-moi faire, fit Okiya en se baissant pour prendre Conan.

Il épousseta sommairement la neige qui le recouvrait et le porta à l'intérieur. Sous les recommandations d'Ai, le professeur se hâta d'amener une couverture et de l'étaler sur le canapé, puis ils allongèrent Conan dessus et le recouvrirent d'une seconde couverture. En couplant leurs connaissances à eux trois, surtout Okiya et Ai, ils s'activèrent pour réchauffer l'enfant, mais pas trop rapidement car cela pouvait être dangereux.

Malgré leur réactivité dès qu'ils l'avaient découvert, le détective avait sombré dans l'inconscience. L'un d'eux fit remarquer que ses vêtements devaient être mouillés à cause de la neige, et ils réussirent à lui en dégoter des secs. En s'occupant de ses vieilles affaires, Ai remarqua aussitôt que la veste et le T-shirt qu'il portait alors étaient en lambeaux dans le dos, et parcourus de nombreux autres trous faisant penser à des marques de plaies et autres blessures semblables.

Elle apporta les affaires déchirées aux deux hommes pour leur montrer pendant qu'ils étaient assit en face de l'endroit où dormait Conan, surveillant l'évolution de son état.

-Vous avez vu un peu l'état de ses vêtements ?

-Oui je l'ai remarqué tout à l'heure quand on l'a changé, confirma Okiya. On dirait que ça correspond aux traces de blessures et d'anciennes cicatrices que j'ai pu repérer tout à l'heure. Comme s'il avait été blessé, mais il y a un petit moment de cela. Seules de rares plaies avaient l'air récentes.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu discuter de ce fait étrange, un mouvement du côté de l'enfant les fit tous tourner la tête. Conan semblait être en train de revenir petit à petit à lui.

-Professeur, allez lui préparer une boisson chaude, n'importe quoi !

-Du café ?

-Non, du thé serait mieux. Et pas trop brûlant, mais assez chaud pour l'aider à se réchauffer !

Agasa se leva aussitôt pour s'exécuter tandis que les deux autres s'approchaient de leur patient. Okiya restait un peu à l'écart mais restait attentif tandis qu'Ai s'approchait pour voir si Conan réagissait à ses appels.

-Hé, Edogawa-kun ? Tu m'entends?

Le détective cligna quelques fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité, puis il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Ha... Haibara ? Murmura-t-il avec une voix faible.

-Alors, ce thé, il vient ? Exhorta Ai.

-Il arrive !

-Tiens, bois, ça va t'aider à te réchauffer, fit la scientifique en aidant Conan à se redresser. Tu n'as pas encore l'air totalement remis.

Et en effet, même s'il était à nouveau conscient, Conan se mit à frissonner légèrement alors que son changement de position créait des courants d'airs. De plus, ses mouvements étaient imprécis, ses membres semblaient encore engourdis par le froid, si bien que Ai du s'asseoir à côté de lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir et arranger les couvertures autour de lui.

-Regarde-moi ça, râla-t-elle. Tu disparais pendant un mois, tu reviens soudainement et en plus je dois t'aider à boire ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué pendant tout ce temps, hein ?

Sa question entraîna un très violent frisson chez son patient, qui semblait plus être du à ses propos qu'à son état. Ai se figea, surprise, et observa le visage de Conan.

Il n'avait pas d'expression particulièrement effrayée ou choquée, quoique frigorifié comme il était, son visage devait avoir du mal à montrer ses sentiments, mais sa question avait visiblement ravivé des souvenirs peu heureux, aussi s'abstient-elle de creuser le sujet pour le moment. Elle avait déjà l'impression de rêver. Le revoir vivant alors qu'elle cherchait à se convaincre du pire... Pour une fois, le professeur et Okiya avaient eu raison d'espérer !

Agasa posa la boisson sur la table. Conan avait tellement de mal ne serait-ce qu'à prendre la tasse dans ses mains qu'Ai finit par lui dire, exaspérée :

-Laisse, je vais te faire boire.

-Je peux le faire tout seul, lui assura Conan d'une voix toujours faible.

-Non, tu n'es pas en état.

Elle le laissa néanmoins enserrer la tasse de ses mains pour l'aider à se réchauffer, puis elle enserra les mais de Conan contenant la tasse pour l'aider à la porter à sa bouche. Il but lentement quelques longues gorgées avant de reposer la boisson fumante, l'air soulagé.

-Ça fait du bien, admis-t-il avec une voix un peu plus forte.

Ses trois gardiens se détendirent légèrement.

-Tant mieux, soupira Agasa. Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire s'il avait fallu t'emmener à l'hôpital. Ma voiture ne peut sans doute pas traverser un temps pareil et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils puissent venir non plus.

-C'est vrai que c'est une météo pour le moins inhabituelle pour Tokyo, remarqua Okiya. Des chutes de neige pareilles ici sont rares, la ville n'y est sans doute pas aussi bien préparée qu'à Sapporo, mais ils doivent se débrouiller malgré tout pour secourir ceux qui en ont besoin, et il doit hélas y en avoir beaucoup.

-On peut être heureux alors, on leur a enlevé un potentiel patient. Ceci dit tu as eu beaucoup de chance, tu frappais tellement peu fort à la porte qu'on a faillit ne pas t'entendre ! Rappela Ai. Encore quelques minutes et je pense que même l'hôpital n'aurait rien pu faire pour toi.

-Ai, voyons, ne dit pas des choses pareilles... La tempéra le professeur. Il est là et il va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Ça reste encore à prouver, vu toutes ses cicatrices.

En disant cela, Ai surveillait la réaction de Conan. Il avait beau être résistant, il était sans doute encore en état de choc, ou au moins en partie dans les vapes, à cause de son hypothermie récente, et elle ne voulait pas aborder de sujets fâcheux s'il n'était pas prêt à en parler. Il se contenta d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Tout va bien, je n'ai aucune plaie nécessitant des soins, elles sont presque toutes guéries, vous avez du vous en rendre compte si vous les avez vues, non ?

Okiya hocha la tête.

-Tu sembles en relativement bonne santé pour quelqu'un qui a disparu depuis un mois et qui vient de manquer de mourir d'hypothermie, confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

-Arrêtez de parler de malheur, leur intima Agasa. Fêtons plutôt cela ! Il faudrait aussi prévenir Ran.

A ces mots, l'enfant fit la grimace.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de la prévenir tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna le professeur.

-Elle risque de vouloir venir malgré le temps.

-Tu n'as pas tord, autant attendre un peu, ça te laissera également le temps de te reposer. Approuva Ai. Tu n'es pas encore totalement remis de ton hypothermie, d'ailleurs tu trembles encore un peu.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Un grognement très bruyant provint alors de son estomac. L'enfant rougit légèrement.

-Hum, professeur, je me doute que ce n'est pas l'heure de manger, mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te préparer ce qu'il faut ! S'exclama le professeur avec un air satisfait de pouvoir aider.

-Je vais vous seconder, ça ira plus vite, proposa Okiya.

Ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt en direction de la cuisine. Ai resta assise à côté de Conan, l'aidant encore à boire de temps en temps, mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il redevenait maître de ses mouvements, et il n'eut bientôt plus besoin d'elle. Elle s'éloigna donc un peu mais resta sur le canapé, respectant le silence du détective pendant qu'elle entendait les deux hommes s'activer dans la cuisine, échangeant propositions de plats et demande de sortir tel ou tel ingrédient ou ustensile. S'assurant qu'ils étaient trop occupés pour entendre, elle se tourna vers Conan et glissa avec un petit sourire :

-Tu as quand même eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir laissé ton téléphone à charger ici, sinon Ran aurait du supporter la disparition de Shinichi en plus de la tienne, et tu aurais eu du mal à lui expliquer pourquoi ils réapparaissaient tous les deux en même temps.

-Vous lui avez parlé ?

-On a surtout envoyé quelques mails, mais on l'a aussi appelée assez rapidement en utilisant le transformateur de voix, pour être plus crédible, mais on a essayé de correspondre avec elle le moins possible pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien et pour qu'elle ne s'étonne pas de ne pas avoir de nouvelles pendant un moment.

-Il faudra que je pense à l'appeler alors, fit Conan.

-Il vaut mieux que tu attendes quelques jours, tu es sensé être hors de portée pour un moment. En tout cas c'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Tes parents sont également venus, ta mère déguisée pour duper Ran, et ils ont enquêté sur ta disparition sans rien trouver. Ils sont partis faire on ne sait trop quoi, peut-être continuer l'enquête par d'autres moyens ou se changer les idées suite à la disparition de leur fils. Je pense que eux, tu peux les appeler tout de suite si tu te sens assez bien pour cela.

Conan fit la grimace.

-Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux le faire maintenant, lâcha-t-il avec un soupir.

* * *

Comme prévu, l'appel dura de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Conan s'échina à rassurer Yukiko en lui répétant qu'il allait bien, omettant avec soin de parler de son hypothermie récente. Il finit par lui passer Ai pour qu'elle lui confirme qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il parla ensuite un peu à son père, à qui il promit de lui raconter un peu plus en détail ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'ils se verraient à Tokyo dans quelques jours, puis il raccrocha à temps pour entendre de la part d'Okiya que c'était prêt.

Assez logiquement, ils ne lui avaient préparé que des plats chauds, des petites recettes assez sommaires, préférant être rapides plutôt que de se lancer dans la préparation d'une nourriture trop élaborée, surtout que le contenu du frigo n'offrait pas non plus énormément de possibilités, et puis les quantités étaient plutôt faibles étant donné que c'était pour une seule personne, un enfant qui plus est.

Enfin, Conan avait peut-être l'apparence d'un enfant, mais il était visiblement affamé car il termina toute la portion que les deux cuisiniers improvisés avaient préparé.

-Eh bien, tu avais faim ! Constata le professeur. Mais ça me fait plaisir, si tu manges ainsi, c'est que tu dois bien aller !

-Il a en effet l'air en relativement bonne santé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas mangé à sa faim ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Okiya.

L'enfant hocha la tête. L'inquiétude se raviva sur le visage de l'inventeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé exactement pendant le mois dernier ? Finit par demander Ai de but en blanc.

Conan parut hésiter quelques secondes, puis il regarda les personnes qui l'entouraient dans les yeux tour à tour en disant :

-Si cela ne vous gêne pas, je vous en parlerais dans quelques jours, lorsque ma... lorsque Yukiko et Yuusaku seront là. En attendant, si vous pouviez juste faire comme si j'avais oublié ce qui s'était passé pendant le mois dernier auprès de la police et de Ran...

Ils parurent surpris par cette demande, mais hochèrent la tête.

-Comme tu veux, accepta le professeur avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Tu devrais quand même aller voir un docteur pour vérifier ton état de santé. Et tu as beau ne pas être en danger immédiat, certaines de ses cicatrices pourraient avoir besoin d'aide pour se refermer correctement, surtout que ce coup de froid n'a pas du aider, proposa Subaru.

-Surtout pas ! S'exclama le détective avec une expression paniquée rappelant lorsqu'il avait affaire avec l'Organisation.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ai.

-Je vous l'ai dis, je vous expliquerais dans quelques jours, leur promit Conan. Pour l'instant, je vais bien, d'accord ? Donc pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

-Tu ne vas pas re-disparaître au moins ? S'enquit le professeur.

-Normalement non, soupira l'enfant.

-Comment ça « normalement » ? S'affola le professeur.

-Nous feront en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, coupa Subaru. En attendant, tu as conscience que simuler une amnésie auprès de la police ne sera pas facile ? Tu ne préfère pas leur dire la vérité ?

Conan fit non de la tête.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas. Vraiment.

-Et à Jodie-sensei ? Suggéra Ai.

-Peut-être, consentit Conan. J'aviserais dans quelques jours.

Sentant son envie de changer de sujet, Subaru proposa au professeur d'aller faire la vaisselle. Ai les accompagna pour laisser le détective un peu seul. Lorsqu'elle revint pour voir comment Conan allait, laissant les deux hommes se débrouiller pour terminer, elle constata que l'enfant s'était endormit sur le canapé avec un air paisible. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision. Elle qui s'était attendue au pire, elle était vraiment heureuse que sa disparition se conclue ainsi, même si le mystère planait toujours sur ce qui lui était arrivé...


	3. Chapitre 3

Et hop, allez, c'est Noël et bientôt le nouvel an donc pour la peine, je poste à nouveau un chapitre de chaque fic, mais à partir du week-end prochain, j'arrête, faut faire durer le plaisir quand même !

Encore merci pour les commentaires, n'hésitez pas à continuer à me donner votre avis, c'est important pour que je puisse améliorer mes fics à l'avenir, entre autre.

Bonnes fêtes à tous ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la réapparition du détective. Okiya était rentré chez lui mais gardait un œil sur la maison voisine. Quant à Conan, ils l'avaient laissé dormir, devinant qu'il en avait sans doute bien besoin. Ai ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre que c'était la première fois en un mois qu'il se sentait en sécurité. En tout cas, c'est ce dont on avait l'impression quand on voyait la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était assoupi, et l'expression détendue sur son visage.

Il finit néanmoins par se réveiller alors que la nuit tombait doucement et que la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber. Il bâilla et s'étira tout en se redressant, repoussant la couverture qu'on avait posée sur lui. Tournant la tête, il vit Ai près de lui, occupée à lire un magazine.

-Tu es restée là pendant tout le temps où je dormais ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Le professeur et Subaru-san ont dit que c'était préférable, pour voir comment tu allais et surtout pour s'assurer que tu n'allais pas disparaître à nouveau.

-Ça, c'était surtout le professeur Agasa, je suis sûr.

-Non, Subaru-san a aussi dit que comme on ne sait toujours pas ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est mieux de garder un œil sur toi.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel.

-Rassurez moi, vous n'allez pas me fliquer jusqu'à ce que mes parents arrivent ? Si je me sentais toujours en danger, je vous l'aurais dit, voir même je ne serais pas revenu tout court.

La scientifique ferma soudainement son magazine pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Alors tu pouvais revenir plus tôt et tu ne l'as pas fait ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Se défendit Conan. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous savez, le professeur et toi, que je ne vous aurais pas mis en danger.

-A vérifier, quand je vois à quel point du manque de prudence face à l'Organisation parfois, répliqua Ai en posant le magazine à côté d'elle. En tout cas, la neige a cessé de tomber, et la rue est à peu près praticable, que se soit à pieds ou en voiture. Tu veux prévenir Ran maintenant ? Il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop tarder, elle risque de nous en vouloir si elle apprend que tu étais là depuis plusieurs heures déjà et qu'on ne l'a pas prévenue.

A cette idée, Conan sauta aussitôt du canapé et chercha le professeur du regard.

-Excellente idée, approuva-t-il. Où est le professeur ? Tiens, et Subaru et parti ? Rajouta-t-il en voyant la lumière dans la maison voisine.

La scientifique parut surprise par ton enthousiasme. Voyant son expression, le détective se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Oh, rien. Simplement, vu ta réaction tout à l'heure quand on a demandé si tu voulais prévenir Ran, j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas pressé de lui annoncer ton retour.

-Bien sûr que si, la contredit Conan. Simplement, c'était trop dangereux pour elle de venir par ce temps. Et puis..

-Tu voulais avoir le temps de te reposer un peu avant de la revoir ? Devina Ai.

Le détective hocha la tête.

-J'ai hâte de la revoir, mais se sera difficile de mentir face à elle et à l'oncle, expliqua le détective. C'est comme pour l'Organisation, je dois encore leur cacher des choses, toujours plus de choses, et ça me pèse...

-Tu ne t'es quand même pas frotté à une sorte d'Organisation n°2 ? S'inquiéta la scientifique.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, mais ne t'en fait pas ! Je ne chercherais pas à enquêter sur deux fronts à la fois, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

-Ah oui ? Fit la scientifique avec un air sceptique. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

-Je t'en dirais plus plus tard, promit à nouveau le détective. En attendant, je t'assures que tout va bien !

Ai n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Ce n'était pas inhabituel en soit que Conan veuille faire cavalier seul, mais qu'il cache des choses ainsi, aussi éhontément, c'était surprenant. Même au professeur et Subaru, il ne voulait rien dire, comme s'il avait besoin de temps. Sans doute voulait-il d'abord retrouver une certaine routine, retourner à une vie normale, avant de vraiment se pencher sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Visiblement, ça n'avait pas été facile pendant le mois dernier, vu comment il rechignait à en parler, il devait vouloir prendre le temps de digérer, de faire ses propres conclusions... Ou alors il cherchait à les protéger, comme il cachait à Ai ses avancées sur l'Organisation pour éviter de l'impliquer et ainsi la mettre en danger.

Voyant son air pensif, l'enfant finit par demander s'il pouvait emprunter leur douche avant de prévenir Ran. Ai hocha les épaules et il partit donc.

Pendant qu'il était absent, le professeur s'approcha, l'air vaguement inquiet.

-Alors, tu l'as trouvé comment ?

-Vous n'aviez qu'à vous joindre à nous pour le savoir, répliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi être resté volontairement à l'écart en prétendant être occupé ?

-C'est à dire que... Comme il avait l'air gêné tout à l'heure quand on était trop nombreux, et qu'il t'a parlé pendant que Subaru-san et moi étions occupés, je me suis dis qu'il se confierait plus facilement s'il n'y avait que toi.

-J'aurais plutôt dit qu'il se confierait d'avantage à vous, professeur. Vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps et il a confiance, alors que moi, il cherche sans arrêt à me protéger, à me rassurer. Mais je pense qu'il ne vous aurait pas parler non plus, ceci dit. Il a l'air de vouloir qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille, et je pense que c'est ce qu'on devrait faire.

-Mais quand même, continua Agasa en regardant dehors. Comment est-il arrivé là ? On en a un peu discuté avec Subaru-san, vu comment il était habillé et le temps qu'il faisait alors, il aurait à peine pu faire le trajet que Subaru-san a fait pour venir.

-On pourra difficilement le savoir tant qu'il ne nous aura pas parlé. Les traces qu'il aura pu laisser en venant, que se soit à pieds ou en étant déposé en voiture par quelqu'un, on été effacées par la neige depuis longtemps.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un aurait pu l'amener ici ?

-Ça m'étonnerait, commença Ai. Mais d'un autre côté...

-Quoi ? La pressa le professeur.

-Rien, ce n'est qu'une impression. Laissons le sujet de côté pour le moment, d'accord ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est sensé faire comme s'il avait oublié ce qui lui était arrivé pendant un mois, autant commencer maintenant.

Le professeur hocha la tête, et s'occupa plutôt à trouver des vêtements pour que Conan puisse sortir sans risquer une nouvelle hypothermie. Il réussi à trouver quelques affaires du garçon qui traînaient dans la maison, pour les fois où il venait dormir à l'improviste, et il s'apprêtait à les amener du côté de la douche lorsqu'Ai lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas nécessaire, Ran viendrait sans doute le voir ici plutôt que l'inverse. Par contre, habiller Conan un peu plus chaudement qu'il ne l'était en ce moment ne lui ferait pas de mal, car ils avaient du parer au plus pressé tout à l'heure et même si cela avait suffit sous la couverture, c'était désormais un peu léger pour la saison, même en intérieur, surtout vu ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Au final, c'est Ai qui se retrouva à apporter ses affaires au détective. Elle s'approcha de la salle de bain et toqua à la porte.

-Edogawa-kun ? Je t'apporte des affaires de rechange.

Il y eu un bruit étrange, comme un mouvement brusque.

-Ha.. Haibara ?!

-Je peux ouvrir ou pas ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu impatiente.

-O-Oui, vas-y !

Elle baissa la poignée et poussa la porte pour voir Conan torse nu. Il avait déjà enfilé le pantalon qu'il avait tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas ça qui retenait l'attention de la scientifique.

Il avait bel et bien été blessé récemment. Oh, rien de trop sérieux d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, mais il y avait de nombreuses petites coupures qui n'étaient pas là avant, ainsi que des traces de brûlure. Elle se passa néanmoins de commentaire, devinant qu'il serait tout autant réticent à répondre que tout à l'heure, et se contenta de lui tendre les affaires avec un petit sourire :

-J'arrive pile au bon moment on dirait. Met plutôt ça pour le haut, ça te tiendra plus chaud.

-Merci, fit Conan en prenant les vêtements qu'elle lui tendait. J'arrive dans quelques minutes !

La jeune femme reparti, et c'est seulement alors qu'elle fermait la porte que Conan se mit dans une position lui permettant de voir son dos grâce au miroir, qu'elle remarqua les deux étranges cicatrices qui le barraient de haut en bas. Elles semblaient faire parti des plaies les plus récentes mais restaient bénignes, aussi parti-elle sans faire de commentaire rejoindre le professeur dans la pièce principale.

L'enfant ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux.

-Vous avez mon téléphone professeur ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Oui, j'ai préféré garder tes deux téléphones plutôt que Ran ne les ai. Je les ai chargés pendant que tu dormais, les voilà, répondit-il en lui tendant les deux appareils.

-Merci !

Le détective jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors. La nuit était tombée mais il était encore assez tôt. Il ne neigeait plus et on pouvait à nouveau circuler en voiture. Ce n'était pas un jour où elle avait entraînement de karaté, elle devrait donc être à l'agence, mais dans le doute, il préféra quand même l'appeler sur son portable, surtout que ça augmentait ses chances de tomber sur elle en premier plutôt que sur Kogoro.

Bien sûr, l'oncle devait s'être inquiété pour lui aussi, mais, outre ses parents, la première personne à prévenir de son retour était sans aucun doute la jeune femme. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas trop à quelle réaction s'attendre. C'était différent de la première fois où il l'avait appelée en tant que Shinichi après sa disparition, elle n'entretenait pas la même relation avec Conan. C'est donc avec une étrange appréhension qu'il composa son numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

* * *

La nuit avait beau être tombée, le ciel gardait une teinte rougeâtre du fait des lumières de la ville se reflétant sur les nuages. C'était particulièrement vrai dans le centre ville, où Sonoko avait réussi à traîner Ran pour lui éviter de broyer du noir pendant la fin de l'après midi. Cela n'avait pas si mal marché. Après tout, quand elles sortaient ainsi en ville, il était assez rare que Conan les accompagne, ce n'était donc pas une situation trop propice à lui rappeler sa disparition. Néanmoins, l'heure de rentrer chez elle approchant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Et les tentatives de Sonoko pour la distraire n'y pouvaient plus grand chose.

Elles s'apprêtaient à sortir de la zone commerciale lorsque le téléphone de Ran sonna, interrompant net Sonoko dans un monologue visant toujours à essayer de détendre son amie. L'héritière fit la moue, vexée.

-Dis donc, il doit avoir faim ton père pour t'appeler si tôt ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il n'est pas si tard.

-C'est peut-être pour me demander de faire quelques courses, suggéra Ran en regardant rapidement le numéro appelant avant de répondre.

Elle se figea en voyant le nom affiché et s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher. Son amie continua sur quelques pas avant de le remarquer, et la fixa avec étonnement.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ran?

-C'est... C'est Conan... Bredouilla-t-elle en montrant l'écran de son téléphone à Sonoko.

Cette dernière le fixa avec surprise, puis fit remarquer :

-Ce n'est pas le professeur qu'il l'avait ? Il ne l'utiliserait pas par mégarde ?

-Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas...

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Décroche ! L'exhorta Sonoko.

Ran sursauta et s'empressa de prendre l'appel avant que le répondeur ne se déclenche.

-A-Allô ?

-Ah... Allô, Ran-neechan ? C'est Conan. Je... Je suis chez le professeur Agasa.

La voix était hésitante, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, mais c'était bien Conan et, du peu qu'elle pouvait deviner rien qu'à sa voix, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

-Conan-kun ?! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Où es-tu ?

-J'étais en ville avec Sonoko, mais j'arrive tout de suite ! Je vais prévenir mon père en route. Ne bouge pas d'accord ?

-D'accord, à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt et fixa Sonoko.

-C'était lui. Je dois aller le voir tout de suite !

Elle allait partir sans plus attendre lorsque son amie la retint par le bras.

-Hé, attends ! C'était vraiment le binoclard au téléphone ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, c'était sa voix.

-Alors relax. Il ne va pas s'envoler s'il est chez le professeur, tu penses bien que lui non plus ne voudra pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. En plus tu lui as dis de l'attendre là bas, donc tout va bien ! Laisse moi appeler un chauffeur, on y sera rapidement comme ça, et toi en attendant, tu n'as qu'à prévenir ton père, d'accord ?

Ran hocha la tête et sortit à nouveau son téléphone pour pianoter le numéro de Kogoro.

Fort heureusement, ce dernier fut plus rapide à décrocher qu'elle tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Grogna-t-il. J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de folies là bas. S'il y a besoin que je vienne te chercher, il faudra te débrouiller autrement, je suis occupé !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! L'interrompit Ran. Conan-kun est revenu. Je vais le voir maintenant, je voulais juste de prévenir.

-Hein ?! S'exclama-t-il avec des bruits de chute d'objet en fond. Où est-il ?

-Chez le professeur. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir, puisque tu es si occupé, lâcha-t-elle avec un ton mi goguenard, mi de reproche. Ah, et attends avant de prévenir la police, j'aimerais le voir d'abord.

-Bien sûr que je viens, répliqua Kogoro. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps pour...

-Ok, je te retrouve là bas. Je te laisse, le chauffeur de Sonoko viens d'arriver !

-Eh, att...

Elle raccrocha sans attendre la suite et entra à l'arrière pendant que le chauffeur lui gardait la porte ouverte. L'héritière s'engagea à sa suite en le félicitant :

-Vous avez été vraiment rapide dis donc !

-Par un heureux hasard, j'étais dans les environs pour faire des courses pour votre père, répondit-il. Où voulez-vous aller ?

Ran lui donna l'adresse et Sonoko lui rajouta d'appuyer sur le champignon. La karatéka la modéra en disant qu'il ne fallait pas non plus avoir d'accident, mais Sonoko réfuta ses doutes pendant que le conducteur conduisait à bonne vitesse à travers les rues de Tokyo. Le trajet fut rapide, mais parut très long à Ran, et elle ne tenait presque plus en place lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la bonne rue, en vue de la maison du professeur.

Elle sortit de la voiture avant même qu'on vienne lui ouvrir et se précipita vers le portail sans attendre son ami, cherchant déjà à apercevoir l'enfant à travers les baies vitrées, lorsqu'elle remarqua une silhouette connue...

* * *

Conan raccrocha avec une étrange expression, mi rassurée, mi autre chose, comme s'il anticipait ce qui allait venir et s'en inquiétait un peu.

-Alors ? Elle arrive ? Questionna le professeur.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ? Lui demanda Ai. On dirait presque que tu as peur de te retrouver face à elle !

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, et moi non plus. Ça fait un mois ! Et je dois réagir en tant que Conan. C'est étrange comme situation. Tout à l'heure au téléphone, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire...

-C'est normal, fit la scientifique. Tu es très bon pour prévoir, mais dès qu'il faut improviser, tu as tendance à être nettement moins crédible... J'espère quand même que tu as déjà réfléchit à quoi lui dire, car elle ne va sans doute pas tarder.

Le détective hocha la tête et rangea son téléphone puis mis ses mains dans ses poches.

-Vous aussi, vous devez jouer le jeu, leur rappela-t-il. Faites comme si j'avais tout oublié et que je ne vous avais rien dit sur ce qui m'est arrivé...

-Ce ne sera pas dur vu que c'est effectivement le cas, nota Ai avec un sourire narquois.

-...et éviter de lui parler de mon hypothermie de tout à l'heure, termina-t-il. Ça l'inquiéterait.

-Je ne vois pas comment on pourra lui cacher ça, fit remarquer le professeur.

-En plus, ça sert ton histoire d'amnésie, remarqua la scientifique. De telles conditions peuvent favoriser une perte de mémoire... Même si dans ton cas, je me demande si l'histoire passera. Tu sais que les amnésies traumatiques sur de si longues périodes sont rares, et tu peux difficilement prétendre à un autre type d'amnésie sans inquiéter tes proches, car cela impliquerait que certaines zones de ton cerveau son abîmées. L'autre amnésie à laquelle tu pourrais prétendre est l'amnésie psychogène qui, même si elle me paraît particulièrement bien adaptée dans ton cas puisqu'elle consiste en un refus, conscient ou inconscient, de se remémorer la période traumatique, il pose aussi plusieurs soucis. Normalement, cette amnésie aussi ne concerne pas une période de temps aussi longue, et elle se construit avec le temps. Même si tu voulais faire semblant d'avoir occulté quelque chose s'étant passé il y a un mois, se serait compliqué. La seule autre option pour expliquer un trouble de la mémoire serait des drogues précises, mais ça risque de ne pas la rassurer...

-De toute façon, elle finira par remarquer mes cicatrices, comme vous, soupira Conan. Donc elle va s'inquiéter. Du moment que je n'ai pas à expliquer d'où elles viennent, ça ira.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Demanda le professeur. Ne pas savoir pourrait lui faire mal aussi d'une certaine manière. Comme on a tous souffert à un certain degré de ne pas savoir si tu étais en vie ou non pendant un mois.

-Ça ira, elle verra que je vais bien, ça devrait lui suffire ! Répondit Conan.

-Je ne pense pas, et tu le sais, le contredit Ai.

Elle sentait bien que Conan cherchait à se convaincre lui-même autant qu'à les convaincre eux. Pourtant, il s'entêtait. Que voulait-il cacher à Ran, et qu'il refusait de leur dire ? Quel était cet épisode traumatique qu'il s'échinait à refouler, comme un amnésique psychogène ? Et surtout, elle commençait presque à se demander s'il oserait en parler quand, dans quelques jours, ses parents eux aussi allaient débarquer et lui demander où il était passé. S'il n'avait pas le courage d'en parler à Ran, et s'il ne pouvait en parler au professeur à qui il s'était pourtant confié après s'être frotté à l'Organisation pour la première fois, pourrait-il en parler à ses parents ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Daidaiiro30 : c'est bien possible que tu ai deviné, en effet… Il faut dire que ce n'est vraiment pas dur, dès qu'on se renseigne un minimum x) Donc conseil aux autres lecteurs de la fic : si vous voulez garder le suspens, ne vous renseignez pas sur Maximum Ride (après c'est vous qui voyez).

En tout cas, voici pour cette semaine, à dans 15 jours pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 4**

* * *

Un silence un peu gêné avait commencé à s'installer qu'un crissement de pneus leur fit tourner la tête.

-Ah, ça doit être Ran, commença le professeur. Tiens ? Cette voiture n'est quand même pas à Kogoro ?

-Je ne pense pas, elle avait l'air d'être dans un milieu bruyant quand je l'ai appelée, probablement en train de faire du shopping avec Sonoko. Ça doit être un de ses chauffeurs, devina l'enfant en s'approchant d'une baie vitrée pour mieux voir, et par la même de la porte d'entrée.

Comme il s'y attendait, Ran fusa hors de la voiture à peine cette dernière arrêtée, et elle glissa jusqu'au portail, ne réussissant à garder son équilibre qu'en s'agrippant à ce dernier. Le détective grimaça en la voyant faire.

-Tu avais raison de ne pas la prévenir pendant la tempête de neige, confirma Ai qui était à côté de lui. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait venue malgré le temps. Tu ferais mieux d'aller l'attendre à l'entrée plutôt que de rester planté là.

Conan attendit quelques secondes puis, quand son regard croisa celui de Ran, il se dirigea en effet vers l'entrée, satisfait qu'elle ai pu voir qu'il allait bien.

Il n'avait pas atteint la porte que cette dernière s'ouvrait déjà et qu'un courant d'air froid vola dans la pièce, emportant avec lui des flocons de neige. Le détective frissonna et couvrit sa poitrine de ses bras par réflexe.

-Conan-kun !

L'adolescente referma dès qu'elle vit que le froid gênait Conan, puis elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ah... Ran-neechan, doucement, fit Conan en oscillant, ayant du mal à garder son équilibre.

Heureusement, Ran était à genoux et l'enserrait de ses bras, il put s'en aider pour retrouver sa stabilité, et son emprise sur lui le réchauffait, mais un tel contact lui paraissait très gênant, et pas juste parce qu'il avait toujours eu du mal quand la jeune fille était aussi près.

-Conan-kun... Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiète... Lui murmura-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-Désolé, s'excusa le faux enfant avec une petite voix.

Elle resserra son étreinte pendant quelques secondes puis, voyant que Conan semblait réfractaire, elle finit par le lâcher pour prendre le temps de le regarder, tandis que Sonoko arrivait, laissant à nouveau un vent froid entrer qui fit à nouveau frissonner le détective.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ran en voyant la réaction de Conan.

-Oui, répondit-il en hocha la tête. Il fait juste vraiment froid dehors...

-Tu l'as dis ! S'exclama Sonoko en s'approchant. On est bien mieux ici ! D'ailleurs, comment tu es arrivé là ? Tu ne t'es quand même pas baladé aussi peu couvert par ce temps ?

-On dirait que tu es blessé, rajouta Ran, inquiète, en remarquant les rares traces de cicatrices sur son visage.

-Ah, ce n'est rien, fit Conan en cherchant une idée pour la distraire.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Proposa Agasa, venant ainsi à la rescousse.

-Volontiers ! Accepta l'héritière. Ça me réchauffera !

-Tu veux quelque chose Ran-kun ?

-Ça ira, refusa la jeune fille sans quitter l'ancien disparu des yeux. Je trouve quand même que tu as un drôle d'air. On dirait que tu es plus maigre qu'avant... Et tu as un drôle de teint. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Pour la maigreur, je suppose qu'il n'a pas mangé à sa faim dernièrement, commença Ai. Par contre, pour le teint, ça doit venir de quand il est arrivé, même si je pensais qu'il serait remis maintenant qu'il est réchauffé.

-Comment ça ? S'affola Ran. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Remis de quoi ?

-Tout va bien, lui assura Agasa. Simplement, Conan-kun n'était pas beaucoup couvert quand il est arrivé, et... Eh bien, il était en hypothermie, mais il s'est réchauffé maintenant, tu vois bien. Il ne craint plus rien.

Ran fixait Conan avec un regard intense comme pour s'en assurer. L'enfant se sentait mal à l'aise et chercha son regard pour lui en faire part et se dégager, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait à nouveau.

-J'étais tellement inquiète, répéta-t-elle. Où étais-tu ?

-Ran, tu ne vas pas rester à genou au milieu du chemin toute la soirée, non ? Lança Sonoko. Viens t'asseoir, et emmène le gamin avec toi !

La jeune fille consentit à bouger et, prenant la main de Conan pour ne pas la lâcher, marcha jusqu'au canapé puis s'assit à côté de son amie, Conan à ses côtés.

-Tu sais gamin, on était pas si mal sans toi, commença Sonoko. La vie était plus calme, comme tu n'étais plus là pour attirer les affaires.

-Sonoko ! S'exclama Ran avec un ton de reproche.

-C'était même trop calme en fait, continua-t-elle. Et voilà que tu reviens et tu te met déjà en danger ! On peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu la main !

Elle eu soudain un sourire plus sérieux et franc pour terminer :

-Contente de te voir de retour, p'tit binoclard.

Conan eu un sourire bizarre, ne sachant pas trop comment le prendre, lorsque le professeur arriva et posa sa boisson devant Sonoko puis il s'installa non loin de Ai, sur le canapé d'en face.

-Et donc, tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda l'héritière de but en blanc.

Conan se recroquevilla un peu sur lui même, ne sachant pas comment aborder la chose pour que cela paraisse crédible. Il abordait néanmoins un air d'enfant timide qui correspondait bien à ce qu'il voulait faire passer, mais il avait étrangement du mal à jouer la comédie, alors que la question ne venait même pas de Ran, bien qu'elle ne doute pas qu'elle se la posait aussi.

-Eh bien...

-Ah... Il ne pourra pas vous répondre, expliqua Agasa en volant à son secours. Quand il est arrivé, il était en hypothermie grave et il s'est évanoui. Il s'est réveillé rapidement, ne vous en faites pas, vu que nous l'avons tout de suite emmené à l'intérieur pour le réchauffer, mais quand il s'est réveillé, eh bien...

-Il ne se souvient pas, coupa Ai. Il ne se rappelle pas de ce qui lui est arrivé pendant le mois dernier, et quand je vois l'état de ses vêtements, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a du subir un événement traumatisant quelconque, c'est le cas le plus fréquent.

-Comment ça un événement traumatisant ? S'affola Ran en fixant Ai tandis que Conan lançait des regards noirs en coin à la scientifique.

Inquiéter Ran était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, mais c'était exactement ce que Ai était en train de faire ! Cette dernière soutint son regard sans broncher, signe qu'elle assumait totalement ses propos, et qu'elle savait que Conan finirait par les approuver aussi, car après tout, cela arrangeait l'histoire qu'il leur avait demandé de raconter.

-On n'en sait pas plus, fit Agasa en essayant visiblement de calmer le jeu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire en parlant de l'état des vêtements du binoclard ? Demanda Sonoko.

-Oh, ça... En fait, ils étaient en plutôt mauvais état, ils étaient déchirés un peu partout, et particulièrement dans son dos. Cela explique d'autant plus son hypothermie, et les déchirures correspondent souvent à des cicatrices, heureusement guéries, s'empressa-t-il de préciser devant le regard de Ran.

-En tout cas, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, conclu Ai, mais on ne peut pas savoir quoi avec si peu d'éléments. Même la façon dont il est arrivé ici demeure un mystère, surtout que vu le temps qu'il faisait, il n'aurait même pas du pouvoir arriver ici en étant si peu couvert, rien que le trajet depuis le bout de la rue aurait suffit à le bloquer et à entraîner une hypothermie grave le rendant inconscient, ce qui aurait signé son arrêt de mort.

-Haibara ! L'interrompit Conan. Je ne suis pas mort, d'accord ?

-Encore heureux ! Fit Sonoko. A l'entendre, on dirait qu'elle aurait bien aimé pourtant.

Elle chercha le regard de la fausse enfant qui l'ignora, malgré leurs regards qui se croisèrent pendant un instant. L'héritière fit la moue, étonnée par son comportement qui lui paraissait vraiment déplacé, pour la situation et surtout vu l'âge qu'elle était sensée avoir.

Ran, de son côté, s'était à nouveau tournée vers Conan pour l'observer, l'air toujours inquiète.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en lui touchant la joue.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai eu le temps de me réchauffer.

-En fait, ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il est là, avoua le professeur. Mais le temps brouillait notre ligne et on a pas pu vous prévenir tout de suite, on a donc attendu que le temps s'améliore, Conan-kun a donc eu largement le temps de s'en remettre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! Approuva le faux enfant en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Pour une fois que quelqu'un allait dans son sens ! Surtout que son idée de prétendre que la communication passait mal à cause du temps était tout à fait cohérente, peut-être même que c'était réellement le cas mais que, n'ayant pas tenté de passer d'appel, ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus.

Son regard croisa celui de la scientifique, et il lui envoya un regard mécontent, auquel elle répondit par un regard qu'on pouvait facilement traduire par « Faut savoir ce que tu veux. ». Elle n'avait pas tord. Elle allait dans son sens pour l'aider à faire croire à une amnésie, et il savait que se serait difficile à faire sans laisser transparaître des éléments inquiétants sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il s'en voulait, d'ailleurs, de venir si peu préparé. Il aurait du réfléchir à des arguments, une histoire, mais...

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, se concentrant plutôt sur le présent, d'autant que Ran avait remarqué son air pensif et mélancolique.

-Tu fais vraiment une drôle de tête, tu sais ? Lui dit-elle doucement.

Elle n'insista pas, ne chercha pas à savoir à quoi il pensait, et l'enfant lui en fut reconnaissant. Il afficha à nouveau un sourire innocent, qui pouvait peut-être paraître déplacé vu la situation, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pour la rassurer.

La situation s'était apaisée, Ran et Sonoko semblaient plutôt bien assimiler le retour du détective et son histoire. Conan commençait à se dire que ça allait se faire sans trop de difficultés maintenant. Il avait presque déjà l'impression de ne jamais être parti. L'inquiétude de Ran ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait pu exprimer d'autres fois où il s'était retrouvé en danger, si bien qu'il en oublierait presque qu'en réalité cela faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, elle aussi, même si elle donnait également l'impression d'avoir légèrement maigri.

Et puis le bruit soudain de la porte qui s'ouvre fit sursauter tout le monde tandis qu'une voix tonnait :

-Conan !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Kogoro débarquer, venant sans doute d'un bar ou autre endroit similaire vu l'odeur d'alcool que le vent froid leur amena, mais avec l'air parfaitement maître de lui.

Conan frissonna alors que le vent s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de la maison. Ran, qui était assez proche de lui pour sentir ses frissons, interpella aussitôt son père.

-Papa, ferme la porte !

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, ayant eu besoin de quelques secondes pour poser son regard sur le groupe de personnes assises sur le canapé et trouver Conan parmi eux. Il ferma derrière lui et s'approcha avec un air décidé presque inquiétant. Il se planta devant l'enfant et le scanna du regard tandis que ce dernier le fixait avec une expression de surprise presque enfantine non feinte.

-T'a l'air d'aller bien, globalement, fit le détective. Mais t'es différent de y'a un mois.

-Ah ? Fit Conan avec une petite voix. Je vois que l'oncle a l'air d'aller bien par contre. Il y a un mois aussi, vous alliez souvent dans les bars.

Quelques sourires apparurent à cette remarque tandis que le moustachu faisait la moue.

-Toujours aussi casse pieds ce pique-assiette ! Grogna-t-il. C'est vrai que l'agence était vide sans toi, mais tout de même ! Et d'abord, tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ? Comment ça se fait que tu reviennes comme une fleur, comme ça, pile un mois après ?

-Bonne question, approuva Ai.

Kogoro se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Il ne vous a toujours pas dit où il était pendant tout ce temps ?

-Il ne peut pas, le défendit Ran en enserrant à nouveau Conan comme pour le protéger du côté un peu brut du détective.

Son père se tourna vers elle, surpris. Sonoko prit la suite, devinant qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de ça :

-En gros, de ce que j'ai compris, on ne sait pas si c'est à cause du retour mouvementé du binoclard, ou à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé pendant le mois dernier, mais il ne se souvient de rien.

-Comment ça ? T'es amnésique ? Demanda-t-il directement à l'intéressé.

L'enfant hocha la tête, un peu gêné par le contact avec Ran. Il était content de voir que les gens présents supportent son histoire, cela lui évitait de devoir se répéter. Car il sentait qu'il n'en avait pas finit...

Le détective moustachu allait continuer lorsqu'il tilta.

-Comment ça retour mouvementé ?

-Il a fait une hypothermie, expliqua le professeur.

Ils se retrouvèrent à réexpliquer l'arrivée de Conan dans les grandes lignes. Une fois ceci terminé, Kogoro prit un air pensif.

-Je suppose que la meilleure chose à faire est d'emmener le gamin voir un médecin, et de prévenir le commissaire Megure, il pourra peut-être en apprendre plus.

-Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Sonoko. Le binoclard n'est pas de retour depuis longtemps, il a peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour se poser, rien ne presse.

-Mais s'il est amnésique, il vaut mieux voir un docteur au plus vite, non ? Interrogea Ran.

-Conan-kun s'est déjà un peu reposé ici, rappela le professeur.

Kogoro hésita, et se tourna vers l'enfant.

-Tu te sens de parler à la police aujourd'hui ? Tu n'auras pas forcément à faire ta déposition maintenant, tu sais.

Il faisait preuve d'un tact qui ne lui était pas coutumier, même s'il gardait son ton bourru. L'enfant hocha la tête.

-Ça va. Il faut aussi que je prévienne les Détectives Boys.

-Tu feras ça plus tard, j'ai pas envie de les avoir dans les pattes, grogna le moustachu.

-Tu as prévenu tes parents ? Questionna Ran.

-Oui, assura Conan. Je les ai prévenus en premier, avant que les communications ne soient brouillées par le temps.

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement, comme si Ran était surprise par la nouvelle, mais elle se rattrapa avec un sourire avant que l'enfant n'ai le temps de l'interroger sur sa réaction.

-Tant mieux ! Tu as bien fait de les appeler en premier.

C'est ce qu'elle disait, mais elle avait un ton vraiment étrange, comme si, quelque part, elle était un peu déçue qu'il ai prévenu des parents qu'il ne voyait jamais et à qui il semblait assez peu tenir plutôt qu'elle, chez qui il vivait depuis des mois. Elle retrouva rapidement son sourire tandis que Kogoro lançait :

-Bon, je vais appeler le commissaire dans ce cas. Il faudrait que les gens présents lorsque le gamin s'est pointé viennent aussi, s'ils le peuvent, sinon ils feront probablement leur déposition plus tard, surtout que le commissaire est peut-être occupé.

Il s'écarta un peu le temps de passer son coup de fil, et Sonoko en profita pour demander, curieuse :

-Alors binoclard, tes parents vont venir te voir maintenant que tu es revenu je suppose ?

Conan se figea, ne sachant pas quoi dire, puis il se para d'un sourire innocent sans totalement réussir à masquer sa gêne :

-Oui, mais ils n'auront sans doute pas le temps de rester, mais apparemment, les parents de Shinichi-niichan seront là aussi et resteront un peu plus longtemps.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Ran. Il faut que je prévienne Shinichi de ton retour !

-Je croyais qu'il était injoignable ? S'étonna Sonoko.

-Il l'est, il faudra que je lui laisse un message pour lui dire. Il avait l'air concerné même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

Conan échangea un regard avec le professeur et Ai, cette dernière suggérant :

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt lui dire de vive voix ? C'est le genre de nouvelles qu'on préfère entendre plutôt que lire, non ?

Le faux enfant fit la grimace. Ça lui allait très bien si Ran lui envoyait un mail sur le sujet ! Il n'avait pas envie de devoir jouer la réaction de Shinichi au retour de Conan. Ceci dit, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être paresseux pour jouer la comédie, car il allait en avoir besoin dans les jours à venir !


	5. Chapitre 5

Yo ! J'ai faillis être en retard, encore une fois x) Mais finalement non, je poste au dernier moment, voilà le chapitre de la semaine ! Et il y a un risque de hiatus ensuite concernant cette fic car on va bientôt arriver au bout de ce que j'ai écris pour l'instant ^^' Mais les commentaires m'encouragent à écrire donc d'ici 15 jours je devrais avoir eu le temps d'écrire un peu x)

En attendant, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

 **C** **hapitre** **5**

* * *

La discussion avait dérivé sur des sujets plus innocents, comme tout le monde savait qu'ils allaient remettre le sujet sur la table une fois au commissariat. Okiya avait été prévenu et avait dit qu'il passerait plus tard mais pas tout de suite, étant donné qu'il était occupé et avait quelque chose à terminer. Personne ne savait quoi, mais personne ne s'en souciait vraiment non plus, tout au retour inespéré de Conan. Ils avaient prévu de tous aller au commissariat, mais Megure tint à leur envoyer des agents pour les accompagner.

-Ils doivent avoir peur que le binoclard disparaisse à nouveau d'ici là, plaisanta Sonoko.

-On aurait presque dit qu'il avait du mal à y croire plutôt, dit Kogoro. Quand j'ai expliqué au commissaire que le gamin est retourné chez le prof seul par un temps pareil et sain et sauf, il a eu l'air vraiment surpris, et j'avoue avoir également du mal à comprendre comment c'est possible. Et évidemment, ce n'est pas l'intéressé qui pourra nous le dire.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers le petit détective qui les soutint, gêné, en lançant :

-Je suppose que j'ai du être aidé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Tu t'en souviens ?! S'exclama Ran.

-Non ! Précisa aussitôt Conan. Simplement, d'après comment j'étais habillé à ce moment là, je n'ai pas pu parcourir une longue distance seul et à pieds.

-Ou alors tu étais séquestré vraiment à côté, réfléchit Kogoro.

Conan le regarda sans rien dire, l'air un peu gêné. Il était debout à l'écart de Ran, la plupart des personnes s'étant levé en songeant qu'il allait falloir bouger, mais au final ce n'était pas nécessaire tout de suite, si bien que l'héritière n'avait pas tardé à se laisser tomber à nouveau sur l'un des canapés. Ran était un peu plus loin également mais restait proche de Conan avec une attitude protectrice, mais assez loin pour qu'Ai s'approche et puisse chuchoter sans être entendue :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu les met sur des fausses pistes, pas vrai ?

-Ça m'est déjà arrivé avec l'Organisation, ne soit pas si surprise, lui rappela-t-il. Et puis ils trouveraient ça étrange si je ne cherchais pas à participer, à trouver des hypothèses. Cela pourrait les conduire à imaginer des choses...

-Oui, cela l'inquiéterait probablement, comprit Ai en jetant un regard à la karatéka. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Il la regarda avec surprise et il la vit s'écarter un peu avec une expression indifférente habituelle. Elle savait qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, elle savait que c'était potentiellement dangereux, mais elle n'insistait pas, comme si elle l'acceptait. Elle avait confiance en lui, et même s'il en était heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu surpris. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps pour l'Organisation, cédait-elle plus facilement parce qu'elle n'était pas directement concernée par le danger cette fois ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?

Il fut distrait par Ran qui s'était approchée.

-On retourne s'asseoir en attendant les inspecteurs ? Suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire.

-D'accord ! Accepta-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait le plus enfantin possible.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et discutèrent d'actualités récentes, Conan en profita pour savoir comment tout le monde allait. Il apprit ainsi qu'Eri Kisaki excellait toujours, et que sa relation avec le moustachu n'avait pas progressé d'un poil. Quant aux DB, ils avaient été grandement affectés au début, et continuaient de croire en la survie de leur ami, heureusement leur âme d'enfant leur permettait de se changer les idées plus souvent que les adultes. Leur optimiste avait également fait du bien à Ai, et même si elle avait également essayé de les tempéré dans leur enthousiasme à l'idée de retrouver leur membre disparu, elle avait vite abandonné, malgré quelques piques ici et là. Ils étaient vraiment trop durs à convaincre, et les rares fois où elle les avait sentit vraiment déprimés sur le sujet, elle ne s'était tout simplement pas sentie le cœur d'en rajouter une couche. Pas avec eux.

En entendant cela, Conan se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il les prévienne vite, sinon ils allaient lui en vouloir ! Néanmoins, ils allaient déjà être beaucoup au commissariat et il ne voulait pas non plus avoir tous ses proches sur le dos d'un coup ! Il se promit de les prévenir rapidement, sans doute via leurs parents histoire d'éviter de les voir débarquer. Ran, elle, n'avait pas hésité et s'était déjà absentée pour prévenir sa mère. Lorsqu'elle revint, Sonoko la devança en venant à sa rencontre et lui chuchota :

-Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre depuis son retour ?

-Conan-kun ? Eh bien... On ne l'a pas vu depuis un mois, c'est normal je suppose.

-Il n'y a pas que ça ! Tu as vu son comportement ? On dirait qu'il est mal à l'aise dès qu'on parle de ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est vraiment étrange. Le connaissant, il devrait avoir très envie de comprendre pourquoi, mais là, on dirait plutôt qu'il évite le sujet. Il a beau tenter de faire comme si de rien était, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Parfois il agit bizarrement, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais là, ça a rarement été aussi flagrant...

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Je trouve aussi, mais que veux-tu ? Il est tout juste de retour, je n'ai pas voulu poser trop de questions au professeur avec Conan-kun présent, mais on dirait bien qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de traumatisant. Il doit le sentir même s'il ne s'en rappel pas, et vouloir éviter d'y repenser.

-Justement, j'ai des doutes, continua Sonoko. Ne le prend pas mal, mais j'y crois moyennement à son histoire d'amnésie. J'y connais pas grand chose, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un truc ne colle pas.

Ran ne répondit pas. Elle aurait bien dit que c'était sans doute seulement une impression, mais elle l'avait aussi, cette impression. Ce sentiment qu'il ne leur disait pas tout, qu'il cachait quelque chose. Comme ces fois où avait une réaction bizarre et effrayée à la mention de certains éléments, néanmoins elle n'avait pas l'impression que se soit lié.

C'était comme s'il cherchait à les protéger de quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ou qui ?

Elles furent coupées dans leurs réfléxion, observant Conan alors qu'il discutait avec le professeur avec un sourire en apparence normal, lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte tandis que Kogoro, le plus près de l'entrée, se chargeait d'aller ouvrir.

-Ah, bonsoir Mouri-san ! Le salua Takagi en s'époussetant avant d'entrer, suivit de près par Satô qui l'imita.

-Vous avez été plutôt long, leur fit remarquer le détective.

-Désolé, c'est moi qui conduisait et même si les routes sont praticables, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de conduire dans ces conditions, s'excusa Takagi.

Satô, de son côté, s'était avancée un peu plus et elle se figea en voyant Conan.

-Ce n'était pas une blague, souffla-t-elle.

-Pardon ? Fit Kogoro. Vous pensiez vraiment que le commissaire plaisanterait là dessus ?

Takagi se tourna également et parut tout aussi surpris de voir le petit détective, néanmoins également heureux car un sourire vint illuminer leurs visages.

-On ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, vu les circonstances... Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Tu vas bien Conan-kun ? Demanda Satô alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous du groupe.

L'enfant se leva pour s'approcher d'eux.

-Oui, ça va. On y va ?

-Tu as l'air pressé, remarqua Takagi.

-On préfère passer rapidement pour vous annoncer son retour, mais idéalement on préférerait donner nos dépositions plus tard. Je pense que c'est mieux que Conan-kun reste avec nous ce soir.

-Vous voulez fêter son retour en quelque sorte ? Suggéra Satô.

-On peut dire ça, sourit Ran.

-Eh, on a rien pour à la maison, rappela Kogoro. Et on aura pas le temps de faire des courses.

-Pourquoi ne pas manger dehors alors ?

-Ce n'est pas très personnel vu les circonstances, nota Ai.

-Vous pourriez manger ici ! Proposa le professeur.

-On verra plus tard, non ? Remarqua Conan. Allons-y !

Ils parurent surpris par le presque enthousiasme de Conan, enthousiasme qui semblait cependant feint. Ils finirent par se mettre en route et arrivèrent rapidement au commissariat.

-Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir faire de déposition maintenant ? Questionna Takagi. Être venu ne sert pas à grand chose si vous n'avez pas de déposition à faire.

-Se serait trop long de la faire chacun notre tour, mais peut-être que certains d'entre nous peuvent la faire en attendant qu'on raconte les grandes lignes ? Suggéra Ran.

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Sonoko. D'ailleurs, Subaru-san n'était pas sensé venir aussi ?

-Si, mais il est occupé, il viendra dès qu'il pourra, expliqua le professeur. On le croisera peut-être.

Tous les inspecteurs qui connaissaient Conan paraissaient vraiment surpris de le revoir. Personne n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse simplement rentrer, dans leurs esprits ils imaginaient plutôt un indice improbable les conduisant à une enquête au bout de laquelle se trouvait un Conan en moins bonne forme que celui qu'ils voyaient.

Bien sûr, la plupart souriaient en le voyant, le commissaire Megure comprit, mais ils étaient surpris, d'autant que le comportement de Conan, bien que proche de son comportement habituel, avait quelque chose de différent. Un temps, ils avaient l'impression d'être revenu un mois en arrière, et quelques secondes plus tard, une expression, un détail inhabituel, leur rappelait la disparition qui les avait occupé pendant si longtemps, et dans laquelle personne n'avait réussi à s'illustrer malgré les nombreuses personnes de talent qui s'étaient penchées sur la question. Tous ne le remarquaient pas, mais la plupart le connaissaient suffisamment bien pour s'en rendre compte.

Finalement, ils restèrent beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, Conan ayant insisté en disant que comme ça, c'était fait. Il fallait néanmoins qu'il voit un spécialiste, mais la police avait tenu à prendre sa déposition au plus vite. Il avait vaguement eu le temps de peaufiner son histoire, et ne doutait pas de pouvoir rattraper les quelques incohérences qu'il aurait pu dire en évoquant les circonstances, d'autant que les policiers voyaient bien qu'il avait l'air un peu étrange, et il le savait.

Au final, les autres aussi avaient fait leur déposition, profitant qu'il y avait assez d'inspecteurs pour que cela se fasse rapidement. Pour Ran et Kogoro, en revanche, il n'y en avait pas besoin puisqu'ils n'avaient fait que rejoindre Conan chez le professeur, ils s'étaient donc contentés d'avoir confirmé n'avoir rien remarqué de particulier sur le chemin, notamment dans la rue du professeur, pouvant indiquer comment Conan était arrivé là malgré le temps.

C'était en effet ce point qui intriguait le plus la police, tout comme les proches de Conan, ce dernier n'ayant aucune explication à proposer et n'ayant pas non plus voulu en dire plus à Agasa et Ai. Ils avaient bien émis plusieurs suggestions, l'enfant n'ayant pas hésité à participer, mais le professeur et Ai sentaient qu'il s'agissait de fausses pistes, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Lorsqu'ils partirent, ils avaient tous la nette impression que l'enfant leur cachait des choses pour certains et était plus traumatisé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître pour d'autres, les deux hypothèses se rejoignant souvent. En sortant, ils croisèrent Okiya, qui arrivait tout juste.

-Oh, Subaru-san ! S'exclama le professeur en le voyant. Nous sortons tout juste. On va manger chez moi pour fêter le retour de Conan-kun, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

-Je préfère vous laisser entre vous, refusa poliment le jeune homme.

-Allez, venez ! Insista Sonoko. Il paraît que vous avez aidé le binoclard aussi quand il était en hypothermie. Et puis vous cuisinez très bien non ?

-C'est vrai que partager mes aliments avec le professeur pourrait être une bonne idée si vous êtes nombreux, réfléchit-il.

Il se tourna vers Conan, comme s'il lui laissait le dernier mot.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

L'enfant resta quelques secondes sans répondre, avant de se fendre d'un sourire.

-Bien sûr !

* * *

Il s'était senti obligé de prévenir les DB le soir même, et il s'en fallut de peu qu'ils s'invitent. Ils étaient cependant déjà un peu trop nombreux pour cela, et leurs parents n'avaient pas voulu non plus, préférant laisser Conan avec ses proches, d'autant qu'il était déjà tard et que ce n'était pas prévu. Néanmoins, l'enfant avait été reçu très chaleureusement – trop même – au téléphone, et trouvait au final que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils ne soient pas là, il se sentait suffisamment fatigué comme cela avec les événements récents !

Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres personnes à prévenir, mais Conan avait tenu à attendre le lendemain pour cela. Il se doutait qu'il allait falloir une bonne semaine, voir plus, pour que la situation retourne à peu près à la normale, et il n'attendait que ça, mais pour l'instant, il allait lui falloir faire un effort. Il n'avait pas le choix, et il savait déjà, même avant de revenir, qu'il aurait à en passer par là...

En attendant, eh bien, même si on allait sans doute poser quelques questions gênantes ou aborder des terrains glissants, une bonne soirée se profilait à l'horizon, assez exceptionnelle même étant donné qu'elle allait réunir des gens qu'il avait finalement assez rarement l'occasion de voir tous ensembles, alors qu'ils constituaient l'essentiel de ses proches, même si Okiya était un cas à part.

Et en effet, la soirée fut sympathique, même si les DB semblaient manquer. Sonoko se chargea d'animer, le professeur, Ran et Okiya assurant l'essentiel du service tandis que tout le monde discutait de sujets assez légers, donnant des nouvelles, taquinant Kogoro, bref, une discussion en apparence normale ponctuée des remarques ironiques de Ai et des rares réflexions d'Okiya, qui était loin d'être tenu à l'écart.

Au final, Conan et Ai étaient sans doute ceux qui s'étaient fait les plus discrets, même si Conan était régulièrement sollicité, comme s'ils voulaient tous s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était toujours là. Les deux faux enfants étaient assit à côtés et discutaient parfois entre eux, prenant parfois des airs si sérieux et secrets qu'ils finirent par se prendre une pique de Sonoko qui dériva en leur mise en couple probable. Conan termina tout rouge tandis que Ai paraissait gênée, et personne ne semblait décider à les aider jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent à la suite du repas et qu'un nouveau sujet ne tombe soudain sur la table, les sauvant de cette situation délicate, bien que peu dangereuse. Et malgré le côté gênant, Conan était heureux d'être à nouveau taquiné ainsi, d'entendre les commentaires joyeux de l'héritière, le rire de Ran, les progrès du professeur sur ses nouveaux gadgets, le ton bourru de Kogoro se plaignant du manque de clients soit disant car la disparition de Conan l'avait trop occupé, ce qui était sans doute vrai, même l'air indifférent de Ai s'était animé pour participer, et elle semblait plus détendue et heureuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

Tout cela, tous ces gens, même Okiya de qui il n'était pourtant pas si proche, participèrent à donner un sourire franc à Conan, et à lui faire oublié tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver le mois dernier. Après tout, même s'il n'en avait pas fini avec cette partie de son passé, l'essentiel était derrière lui, et l'avant lui semblait beaucoup plus rassurant et familier...

Même si en vérité, ce n'était pas totalement terminé, il le savait. Mais cette soirée eu le mérite de le distraire, de lui faire penser à autre chose pendant un temps, et pour cela il remerciait les gens autour de lui, même si certains avaient un peu trop la fâcheuse habitude de le taquiner, personne n'aborda de sujet gênant, du moins pas concernant sa disparition, et c'était déjà très bien !


	6. Chapitre 6

Et voilà! J'aurais pu couper le chapitre en 2 vu la longueur, mais comme j'ai du retard pour cette fic (et en général) et que je ne trouvais pas de passage propice à une coupure, je ne l'ai pas fait. Enfin si, mais ça aurait impliqué de couper avant l'explication de Conan sur ce qui lui est arrivé, et je tenais à ce qu'elle soit dans ce chapitre, pour vous remercier de votre patience ! Les détails arriveront dans les chapitres à venir, en attendant, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à tout de suite pour un nouveau chapitre d'une fic surprise !

* * *

 **C** **hapitre** **6**

* * *

Il se réveilla à l'agence, comme n'importe quel matin ordinaire depuis qu'il avait rajeunit. Sauf que ce n'était pas si ordinaire que ça.

Déjà, il se levait étonnamment tard. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas couché très tôt suite à leur repas-fête de hier, mais Ran avait tout de même veillé à ce qu'il ne se couche pas à pas d'heure. Il était tout simplement fatigué, et qu'on ne l'ai toujours pas réveillé était surprenant en soit.

Il s'habilla sans se presser et croisa Ran en sortant de sa chambre.

-Ah, bonjour Conan-kun ! Tu as beaucoup dormi, j'allais te réveiller ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle avait presque l'air inquiète en demandant cela. L'enfant sourit et la rassura :

-Tout va bien Ran-neechan, j'étais simplement fatigué je suppose. La soirée d'hier était mouvementée !

-C'est vrai qu'on ne fait pas ça souvent, reconnu la jeune fille. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuné dans ce cas !

La matinée passait plutôt calmement, tout semblait ordinaire, et Conan se surprenait à sourire devant des éléments tout bêtes du quotidien. Néanmoins, Ran sentait toujours une certaine tension chez lui parfois.

-Où est l'oncle ? Demanda soudain Conan.

-Il est parti travailler, il a eu une enquête tôt ce matin, l'informa Ran.

La sonnerie les empêcha de continuer.

-J'arrive ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Il y avait un quelque chose dans son attitude qui interpella Conan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait ?

Il comprit lorsqu'elle ouvrit : les DB entrèrent, et se précipitèrent vers Conan dès qu'ils le virent.

-Conan-kun ! Tu es vraiment là ! Ayumi est si contente !

-On t'attendait plus ! Reconnu Genta.

-Tu n'es pas plus maigre qu'il y a un mois ? Remarqua Mitsuhiko, observateur.

-Je trouve aussi, confirma Ran.

-Ah, ce n'est rien, bredouilla Conan.

-Laissez-le un peu tranquille avec ça, intervint Ai en les suivant doucement. Allons plutôt jouer au foot ! C'est pour ça qu'on est venu le chercher, non ?

-Hein ? S'étonna l'enfant.

-On voulait aller dans un endroit sympa mais le professeur ne voulait pas nous emmener, il dit qu'il est occupé.

Cela n'étonnait pas le détective. La veille, il avait donné certains des gadgets qu'il avait gardé au professeur, afin qu'il les répare car la plupart ne marchaient plus et/ou n'avaient plus de piles. En tout cas, les DB avaient l'air de vouloir fêter son retour à leur manière, et vu l'expression de Ran, il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que c'était elle qui les avait contacté pour suggéré ça ! En tout cas, elle avait l'air de mèche avec eux, très clairement.

L'enfant ne s'en formalisa pas et sourit.

-Bonne idée !

-Qui sait, on pourra p't'être te battre cette fois, espérait Genta. Un mois sans entraînement, ça doit jouer !

-Je ne pense pas, vu le niveau d'Edogawa-kun, il n'oubliera pas si facilement, le contredit Ai.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Genta. Zut !

-Allez, ce n'est pas grave si Conan-kun gagne encore de toute façon, non ? Remarqua Ayumi.

-Pour l'instant, on ne risque pas d'aller bien loin ! S'exclama Conan. Vous n'avez pas pris de ballon, donc je vais chercher le mien, je reviens !

Il s'éclipsa pendant quelques minutes puis entendit, en revenant, les DB et Ran faire des suggestions des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

-Se serait bien si on trouvait une affaire ! S'exclama Mitsuhiko.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, l'interrompit Ran. Il a l'air un peu bizarre depuis son retour, ça peut lui faire du bien de passer un après midi normal, sans code ni prise de tête.

-En effet, approuva Ai.

Conan n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entra avec le ballon sous le bras !

-C'est bon, je suis prêt ! S'exclama-t-il. On va où ?

Ils se retournèrent avec un presque sursaut pour certains.

-Ah... Allons au parc ! Proposa Mitsuhiko.

Conan prit son manteau et, sous la pression de Ran, prit même des gants au cas où qu'il glissa dans une poche en attendant. Ils allaient se mettre en route lorsque Ran s'exclama :

-Attendez-moi ! Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au parc, j'ai des courses à faire et vous prenez le même chemin que celui de la supérette.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tandis que Conan la regardait avec une expression peu convaincue. Elle ne s'était quand même pas mise en tête de le surveiller, elle aussi ? Il devait bien avouer qu'il s'y attendait un peu, surtout que c'était logique, mais quand même !

Hélas, il semblait bien s'agir de cela car même si elle s'éclipsa une fois au parc, elle promit de repasser après ses courses avant de rentrer, sans doute pour vérifier que Conan ne s'était pas volatilisé. Il avait tenté de la rassurer en insistant subtilement sur le fait qu'il était accompagné, mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux. Après tout, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal, et même si le côté protecteur de ses proches l'agaçait, c'était parfaitement compréhensible et le fait qu'ils cherchent à ne pas le surveiller trop franchement lui laissait un peu de liberté, ce qui était bienvenu. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer un bon après midi, et de surpasser assez largement les autres en foot, comme d'habitude.

-C'est d'la triche, t'es trop fort ! Se plaignit Genta.

-C'est vrai, il n'y a pas d'intérêt à jouer alors qu'on sait déjà qu'on va perdre ! Renchérit Mitsuhiko.

-Mais si, ça vous permet de vous améliorer ! Argumenta Conan.

-Je trouve qu'au contraire, on a nos chances, commenta Ai. Edogawa-kun m'a parut un peu rouillé, pas vous ?

-Eh ?! S'exclama Ayumi. On dirait pourtant qu'il joue encore mieux que d'habitude !

-Alors c'est nous qui avons du rouiller, sourit la scientifique. On a moins joué pendant qu'il n'était pas là, ça doit expliquer des choses !

-C'est de sa faute aussi, ronchonna Genta, on était occupé à le chercher !

-Désolé les gars, s'excusa Conan.

-Ran-neechan nous a dit que tu ne te souvenais pas de ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est vrai ? Demanda Mitsuhiko.

L'intéressé hocha la tête et chercha rapidement à changer de sujet. Ai l'y aida heureusement et ils continuèrent à jouer jusqu'au retour de Ran.

-Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

-Conan-kun est trop fort ! Gémit Ayumi en guise de réponse. Même en jouant tous contre lui, on arrive pas à le battre.

-C'est injuste de ne pas me laisser de goal, ronchonna ce dernier.

-Oh, ça va ! Répliqua Ai. Ça nous a permit de marquer un peu, mais au final c'est toujours toi qui mène quand même.

-Vous voulez faire autre chose ? Questionna Ran.

-On pourrait aller jouer chez le professeur ! Proposa aussitôt Mitsuhiko. Tu as raté plein de jeux Conan-kun, on va te les montrer ! Je suis sûr qu'on ne le dérangera pas.

-Bonne idée, comme ça on pourra enfin le battre, approuva Genta avec un sourire satisfait.

-Mieux vaut le laisser travailler, fit Conan, peut enthousiaste. Tu n'as pas une autre idée Ran-neechan ?

-Je peux vous emmener quelque part si c'est dans Tokyo, il faut juste que j'apporte les courses à l'agence, si ça vous dit.

-Bonne idée ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas allé en ville avec Ran-oneesan ! S'exclama Ayumi.

Et la matinée passa. L'après midi, il se remit à neiger, et ils s'habillèrent encore plus chaudement pour aller jouer dans la neige.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, ressemblant incroyablement à ce qu'était leur quotidien avant la disparition de Conan. Amuro était en vacances apparemment, et ne reviendrait pas avant quelques jours, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il se fit engueuler par une Sera qui se jeta sur lui en pleurant lorsqu'elle le vit, Ran n'ayant pas pensé à l'avertir comme elle avait profité des vacances pour partir un peu, et il du également faire un examen chez un médecin spécialisé, qu'il réussit à convaincre de son amnésie bien que le docteur en question soit très surpris de la forme qu'elle avait.

Évidemment, il savait ne pas pouvoir continuer comme ça indéfiniment. Tout avait l'air normal, mais Conan savait que certains de ses proches avaient des doutes divers sur son histoire et sur le fait qu'il allait bien. La police et Kogoro étaient contents de le revoir en vie, même si ils le montraient plus ou moins, mais aucun d'eux n'était satisfait du mystère entourant sa disparition, et maintenant que l'essentiel, à savoir retrouver l'enfant sain et sauf, était fait, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'enquêter sur les rares éléments qu'il avait apporté... Et en ressortir avec encore plus de questions. Et il devait des explication à Ai et au professeur, et ses parents avaient confirmé arriver très bientôt.

Prudent, il préféra prendre une journée pour passer du temps avec eux, devinant qu'il ne pourrait y échapper s'il voulait que sa mère le lâche un peu. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à en convaincre Ran, Kogoro ne s'en préoccupant pas plus que ça, et le jour finit par arriver.

Le détective se leva tôt ce matin là. Il salua rapidement la jeune fille et le moustachu avant de partir chez le professeur. Il voulait avoir le temps de discuter un peu avec lui avant l'arrivée de ses parents.

Hélas pour ce plan, ces derniers étaient déjà là quand il arriva. Il fallait s'en douter, mais il n'en fut pas moins surpris lorsque sa mère se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras à peine était-il entré.

-Oh Shin-chan ! J'étais tellement inquiète !

-Ma... Maman, doucement !

Elle le lâcha seulement pour mieux le regarder. Elle lui agrippait toujours les épaules et le tenait à bout de bras pour mieux l'observer.

-Ah, c'est vrai ! Tu as maigrit !

-Il a quand même meilleure mine que le jour où il est revenu, tempéra Agasa. Et même ce jour là, il se portait plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances... Si on omet son hypothermie.

-Et les cicatrices dont vous avez parlé ? S'inquiéta l'actrice. C'est vrai que j'en vois ici.

Elle commença à déplacer le visage de l'enfant avec sa main pour mieux voir, et il l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

-Maman ! Je vais bien !

-Met toi à la place de ta mère, elle était inquiète, sourit Yuusaku en s'approchant à son tour. Et elle n'était pas la seule ! Tu as disparu pendant un mois sans laisser aucune trace, et sans réapparaître avec un autre visage avec l'aide du professeur cette fois, bien sûr qu'on était inquiets.

-Bon, maintenant que tes parents sont là, tu peux nous dire où tu étais ? Demanda Ai.

-Ils ne vous l'a pas dit ? S'étonna Yukiko.

-Ah... Il n'a pas voulu, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, expliqua le professeur avec un air presque gêné.

-C'est surprenant, alors que vous êtes le premier à qui il s'est confié quand il a rajeunit, nota l'écrivain.

-C'est différent, se défendit l'enfant. A ce moment là, ça venait d'arriver, j'étais coincé hors de chez moi et personne ne me connaissait en tant que Conan, j'avais besoin d'aide !

-Donc tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de t'expliquer en espérant le convaincre. Mais ici, il te connaissait et tu n'as pas eu à te justifier, alors tu as préféré tout garder pour toi. Oui, ça colle avec ton caractère, réfléchit Yuusaku.

-Shin-chan ! Ce n'est pas bien de cacher des choses ainsi aux gens qui tiennent à toi ! Le réprimanda Yukiko. Je sais que tu aimes bien faire cavalier seul, mais accepte de l'aide de temps en temps !

-C'est ce que je fais ! D'ailleurs, vous devriez le savoir, vous m'avez aidé récemment, enfin, avant ma disparition ! Rappela-t-il en songeant à quant ils avaient du cacher la vraie identité d'Okiya à Bourbon.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu ne nous demande de l'aide qu'en dernier recours, fit justement remarquer l'actrice avec un air un peu triste. Tu ne nous fais pas confiance.

-Si, bien sûr ! S'exclama l'adolescent rajeunit. C'est juste que...

-Il n'a pas envie de vous mettre en danger, devina la scientifique. Et il n'a sans doute pas envie que vous mettiez trop le nez dans ses affaires.

-Je peux le comprendre, sa mère a tendance à être assez invasive parfois ! Plaisanta l'écrivain avant de prendre une mimique d'excuse devant le regard noir que Yukiko lui lança.

Profitant que sa mère l'avait lâché, Conan la contourna pour s'avancer plus loin dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison voisine, chez lui, et vit la lumière trahissant que Subaru s'y trouvait en ce moment.

-Ah, Subaru-kun n'a pas tenu à venir. Il a proposé de nous laisser la maison, comme il sait que ses propriétaires sont là, mais je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas la peine.

-Vous avez bien fait, approuva le faux enfant. Enfin... Je suppose.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ai pu réagir à cette dernière phrase, qui avait été presque chuchotée, il se retourna.

-Bon, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je ne tourne pas autour du pot plus longtemps ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! Acquiesça aussitôt l'actrice.

-Asseyez-vous, je vais nous apporter à boire ! Proposa le professeur.

Ils prirent place sur les canapés et, une fois qu'ils furent tous assit devant une boisson, Yukiko demanda, l'air à la fois impatiente et inquiète :

-Alors ? Que t'es-t-il arrivé le jour de ta disparition ?

-Il a probablement croisé des criminels quelconques, a vu ce qu'il ne devait pas voir et a été emmené, suggéra Ai.

-Je pensais plutôt qu'il leur avait échappé, mais ne pouvait pas revenir sous peine d'être retrouvé, affirma Yuusaku. Il y a en effet peu de chances pour que des criminels gardent un témoin gênant en vie, d'autant que ça ne leur apportait probablement rien, étant donné qu'on a reçu aucune demande.

-Pour une fois, tu te trompes, c'est Haibara qui a raison, le contredit Conan.

Ils parurent surpris, en particulier Yuusaku car avoir tord était un fait rare pour lui.

-Tu as vraiment été kidnappé alors ?! S'enquit Agasa. Pendant tout ce temps ?!

-Oui, quasiment, confirma l'enfant. Et la raison pour laquelle ils m'ont gardé en vie...

Il hésita, devinant que sa mère n'allait pas apprécier, puis il finit par lâcher :

-C'était pour faire des expériences sur moi, en quelque sorte.

Il avait espéré atténuer l'impact de la nouvelle en rajoutant « en quelque sorte » mais cela manqua cruellement d'efficacité concernant Yukiko, qui parut horrifiée à l'idée, et pas vraiment mieux pour les autres d'ailleurs.

-Comment ça ? Demanda très sérieusement Ai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? S'inquiéta l'actrice en se rapprochant aussitôt pour reprendre son examen.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'impatienta-t-il aussitôt en la repoussant. Je vais bien ! Ils ont l'air d'être une sorte d'organisation à part, différente de l'organisation des hommes en noir. Ils font beaucoup de recherche, dont des recherches très... Particulières. Au début, il s'agissait de simples tests pour vérifier mon endurance par exemple, et puis ils ont remarqué des spécificités. Ils ne savent pas d'où elles proviennent, mais je pense qu'elles proviennent d'un autre effet secondaire de l'APTX 4869 que j'ai ingéré.

-Oh ? Fit la scientifique, surprise. Et quel est cet effet secondaire ?

L'enfant se retourna vers la maison occupée par Okiya, parut pensif puis se leva.

-Allons ailleurs où on ne pourra pas nous voir à travers les vitres.

Surpris, tout le monde obtempéra et le suivit dans une des pièces du sous-sol. Là, il commença à enlever les vêtements du haut pour se mettre torse-nu.

-Tiens, ils t'ont rendu exhibitionniste ? S'étonna Ai avec une pointe d'ironie.

Yukiko paraissait tout aussi surprise. Elle porta soudain ses mains à sa bouche avec une sorte de hoquet en voyant les cicatrices sur la peau nue de son fils.

-C'est ces gens, ces scientifiques comme tu dis, qui t'ont fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien, ils auraient leur place dans l'Organisation je pense, commenta l'ex-MIB.

La plupart des cicatrices étaient bénignes, le genre de chose qu'on pourrait se faire en s'égratignant à cause de ronces par exemples, ou encore des griffures de chat. Les brûlures étaient un peu plus surprenantes, mais guère plus graves, il n'y avait aucune brûlure au delà d'une brûlure au second degré superficielle. Elles avaient été causées sur des zones précises et réduites, probablement par chocs électriques ou contact avec un solide très chaud, et aucune d'entre elle ne nécessitait de soin à première vue.

Tout cela était suffisant pour hérisser une mère poule, mais ce qui avait surtout retenu son attention, c'était les deux cicatrices dans le dos de l'enfant, qui semblaient plus longues et sérieuses, bien qu'également guéries.

-C'est comme s'ils t'avaient opéré deux fois dans le dos, nota Yuusaku en cherchant à garder un air calme pour apaiser sa femme.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait de voir notre fils dans cet état ?! S'indigna l'actrice.

 _Raté_... Songea l'écrivain. Heureusement, Conan lui ôta la lourde tâche de répondre à cette accusation.

-Il a raison. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont découvert quelque chose de très... Étrange. Mais vous ne me croirez sans doute pas si je ne vous le montre pas, alors...

-Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas un effet qui nécessite que tu sois malade et que tu boives de l'alcool ? S'inquiéta le professeur.

Le détective fit non de la tête. Il avait un air sérieux, comme s'il abordait un point vraiment important, et avait du mal à trouver comment le présenter au mieux. Il craignait visiblement la réaction de sa mère, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il resta en partie de dos à eux, et elles apparurent.

Elles jaillirent de son dos aussi vite qu'il changeait de taille lorsqu'il prenait l'antidote. Sortant des cicatrices de son dos comme deux fantômes blancs, deux ailes déployées apparurent, quelques plumes voletant ici et là.

Aucun des spectateurs ne put cacher son air abasourdit.

-Impossible... Souffla Ai.

-Oh, Shin-chan, c'est tellement mignon ! S'exclama Yukiko.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle avec l'air surpris par cette réaction pour le moins... Déplacée.

-C'est surtout très inhabituel, fit remarquer Agasa. Cela ne te fait pas mal ?

-Il petit peu, avoua Conan, mais pas autant que de prendre l'antidote, et puis c'est plus rapide. En plus, je contrôle cet effet là.

On sentait qu'il essayait de rassurer ses proches sur le sujet. La scientifique ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher, curieuse.

-Elles ne sont pas totalement blanches, nota-t-elle. Il y a aussi des taches noires. On dirait des ailes d'harfang des neiges.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi, confirma Conan. Néanmoins je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Comment ont-ils fait ça ? S'enquit Ai.

-Si je le savais... Souffla le détective. Je les ai un peu entendu, et je peux deviner de par mes connaissances, mais il y a plein de choses que je ne comprends pas... Et je ne sais pas si c'est le moment idéal pour en parler, ni si c'est très important...

-Tu ne veux pas enlever ces ailes ? Demanda le professeur.

L'enfant parut hésiter, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

-La question ne se pose pas pour le moment, expliqua-t-il. Bien sûr, les garder ne serait pas une bonne idée pour plusieurs raisons, mais je peux les dissimuler, cela n'a donc pas un caractère urgent. Retrouver ma taille normale, par contre...

-Il faut quand même que tu m'expliques au mieux comment ils ont fait ça, que je puisse déduire l'impact que cela aura sur le fonctionnement de l'antidote, et si tu auras toujours tes ailes sous forme adulte, déclara la scientifique. Il va me falloir du temps pour étudier ça car cela pourrait être dangereux, tu ne pourras pas tester de nouvel antidote entre temps.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Conan.

-Enfin Shin-chan, c'est normal, il vaut mieux être prudent, le raisonna Yukiko.

Yuusaku s'était également approché, l'air toujours surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

-Eh bien... Je suppose qu'on sera d'accord pour dire qu'ils auraient pu te faire bien pire, mais ça reste assez étrange de voir ça...

Le visage de Conan se ferma, inquiétant ses proches.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shin-chan ?

-Ce que vous voyez là, c'est loin d'être le seul type d'opération qu'ils savent faire...

Il frissonna, et sa mère l'obligea aussitôt à se rhabiller. Les ailes disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues sous le regard fasciné de certains, et une fois que l'enfant eu remis toutes ses couches, ils retournèrent dans le salon s'installer sur le canapé.

-Je suppose que tu n'étais pas le seul cobaye là bas ? Devina Yuusaku.

L'enfant hocha la tête, mais ajouta aussitôt :

-N'enquête pas sur eux, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'écrivain. Tu as déjà l'Organisation qui t'a fait rajeunir. Tu ne peux pas te battre sur deux fronts !

-C'est vrai, mais de une je pourrais m'en occuper après, et surtout... Disons que d'autres personnes sont déjà sur le coup.

-Ces gens t'ont aidé à t'échapper ? Devina Ai.

Le petit détective hocha la tête.

-Ils n'accepteront probablement pas d'aide. De toute façon, les gens qui m'ont retenu seraient apparemment infiltrés dans divers endroits. Mieux vaut faire l'ignorant pour l'instant, s'occuper de l'Organisation d'abord, puis d'eux.

-Effectivement, tu ne peux pas te permettre de jouer sur deux tableaux en même temps avec des ennemis si puissants, confirma Ai.

-Mais quelle est leur étendue exacte ? Questionna Yukiko.

-C'est difficile à dire... J'en sais finalement assez peu. C'est aussi pour ça que je préfère attendre.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne nous dis pas tout, devina Yuusaku.

Conan prit un air innocent avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Vous promettez de me laisser gérer ça ?

Ses parents se regardèrent puis soupirèrent.

-Tu ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix, encore, regretta Yukiko. C'est bien d'être autonome, mais n'oublie pas que tu peux compter sur nous, sur le professeur, et sur plein d'autres personnes autour de toi. Ne les néglige pas, leur aide pourrait être précieuse.

-Je sais maman, fit Conan avec un air exaspéré.

-Enfin, au moins on sait ce qui t'es arrivé, dans les grandes lignes, ça suffira à satisfaire notre curiosité, annonça Yuusaku. Mais fait quand même attention à toi. Qui te dis qu'ils ne chercheront pas à s'en prendre à toi à nouveau ? Ils doivent pouvoir te retrouver très facilement.

-C'est possible, admis le lycéen rajeunit. Néanmoins, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'ils ne le feront pas.

-Cela n'explique pas comment tu es arrivé ici par contre, souleva le professeur, curieux.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as volé jusqu'ici ?! Comprit Ai. C'était pour ça tes vêtements déchirés dans le dos ?

Conan hocha la tête et expliqua rapidement qu'il avait développé un sens de l'orientation comparable à celui des oiseaux qui lui avait permit de s'orienter malgré la tempête de neige.

Ils continuèrent à discuter sur le sujet, demandant à Conan quelques précisions, sur ça et ce qui lui était arrivé de manière plus générale, mais il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas dire tout ce qu'il savait, même s'ils avaient du mal à déterminer si c'était par crainte de la réaction de sa mère ou pour une autre raison. En tout cas, cette dernière, voyant son malaise, eu la gentillesse de changer de sujet... En se mettant à jouer les mères poules, ce qui n'était pas préférable de beaucoup aux yeux de son fils, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

C'était vrai qu'il était plus maigre qu'avant, aussi Yukiko s'attela à la cuisine avec application tandis que Yuusaku, refrénant sa curiosité sur ce que cachait son fils, préférait dériver sur d'autres sujets. Il essaya bien une ou deux fois d'en reparler mais il se fit aussitôt réprimander par sa femme qui insistait pour qu'on arrête de parler de ça.

Le professeur et Ai, quant à eux, semblaient être des spectateurs amusés. Le professeur aida un peu l'actrice puis il se rappela qu'il devait rendre ses gadgets à Conan. Il courut les chercher et les lui rendit, tout neufs et fonctionnels.

La matinée passa assez rapidement. Vint l'heure de manger, et Conan regretta d'avoir laissé sa mère s'emballer : elle s'entêtait à ce qu'il mange à sa faim, mais elle surestimait largement la taille de son estomac. Même le professeur parut surpris.

-Tu avais mangé d'avantage le jour de ton retour, non ?

-Je confirme, appuya Ai.

Conan leur lança un regard affolé du genre « il ne fallait surtout pas dire ça ! », mais c'était trop tard : sa mère se mit à nouveau en tête de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier s'il n'était pas malade.

-On dirait que tu as un peu de fièvre, assura-t-elle.

-Maman, je t'assures que non ! Je ne tousse même pas ! Et je me sens très bien !

-C'est possible que tu sois infecté mais que tu ne présente pas encore de symptômes, remarqua Yuusaku. Après tout, tu as fait une belle hypothermie, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

Conan s'échina à leur assurer que tout allait bien, mais peine perdue, sa mère se mit en tête de le couver encore plus. Il soupira, exaspéré : vivement qu'ils repartent !

Il chercha à manger un peu plus pour les rassurer, et pour faire honneur à la cuisine de sa mère qui était très réussie, mais il avait du mal : il n'était plus habitué à engloutir de telles quantités, mais cela suffit à les rassurer un peu, ou plutôt à contenter l'actrice, qui ne relâcha pas son attention pour autant.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? Vient, on va regarder la télévision un peu, il y a une série policière que j'aime beaucoup qui va passer, je suis sûr que tu apprécierais !

Elle le cala presque de force sur ses genoux et mit une couverture par dessus eux pour regarder le feuilleton, sous le regard amusé des trois autres qui n'osaient piper mot de peur de provoquer l'actrice. Agasa se joignit à eux tandis qu'Ai allait travailler dans son labo et Yuusaku s'isoler pour continuer un de ses romans.

Et l'après midi passa à son tour, calme, presque ordinaire, même si cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ainsi passer la journée avec ses parents en étant chez le professeur et non chez lui. L'autre élément, c'est que Yukiko se comportait encore plus en mère poule que d'habitude, ce qui le fatiguait un peu, mais il pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir, encore moins s'y opposer...

La soirée tomba rapidement, ce qui les prit par surprise alors qu'ils s'étaient légèrement assoupis tous les deux.

-On est déjà le soirs ?! S'exclama Yukiko. Zut ! Avec le décalage horaire, je me suis endormie, je n'ai pas fait attention ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée Shin-chan ! Tu as faim ?

Ce dernier lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il émergeait tout autant qu'elle en bâillant.

-Il n'est pas encore tard, la rassura-t-il. Le soleil se couche simplement tôt, mais cela ne fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il fait noir. Et non, je n'ai pas encore faim, je t'assures !

Il remarqua que la télé était éteinte et que le professeur était un peu plus loin, occupé à bricoler. Conan s'approcha de lui.

-Vous ne nous avez pas réveillé ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Et puis c'était très touchant de vous voir dormir tous les deux, s'amusa le professeur. Et ça vous a probablement fait du bien. Tu es une vraie marmotte en ce moment j'ai l'impression.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, le contredit Conan en bâillant. Simplement, le froid, ça fatigue, même si je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti aujourd'hui. Et puis je me suis levé tôt ce matin alors que je me suis couché assez tard.

-Oh, il neige ! Fit Yukiko depuis le salon. C'est étonnant que les enfants ne soient pas déjà venus faire un bonhomme de neige ici ! La neige doit rester pourtant, non ?

-Oh, ils ont essayé, confirma le professeur, mais la tempête l'a fait disparaître, et ils n'en ont pas encore construit un nouveau depuis que Conan est revenu, ils se contentent de faire des batailles de neige.

Sans doute que si on avait laissé l'esprit créatif des DB libre, ils auraient déjà refait un ou deux bonhommes de neige, mais les adultes autour d'eux avaient tendance à insister plus que d'habitude pour qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps dehors, et Conan se doutait que ça avait – encore – un rapport avec lui. Certes, il faisait froid en ce moment, et oui il avait fait une hypothermie, mais il allait très bien maintenant, et une fois suffisamment couvert, il ne risquait plus rien, surtout qu'il n'était pas seul !

Yukiko s'éclipsa pour aller prendre sa douche. Conan en profita pour lire un manga qui traînait et Yuusaku ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Alors, bien dormi ? Demanda ce dernier avec un ton amusé.

-Tu nous a vus ? S'enquit le détective sur la défensive, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Bien sûr. Je suis passé m'hydrater un peu, et le professeur m'a dit de ne pas faire de bruit. Vous étiez très mignon, mère et fils, dormant ensemble ! Je vous ai même prit en photo d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Yukiko sera ravie d'en faire son nouveau fond d'écran.

-Génial, maugréa l'enfant. Et Haibara ?

-Elle n'est pas réapparu à ma connaissance. Elle a du venir elle aussi quand je n'étais pas là. Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps.

-Elle devait vouloir nous laisser en famille, devina Conan. Et ? Tu as bien avancé dans ton roman actuel ?

-Très bien, j'ai passé la moitié de l'histoire ! Je vais pouvoir rattraper mon retard.

-Comment ça retard ? S'étonna l'enfant.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'avais la tête à écrire quand tu avais disparu ? J'ai continué quelques projets quand je le pouvais, bien sûr, certains ont même bien avancés, mais globalement, j'ai moins écrit le mois dernier, j'étais trop occupé à enquêter sur ta disparition.

-Ah, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas posé trop de problème avec tes éditeurs, fit Conan avec un ton d'excuse.

-Penses-tu, ils m'adorent ! Enfin, j'ai quand même eu un peu de mal à en convaincre certains, comme je ne pouvais pas parler trop franchement, mais invoquer l'urgence familiale a suffit. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais maintenant que tu es de retour, je dois mettre les bouchées doubles. Je n'ai plus d'excuse !

-J'imagine.

Conan avait vaguement l'air de compatir. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable, ce n'était pas sa faute, mais il avait conscience d'avoir mis son père dans l'embarras. Malgré ses dires, ce n'était pas bon de cesser ainsi ses activités pendant un mois, aussi connu soit-il. Il espérant que sa renommée l'aiderait à surmonter cette difficulté, mais son public ne devrait pas lui en tenir rigueur, ce qui était l'essentiel.

Petit à petit, le dîner s'organisa. Conan téléphona à Ran pour lui confirmer qu'il mangeait chez le professeur et qu'il dormirait probablement chez lui aussi. C'était déjà prévu, en tout cas Conan avait évoqué la forte probabilité que cela arrive, mais il devinait que la jeune femme serait rassurée s'il l'appelait pour le confirmer, cela éviterait qu'elle l'appelle dans la soirée pour vérifier que tout se passait bien.

Il profita ensuite que sa mère sortait de la douche pour y aller lui même, pendant que Yuusaku et Ai se décidaient à les rejoindre pour de bon.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau attablés tous ensemble. Conan fit de mon mieux pour manger assez pour ne pas que sa mère s'affole, et elle sembla satisfaite par son appétit, même si elle continuait à le surveiller beaucoup trop à son goût.

Heureusement, tout le monde n'était pas comme elle, et si son père ou Ai ne se privèrent pas de lui lancer une ou deux piques sur le sujet, la plupart du repas passa en discutant de sujets divers.

Cela faisait toujours bizarre à Conan de manger si souvent chez le professeur en ce moment et surtout avec autant de monde à leur table, d'autant que c'était toujours un assemblage inhabituel de personnes, qui mangeaient rarement ensemble, et encore moins ici. Cela contribuait à donné un côté étonnant mais qui ne parvenait pas à dissiper la sensation agréable d'être de retour chez soit.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, puis tout le monde y se coucher. Conan eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil. En cause, bien sûr, il y avait sa sieste de la matinée avec sa mère, qui avait quand même duré une bonne paire d'heures, mais pas que. D'autres pensées occupaient son esprit, moins joyeuses, plus préoccupantes. Il se devait bien sûr de réfléchir à comment les choses risquaient d'évoluer, mais des souvenirs peu joyeux remontaient également, maintenant qu'il avait expliqué en bref ce qui lui était réellement arrivé à ses proches, et pourquoi, comme avec l'Organisation, il ne pouvait en parler à personne d'autre.

Il se sentait assez mal, aussi. Mal à l'idée qu'à nouveau, il allait devoir cacher des choses à Ran, encore plus qu'avant. Et puis il n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien remarqué que ses proches n'étaient pas satisfaits de son histoire, même si peu semblaient avoir compris qu'il leur cachait des choses. Sera la première l'avait mitraillée de questions et avait très vite comprit que son amnésie était fausse, même si elle s'était gardée de donner le fond de sa pensée à haute voix, et heureusement pour lui car Ran était présente à ce moment là, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui les avait fait dériver sur des sujets plus innocents.

Le faux enfants se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit en silence, ayant du mal à trouver le sommeil. Lorsque sa mère, qui dormait dans la même pièce que lui, lui demanda s'il allait bien, il s'obligea à ne plus bouger après cela, et finit par s'endormir sans cesser de songer que le plus dur restait à venir...


	7. Chapitre 7

Salutations !

Pardon, ça fait un bail que j'avais pas mis cette fic à jour ! Et pour les gens qui s'inquiétaient de savoir si je la continuais ou pas, oui, ne vous en faites pas, je suis juste un escargot ^^' En fait je peux oublier une fic ou ne plus avoir d'inspi et soudain revenir dessus, ça ne se décide pas vraiment mais je n'abandonne jamais une fic sauf mention du contraire. Bon après c'est sûr qu'y en a où vous avez plus de chances d'avoir la suite bientôt que d'autres mais tout ce qui touche à Conan est plutôt sûr d'être terminé un jour normalement.

Enfin bref, pardon de en pas avoir updaté cette fic plus tôt donc ! Aussi, ce chapitre est assez court par rapport au précédent, mais j'ai préféré, pour me remettre en jambe doucement sur cette fic. En espérant que vous ayez toujours envie de lire la suite !

J'vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour poster le prochain chapitre mais je promet rien. Mais ne perdez pas espoir ! Et merci beaucoup à tous les gens qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'a motivé à reprendre et continuer la fic ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **C** **hapitre** **7**

* * *

Il sut tout de suite qu'il était malade en se réveillant. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait du mal à se lever et il se mit rapidement à tousser, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rappliquer sa mère.

-Je savais bien que tu avais une mine bizarre hier soir ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment tu te sens Shin-chan ?

-Pas très bien, avoua-t-il, conscient que nier ne servirait à rien. J'ai du attraper un rhume.

-Quelle idée aussi d'être venu ici pendant une tempête de neige ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester à l'abri en attendant que ça cesse et venir après ?

-Et ainsi être très clairement visible dans le ciel ? Répliqua le détective.

De plus, ce n'était sans doute pas le fait d'avoir bravé la tempête qui l'avait rendu malade, vu le temps d'incubation normal d'un virus, il avait du l'attraper avant, mais ça, ce n'était pas très important. Sa mère fit la moue.

-Tu ne pouvais pas nous appeler ou demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ?

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de répondre. Ce n'était pas le type de toux qui déchirait les poumons, mais ça risquait de venir rapidement, il se sentait bien malade. Néanmoins, bon point, cela suffit pour que sa mère arrête de le questionner et préfère s'occuper de lui. Mauvais point, il n'était toujours par fan de ses manies de maman poule, sans parler du fait qu'évidemment, elle en profita pour rameuter les autres à son chevet, et qu'ils semblaient s'être passé le mot pour faire des réflexions désagréables, du professeur qui ne le faisait pas exprès à son père et Ai qui étaient déjà plus moqueurs et ironiques.

-Dites, normalement on ne conseille pas le repos à un malade ? Demanda Conan. Comment vous voulez que je me repose avec des réflexions pareilles ?

-Ils n'ont pas tord Shin-chan, tu es beaucoup trop imprudent ! L'enfonça sa mère.

-Maman !

-Bon, je vais chercher un thermomètre, s'échappa-t-elle en retirant sa main du front de son fils. Ton front a l'air chaud mais comme tu es sous la couette ça fausse peut-être, mieux vaut vérifier.

Sa toux et le son de sa voix ne paraissaient pas la rassurer. Il faut dire qu'il toussait régulièrement et sa voix semblait déjà commencer à s'enrouer.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ? S'enquit Yuusaku.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé de son lit et trouvait gênant que tous le monde soit attroupé autour de lui dans cette situation. Fort heureusement, le professeur accompagna l'écrivain pour l'aider à préparer une boisson chaude et un petit déjeuner pour le malade, tandis qu'Ai l'auscultait avec Yukiko puis s'éclipsa pour aller chercher les médicaments adéquats.

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait t'emmener voir un médecin ? Suggéra l'actrice.

-Non non, ça ira, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Lui assura Conan. Tu l'as dis toi même, j'ai un peu de fièvre mais ça va, je suis au chaud, Haibara a des médicaments pour ça, tout va bien !

-Oui mais quand même, avec ce qui t'es arrivé...

-Je t'assure que ça va, dit très sérieusement le jeune détective en la fixant dans les yeux avant d'être coupé par une quinte de toux qui fit faire la moue à sa mère.

-Je ne suis pas convaincue... Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu veux éviter de voir un docteur ? Tu as peur qu'il pose trop de questions à propos de tes cicatrices ?

-Il y a de ça, avoua-t-il.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, il avait vu pas mal de personnes en blouse blanche pendant un mois. Un peu trop à son goût, et même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu de risques qu'un médecin généraliste ai quoi que se soit à voir avec tout ça, il préférait éviter. Même voir Ai, qu'il connaissait pourtant bien, en blouse de scientifique lui avait collé un frisson, qu'il avait heureusement réussit à dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Et ce n'était clairement pas maintenant, alors qu'il était fatigué et malade, qu'il avait envie de se remémorer tout ça ni de faire des efforts pour le cacher.

Heureusement sa mère n'insista pas, préférant le couver, à tel point qu'elle ne l'autorisa pas à sortir de son lit de toute la matinée, au point de rester à côté de lui pour le surveiller, et à le gronder lorsqu'il voulu lire. Ai ne put retenir un petit sourire ironique en passant à côté d'eux alors que l'actrice proposait à son fils de lui faire la lecture.

Il réussit quand même à s'habiller et à se lever et bouger un peu pour manger, et comme il avait l'air d'aller mieux, ou au moins aussi bien que ce matin, il réussit à passer sur le canapé devant la télé. Bon, ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il avait imaginer ces quelques jours, mais ça pourrait être pire ! Son père passait pas mal de temps seul pour écrire, mais passait quand même régulièrement discuter. Sa mère était un peu trop envahissante, mais il avait du mal à lui en vouloir. Vu le contexte, se serait arrivé, qu'il soit malade ou non. Enfin, c'était quand même plutôt agréable et reposant ! Même s'il se doutait que ça n'allait pas durer. Ses parents restaient rarement très longtemps !

Néanmoins, il fut prit par surprise par Ai, qui s'approchait avec un air sérieux alors qu'il regardait un feuilleton, sa mère étant un peu à côté dans la cuisine en train de faire une boisson chaude.

-Dis, j'aurais quelques questions sur ce qui t'es arrivé, surtout sur tes ailes. Autant en profiter tant que tu es ici.

-Ah ? Fit le détective en baissant le son de la télé. D'accord.

Sa mère leur jeta un coup d'œil intrigué alors qu'ils discutaient avec sérieux. Conan évitait de parler trop fort et semblait éviter certains sujets pour éviter tout ce qui pourrait l'inquiéter. La scientifique soupira et s'approcha pour lui chuchoter :

-Je sais que tu veux ménager ta mère mais j'ai besoin de ces informations, surtout si je veux savoir si tu peux tester un antidote avec ces ailes ou non.

-Je peux ?! S'exclama soudain l'enfant avec un air enthousiaste avant de tousser.

-Shin-chan, attention à ta voix !

Sa mère rappliqua de la cuisine avec les boissons et de quoi grignoter, l'air inquiète.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-La principale condition pour qu'un antidote fonctionne, c'est qu'il soit malade, expliqua Ai. Or, cette condition est actuellement remplie. Comme en plus il est prévu qu'il passe quelques jours ici, cela pourrait être le moment idéal pour qu'il teste un antidote. Mais avant ça, je dois vérifier plusieurs choses. Idéalement, il faudrait que je t'observe un peu, mais il vaut mieux aller au sous sol, pour ça je suppose ?

Conan hocha la tête. Sa mère voulu le forcer à s'habiller plus chaudement jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rappelle que de toute façon il allait devoir se mettre torse nu. Elle fit la moue.

-Prend au moins une couverture quand même. Tu pourras toujours la mettre façon toge romaine !

L'actrice se tourna ensuite vers Ai, l'air incertaine.

-Est-ce que c'est gênant si je viens ?

-Oui, répondit le détective alors que de toute évidence la question ne lui était pas destinée.

-Dis donc, c'est méchant ça Shin-chan ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi ! S'énerva Yukiko en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

-J'ai pas dis le contraire ! Se défendit-il. Mais ça risque d'être gênant si tu nous interrompt tout le temps, non ?

Il se tourna vers Ai en espérant qu'elle confirme ses propos. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai que c'est mieux si on est pas trop interrompus, mais je vous laisse en discuter. En tout cas je t'attends en bas.

Il ne fut pas long à la suivre, ayant réussit à convaincre sa mère de rester là haut. Il avait certes été un peu abrupte, mais il avait la sensation qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas sans ça.

Ai semblait également attentive à son bien être, notamment à ce qu'il n'attrape pas froid, surtout sachant qu'il était malade, mais son comportement en ce sens était déjà nettement plus raisonnable. Après que Conan se soit mis torse nu et ai sorti ses ailes, ils s'employèrent à placer la couverture de sorte à ce qu'il n'ai pas trop froid mais à ce qu'il puisse bouger et que les ailes restent visible.

-Bien. Et dis le si jamais tu commences à avoir froid, ou ta mère ne me laissera pas t'examiner à nouveau tant qu'elle sera là. Vu que cela te permet de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos pendant un temps, je suppose que tu ne veux pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

Conan hocha la tête en ajoutant avec un air exaspéré :

-Se serait même une excuse pour elle pour jouer encore plus les mères poules.

-Ah, ce n'est pas son maximum ? S'étonna Ai avec un sourire ironique. Enfin peu importe, passons au vif du sujet !

La scientifique commença à lui poser de nombreuses questions, dont certaines qu'elle avait déjà posées, histoire d'être sûr d'elle. Elle examina les ailes de Conan et la façon dont elles s'articulaient, et elle remarqua rapidement d'autres détails anatomiques étonnants, et l'enfant ne tarda pas à lui avouer que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'un docteur l'examine de trop près.

-Je ne sais pas trop dans quelle mesure c'est le cas, mais je n'ai plus les mêmes caractéristiques qu'un être humain normal, expliqua-t-il. Ne serait-ce que ma température corporelle, maman s'est un peu affolée tout à l'heure mais d'après ce que je sais ce n'est pas une température si élevée pour mon métabolisme. Enfin, heureusement, la plupart de ces changements semblent ne survenir que quand mes ailes sont sorties.

-Tout ceci est problématique, songea Ai. Rassure moi, tu n'as pas repris ta taille initiale quand tu étais là bas ?

-Non, heureusement, mais je me demande si le fait que je puisse faire apparaître et disparaître mes ailes est lié à l'APTX. Apparemment je suis la première personne dans ce cas.

-Parlant de ça, est-ce que tu peux les rentrer et sortir à volonté ? Questionna Ai. Est-ce que cela te fatigue ? Car j'aimerais bien que tu le fasses pour que je vérifie deux trois choses.

-Je peux, mais c'est fatiguant et il y a des effets négatifs si je le fais trop de fois à la suite, expliqua le détective. Comme tu as déjà du le remarquer, les ailes ne sont pas dissimulées sous ma peau lorsqu'elles sont rentrées, elles sont comme créées en à peine une seconde quand je les fais apparaître. C'est un processus qui devient très vite fatiguant, entre autre, si j'en abuse. Je le sais car ils m'ont forcé à les faire apparaître et disparaître aussi vite et autant de fois que possible plusieurs fois.

Il avait dit ça avec un air assez posé mais Ai tiqua devant la formulation et son expression. Elle se garda cependant de faire le moindre commentaire, aussi continua-t-il :

-Je ne saurais pas dire comment je réussis à les faire apparaître et disparaître volontairement. C'était loin d'être évident au début, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le maîtriser, mais maintenant ça me paraît presque aussi naturel que de bouger mes bras ou mes jambes. Je ne peux pas en dire autant du fait de voler, mais je me débrouille.

La scientifique l'écoutait avec attention. Ils passèrent encore un bon moment à discuter pendant que la scientifique lui demandait des précisions, et elle l'observa rentrer et sortir ses ailes une ou deux fois, avant de lui intimer de se rhabiller en voyant qu'il avait la chair de poule et qu'il avait l'air de se mettre à tousser encore plus souvent.

-Bon, merci pour ton aide. Je dois encore vérifier plusieurs choses, mais je pense que tu pourras essayer un antidote demain. En espérant qu'il fonctionne toujours !

-Oh, c'est vrai ?! S'exclama Conan, l'air enchanté par la nouvelle.

Sa voix enrouée l'empêcha de bien articuler le dernier mot, et Ai le força à terminer de se rhabiller puis le poussa vers le haut.

-On verra ça en temps et en heure, maintenant tu devrais plutôt faire attention à toi ! Si tu es trop malade demain, j'attendrais que tu te sentes un peu mieux pour que tu prennes l'antidote. Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Termina-t-elle d'un ton ferme avant qu'il n'ai pu protester.

Il n'en eu de toute façon pas vraiment l'occasion étant donné que sa mère s'était approchée, pour ne pas dire précipitée, dès qu'elle les avait entendu sortir. Elle remarqua très rapidement qu'il semblait tousser plus qu'avant, et Conan ne trouva pas de façon de la rassurer.

Heureusement, c'était l'heure de manger, ce qui lui permit de souffler un peu vu que Yukiko aidait à préparer le repas. Il se cala sous la couette sur le canapé en attendant, sous la surveillance à distance de sa mère.

Et la soirée passa. Il ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit là non plus, mais ce n'était pas seulement du à la maladie cette fois, mais également à l'excitation à l'idée d'essayer un nouvel antidote. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas aller voir Ran en étant Shinichi...

...Mais d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, pourrait-il seulement revoir Ran, et même ses autres proches, en tant que Shinichi, après ce qui venait d'arriver ? Il craignait que certaines des cicatrices restent visibles, et cela paraîtrait très vite étrange qu'ils aient exactement les même. Réfléxion faite, il allait falloir qu'il s'en occupe ! Il y avait peut-être encore moyen d'en faire disparaître certaines. Pour celles de son dos par contre... Enfin, il ne se montrait pas torse nu en tant que Shinichi tous les quatre matins, surtout en cette saison ! Et pour l'instant la question ne se posait pas, mais il allait devoir faire attention à ça.

* * *

 _Chap fini et posté le 28-09-2017_


	8. Chapitre 8

Hey ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. J'ai vite bien avancé ce chapitre après avoir posté le dernier mais j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

En espérant que je ne mette pas trop de temps à écrire le suivant, mais comme d'habitude, je ne promet rien. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle arrivera un jour x)

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Shinichi haletait, mais ne put retenir un sourire en se regardant dans le miroir. Il était redevenu lui-même !

-Shin-chan ! Est-ce que ça va ? Réponds moi ! Cria sa mère en frappant à la porte.

-Tout va bien, c'est fini. Je m'habille et j'arrive !

En même temps, quelle idée de vouloir rester à côté de la salle de bain pendant qu'il prenait l'antidote. Forcément qu'il allait hurler de douleur au moment du changement de taille, ça lui arrivait à chaque fois ! Mais il pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire autre chose à l'autre bout de la maison pendant qu'il testait l'antidote.

-Attends avant de remettre tes vêtements en haut, j'aimerais observer tes cicatrices dans le dos et voir si tu peux faire sortir tes ailes sous cette apparence aussi.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Shinichi enfila un pantalon à sa taille d'adolescent avant d'aller ouvrir à la scientifique et à sa mère. Conscient qu'être trop nombreux agglutinés autour de la porte ne servirait à rien, Yuusaku et Agasa les attendaient dans le salon.

Yukiko sourit en le voyant.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ainsi ! Tu as toujours l'air un peu maigre ceci dit.

Ils continuèrent sur cette lancée pendant que Ai passait dans son dos pour observer les cicatrices ainsi que deux trois autres choses, avant de lui demander de sortir ses ailes. Il s'exécuta, et fut seulement à moitié étonné de voir qu'elles avaient grandit proportionnellement à sa taille. Ai semblait également s'y attendre.

-Je me demande vraiment comment ça marche, et surtout comment ils ont fait pour te donner ces capacités. Ils doivent avoir des connaissances très avancées, dont des inconnues du milieu scientifique.

-En tout cas ça te va bien, sourit Yukiko. Mais je croyais que les harfangs des neiges mâles étaient blancs et que c'est les femelles qui étaient tachetées, comment ça se fait que tes ailes soient tachetées si c'est bien des ailes d'harfang ?

-Peut-être parce que chez les oiseaux les mâles sont ZZ et les femelles ZW alors que chez les humains les mâles sont XY et les femelles XX, suggéra Ai. Ils sont capables de faire beaucoup de choses mais c'est possible que d'une façon ou d'une autre ton caryotype influe sur celui qu'ils peuvent te donner.

-En fait je pense qu'il s'agit bien d'ailes d'harfang des neiges mâle, les interrompit Conan. Les mâles peuvent être tachetés, ils ne sont pas forcément entièrement blancs, surtout quand ils sont jeunes. Vu le nombre et la couleur des taches sur mes ailes, je pense que ça correspond. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi des ailes d'harfang par contre.

-Mais ça te va bien je trouve. Les harfangs sont des animaux qui s'approchent en volant de leur proie sans qu'elle les entende, pour soudain les saisir dans leurs serres, un peu comme tu le fais pour coincer les criminels, surtout en tant que Conan, où le fait que tu sois un enfant fait baisser leur garde aux gens, commenta Ai.

Le détective fit la moue et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais fut coupé par une quinte de toux.

-Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? Si tu veux l'examiner pendant qu'il a ses ailes il faudrait peut-être que j'aille chercher une couverture non ? S'enquit Yukiko.

-Je veux bien, si ça ne vous gêne pas, approuva la scientifique en jetant un regard interrogateur à son sujet, lequel manifesta son accord malgré sa toux.

En attendant que sa mère revienne, il s'entoura de ses ailes pour se réchauffer tout en maugréant :

-Je vais peut-être finir par trouer certains de mes vêtements, se sera plus simple.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas, même si ce sont des vêtements que tu ne porterais que sous une veste ou un pull, ça se verrait au moment de les laver par exemple. Et ça pourrait t'inciter à les sortir, ce qui n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Même si ces types ont décidé de te laisser tranquille, mieux vaut que personne ne découvre tes nouvelles capacités. Et quand je vois les bêtises que tu peux faire dès que tu as un antidote dans les mains...

Shinichi préféra ne pas lui dire qu'il pouvait sortir ses ailes malgré des vêtements assez épais, mais que ça lui faisait mal et déchirait de façon assez importante les dits vêtements, alors que des fentes prévues pour pouvaient être assez discrètes.

-On peut les mettre seulement sur mes vêtements d'ici, avec des fermetures éclair par exemple pour être plus discret et éviter les courants d'air.

Il fut interrompu par sa mère qui revenait avec la couverture, et qui s'arrêta en le voyant comme enroulé dans ses ailes.

-Ho, ça rend très bien ! Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai que ça doit tenir chaud.

Le lycéen hocha la tête en prenant la couverture et en l'arrangeant, remettant ses ailes dans une position de repos.

-Oui, ça tient bien chaud, sauf dans le dos entre mes ailes où c'est moins bien couvert.

Ils passèrent dans le labo où ils furent rejoins par le professeur et Yuusaku, qui restèrent tous pour regarder les examens de Ai, l'air intéressés.

-Vous avez vraiment besoin de tous rester pour regarder ? Demanda Shinichi. On pourra vous raconter plus tard si vous voulez.

-Allons, laisse moi profiter de mon fils un peu ! Sourit Yuusaku. On ne t'a presque jamais vu avec ta taille normale !

-Peut-être mais j'ai l'impression d'être un animal de foire. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment cette impression pendant tout le mois dernier, et même si c'est moins gênant avec vous, c'est quand même très malaisant.

De toute évidence ce n'était pas évident pour lui de l'avouer, mais le fait qu'il en parle malgré tout fit comprendre à ses proches que cela le mettait réellement mal à l'aise.

-J'ai compris. On se reverra après alors. Essaye quand même de ne pas passer toute la matinée ici ! Surtout que ça fait déjà un moment qu'on y est.

-En fait ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger, fit remarquer Agasa.

-Déjà ?! S'étonna Yukiko. Je vais préparer le repas ! Ai-chan, tu penses que tu auras encore besoin d'examiner Shin-chan après manger ?

-Probablement, vu que votre présence m'a gêné, répondit-elle avec son tact habituel.

Les trois spectateurs eurent l'air gênés et se décidèrent à aller préparer à manger. L'actrice fut la première à sortir. Agasa et Yuusaku étaient sur le point de la suivre mais une remarque de la scientifique les fit s'interrompre.

-Dis moi Kudo-kun, cette couverture est bien la même que hier ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Le professeur se retourna, inquiet.

-C'est vrai que j'ai entendu que tu avais froid hier avec cette couverture seule. Comme en plus tu es plus grand elle ne doit pas suffire. Tu veux que j'aille en chercher une autre ?

Il ne se rendit compte qu'après qu'en réalité c'était l'inverse, il avait l'air de transpirer. Yuusaku fronça les sourcils.

-On dirait que tu as chaud. Ce n'est pas un signe que l'antidote ne fera bientôt plus effet ?

Shinichi eu l'air surpris mais se rendit vite compte qu'en effet, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il avait chaud. Ai avait l'air surprise.

-C'est bizarre, les effets ne devraient pas disparaître si vite. Je suppose que ton métabolisme doit en effet être plus rapide lorsque tu as des ailes.

A peine avait-elle suggéré cela que Shinichi retint en cri et porta sa main à son cœur, sous le regard inquiet des deux hommes.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Pardon papa, mais je crois que je mangerais avec vous en tant que Conan ce midi. Allez aider maman, je vous rejoins.

Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce pendant qu'un second spasme de douleur le prit. Ai l'observa pendant quelques secondes, jetant des coups d'œils réguliers à sa montre.

-Il vaut mieux que tu rentre tes ailes avant de rétrécir, je ne suis pas sûr de comment elles réagiraient si elles sont sorties pendant le changement de taille, finit-elle par dire alors que les spasmes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Néanmoins la fumée sur sa peau trahissant le début du changement de taille était déjà apparue, et la douleur ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il avait titubé vers un mur pour s'y appuyer et même s'il avait entendu et compris ce qu'avait dit Ai, il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer ses ailes que la douleur atteint soudain un pic. Il ne put retenir un cri, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau à la hauteur d'un enfant. Haletant, il tourna la tête et fut rassuré de voir que ses ailes avaient également changé de taille. Ai soupira.

-Bon, au moins maintenant on sait que tu peux changer de taille avec tes ailes. Néanmoins la prochaine fois j'aimerais que tu ne sorte pas tes ailes du tout, afin de vérifier si ça influe effectivement sur la durée d'effet de l'antidote ou si c'est le cas même si tu n'as pas tes ailes.

-Ça marche, fit Conan en rentrant ses ailes et en enlevant la couverture. Tu veux que je reprenne un antidote cet après midi ?

-Non, surtout pas, pas si tôt ! S'exclama la scientifique. Il faut attendre entre chaque prise sinon il finira par ne plus faire effet, mais je pense que ça devrait être bon pour demain. Par contre tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'habiller, surtout que tu n'as plus tes ailes pour te réchauffer ! Tes habits sont restés dans la salle de bain.

-Je sais, lâcha le détective avec un air exaspéré.

Il se dirigea en toussant vers la salle de bain sous le regard pensif d'Ai.

Mais quand même, pour cette histoire de vêtements, il allait falloir y réfléchir. A moins qu'Ai n'ai plus besoin de voir à nouveau ses ailes, ou moins souvent.

Il frissonna et se hâta de se vêtir correctement avant de rejoindre les autres pour manger.

* * *

Le séjour de ses parents à Tokyo était terminé, et il n'avait pas tardé à retourner à l'Agence après cela, vu que le week-end était passé et donc qu'Ai pouvait difficilement continuer à étudier les effets de l'antidote sur son nouveau métabolisme. Il devrait sans doute attendre les vacances ensuite, mais la scientifique semblait tout de même avoir bien avancé.

Ses parents semblaient peu enclins à repartir, surtout sa mère. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner pourquoi, c'était déjà assez étonnant qu'ils ne se soient pas précipités chez le professeur juste après qu'il les ai appelés pour leur annoncer son retour. Ils avaient cependant finis par repartir, se doutant que leur fils apprécierait moyennement leur présence surtout si c'était pour le couver, et également car cela pourrait sembler étrange, notamment pour Ran qui était passée les voir avant leur départ. Elle ne l'avait pas dis clairement mais elle était de toute évidence étonnée que les parents de Shinichi semblent autant concernés par le retour de Conan et restent plus longtemps que ses supposés vrais parents.

Parlant de Shinichi, il avait prit l'antidote une seconde fois, et même si il avait fait effet plus longtemps, cela restait plus court qu'avant, mais difficile de dire à quoi c'était du vu que c'était déjà le cas avant au fur et à mesure que son corps s'habituait à l'antidote. Il avait également envoyé des messages à Ran depuis son téléphone de Shinichi mais ne l'avait toujours pas appelé en prétextant des soucis de réseau. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps et l'opportunité la semaine dernière, et maintenant il préférait éviter que Ran se rende compte qu'encore une fois, Shinichi était malade en même temps que Conan. Il faudrait quand même qu'il ne tarde pas trop.

Il rentrait seul à l'Agence. C'était encore assez rare que ses proches le laissent effectuer des trajets seul, et parfois Conan rusait pour leur faire croire qu'une personne l'accompagnait, histoire d'avoir la paix et surtout de prouver, après coup, que tout c'était bien passé et donc qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être trop prudents. Et lui-même faisait preuve de prudence en passant autant que possible par des rues fréquentées. Il avait beau s'être montré rassurant auprès de ses proches, il ne pensait pas être totalement tiré d'affaire pour autant et préférait éviter de prendre des risques. La sensation d'être suivi ou observé qu'il avait parfois ne l'aidait pas.

Et justement, cette sensation d'être suivi, il l'avait à nouveau. C'était plus fréquent quand il était seul, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était vraiment suivi ou juste parano. Il ne remarquait jamais personne, mais il se doutait que les gens qui l'avaient retenu pendant un mois pouvaient sans doute le filer sans se faire voir.

Alors qu'il passait devant une ruelle, il eu un brusque sentiment d'alerte, couplé à une sorte d'odeur qui lui rappelait la façon dont Ai lui avait dit qu'elle percevait la présence des membres de l'Organisation. Et cette odeur là lui faisait penser à une autre organisation, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, une main le bâillonna tandis que l'autre enserrait ses bras et sa poitrine, l'attirant dans la ruelle qu'il venait de passer, hors de vue des passants.

-Hé bien hé bien, ça fait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Lui susurra une voix à l'oreille.

Conan, qui avait commencé instinctivement à se débattre, cessa aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix. De toute façon, la personne qui le tenait était trop forte pour qu'il puisse se libérer ainsi. Il chercha à agripper sa montre pendant que la personne continuait :

-On te laisse tranquille une semaine, et tu crois déjà qu'on t'a oublié ? Je te pensais intelligent, mais tu es bien naïf ! Et inutile de t'affoler, je ne viens pas te récupérer, juste te prévenir. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas été trop causant à notre sujet, c'est bien. Tu as obtenu un petit sursis grâce à ça, mais n'oublie pas : ça ne durera pas.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'activer sa montre que la personne retira la main autour de ses bras et sa poitrine pour appuyer sur des points précis au niveau de sa nuque. Il poussa un cri étouffé tandis que la personne le laissait glisser à terre, retirant son autre main et tournant les talons pour s'en aller. Conan réussit à lui jeter un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de la personne à laquelle il pensait, puis il essaya tant bien que mal de se lever avant qu'elle n'ai disparu au bout de la ruelle, mais rien à faire. Son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir, comme déconnecté, bien que la douleur, vive sur le coup, diminuait rapidement. Le temps qu'il soit à nouveau assez maître de ses mouvements pour se lever et se déplacer, il était seul dans la ruelle depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ai un quelconque espoir de rattraper la personne qui venait de le menacer.

-Merde ! Jura Conan.

Il envisagea un instant d'aller voir malgré tout au bout de la ruelle, mais à peine avait-il réussit à faire un pas mal assuré qu'il se ravisa. Cela ne servirait à rien et serait dangereux. Il préféra retourner du côté de la rue, où il fut prit par surprise par une ombre qui s'approchait rapidement de lui alors qu'il sortait de la ruelle. Il eu un mouvement de recul avant de se détendre en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

-Subaru-san ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Son esprit oublia momentanément ce qui venait d'arriver pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme et il eu très vite la réponse à sa question : son attitude comme son expression en le voyant semblaient indiquer qu'il l'avait suivi, car il semblait rassuré de le voir. Allons bon !

Okiya du sentir qu'il était percé à jour car il se fendit d'un sourire sans chercher à cacher ses intentions.

-Hé bien, je t'ai vu partir de la maison du professeur avec ton sac, j'ai donc pensé que tu devais rentrer chez toi, mais tu semblais seul pour faire le trajet. J'ai voulu t'accompagner mais étant un peu en retard, je ne t'ai rattrapé que maintenant.

-Dites plutôt que vous m'avez suivi, sans doute par crainte que je refuse que vous m'accompagnez, devina le détective. Vous n'avez pas déjà quelqu'un à protéger ?

-Je peux faire deux choses à la fois, surtout que je ne suis pas seul pour ça. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je t'ai suivi ?

-Vous aviez l'air pressé et inquiet, comme si vous saviez que j'étais dans cette ruelle et étiez inquiet de pourquoi j'y avais tourné.

Ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs, maintenant que Conan y pensait. Si Okiya avait vu qu'on l'avait attiré dans la ruelle, il aurait bien vu que l'enfant n'y était pas allé volontairement et serait sans doute allé vérifier plus tôt. A moins que... Connaissant ses adversaires, c'était possible.

-Tu as raison, abdiqua Okiya sans se départir de son sourire. On en a discuté avec le professeur et cette fille aux cheveux auburn, ainsi que Kudo-san et Yukiko-san, et cela nous a semblé à tous plus prudent de garder un œil sur toi. Et j'ai l'impression que j'ai bien fais. Quelqu'un m'a distrait sur le chemin et je t'ai perdu de vue pendant un instant, mais j'ai en effet tout de suite compris que tu avais du tourner dans cette ruelle pour disparaître aussi vite. Ou que tu n'y étais pas allé tout seul, vu le timing avec lequel on m'a distrait, je me trompe ?

Il était diablement perspicace ! Conan était d'accord que la diversion était sans doute volontaire et non accidentelle, mais il ne pouvait pas demander des détails sur le physique de la personne qui avait distrait Okiya sans que cela soit prit comme une confirmation, et il doutait de toute façon que l'information lui soit utile. Il se contenta d'un sourire d'enfant innocent.

-J'ai simplement été distrait, moi aussi, par des mouvements dans la ruelle ! J'avais cru voir un chat et voulais aller le caresser, mais il s'est enfuit en me voyant approcher.

-Et tu es tombé en allant voir ce chat ? Demanda Okiya.

-Non, répondit le détective rajeunit, surpris par la question. Pourquoi ?

-Car cela ne se voit presque plus maintenant, mais quand tu es sorti de la ruelle, on aurait dit que tu avais un peu de mal à te déplacer.

Zut, effectivement, il avait mit du temps à totalement s'en remettre. Le détective continua cependant de nier, même en sachant qu'Okiya ne serait de toute façon pas dupe.

-Ce n'était qu'une impression ! Bon, je vais y aller. Je suppose que vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'à l'Agence, que je le veuille ou non ?

-Je me ferais taper sur les doigts par le professeur et la fille qui habite avec lui si je te laisse partir seul après ça.

-Pourtant s'il s'est bien passé quelque chose alors logiquement rien d'autre n'arrivera sur le trajet, non ?

-Qui sait.

Conan fit la moue en se cachant à peine avant de se remettre à marcher dans la bonne direction, Okiya à ses côtés. Et malgré son air nonchalant, l'enfant voyait bien qu'il avait dit vrai : il prenait la situation très au sérieux et épiait les environs avec attention. Tant qu'à faire, autant essayer d'avoir l'air de rien une description de la personne qui l'avait distrait.

-Et la personne qui vous a distrait, elle ressemblait à quoi pour que vous pensiez qu'elle l'a fait volontairement ?

-Pourquoi, tu veux savoir si c'est une des personnes qui t'a séquestré ?

Conan retint une grimace. Comme il le pensait, ça allait être compliqué. En espérant quand même qu'Okiya ne dise rien de ce qui venait de se passer à Ran et Kogoro, ou ses efforts pour qu'ils lui redonnent plus de liberté et d'autonomie comme avant allaient partir en fumée ! Et non seulement ça n'empêcherait pas ces gens de l'enlever à nouveau si l'envie leur en prenait, mais cela pourrait également les impliquer contre leur gré...

* * *

 _Chapitre terminé et posté le 12-10-2017_


	9. Chapitre 9

Salutations !

J'ai complètement oublié de préciser que si vous êtes pas à jour dans le manga, ce chapitre vous spoil un peu concernant Okiya (il faut avoir lu jusqu'au tome 85 idéalement), et se sera le cas pour le reste de la fic vu que je considère les révélations de Scarlet Showdown comme acquises pour mes lecteurs.

Je pense que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans la fic, et que les révélations se fassent doucement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça se met en place petit à petit ! Mais pas de spoil.

Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, et je ne posterais probablement rien pendant novembre vu que j'ai le NaNoWriMo, mais j'essaye de pas oublier la fic et de pas mettre trop trois plombes !

Un grand merci à Daidaiiro30 pour ses commentaires réguliers, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Ils arrivaient en vue de l'agence lorsqu'ils surprirent un visage connu, mais que l'enfant n'avait pas revu depuis son retour.

Amuro repéra rapidement le duo, mais son regard se fixa sur le petit détective plutôt que sur Okiya, stupéfait. Visiblement, il venait de rentrer et personne n'avait eu le temps de le tenir au courant du retour du disparu, ce qui semblait surprenant. Conan se sentit gêné devant son regard et parti aussitôt dans un registre qu'il connaissait bien. Il prit un ton enfantin pour le saluer comme si de rien était.

-Tiens, Amuro-no-niichan ! Vous êtes revenu de vacances ?

L'intéressé cligna des yeux, toujours surpris. Il s'accroupit au niveau de l'enfant pour mieux le voir.

-Conan-kun ?! Alors elle disait vrai.

Ah, si, on le lui avait dit, mais sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas cru, surtout si on ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de détails. Conan prit un air plus sérieux.

-Avant que vous ne posiez la question, je vais bien, et non je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé pendant ma disparition, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Amuro devint soudain attentif.

-Comment ça tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

L'enfant réussit à dénuder ses bras jusqu'au coude sans enlever son manteau afin de montrer au serveur les marques de piqûre dans le pli du coude, trahissant que nombre d'aiguilles avaient du percer sa peau à cet endroit là récemment, et pendant un certain temps. Amuro fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as été drogué ?

-Probablement, répondit le petit détective en remettant ses manches normalement. Je me souviens d'avant ma disparition, et de mon retour, mais entre les deux, rien. Le médecin que j'ai vu pense aussi que c'est l'explication la plus probable. Mais si la drogue utilisée empêche la formation de nouveaux souvenirs, alors je ne me souviendrais sans doute jamais de rien.

-Et ? De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Bien, Amuro semblait accrocher à son histoire. En même temps, depuis le temps qu'il la répétait à tout le monde, il avait eu le temps de la peaufiner, en même temps que de réaffiner ses talents de comédien. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir faisant mine de chercher dans sa mémoire. En réalité il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire, étant donné que d'autres personnes lui avaient déjà demandé des précisions sur ses souvenirs d'avant et après sa disparition.

-Je me souviens que j'étais avec les DB, commença l'enfant. Ils devaient rentrer chez eux, alors on s'est séparés. Je crois que j'allais chez le professeur pour récupérer mon téléphone, que j'avais laissé à charger chez lui, mais c'est tout. Je me souviens seulement de quand j'ai laissé les autres.

Et comme Ai ne s'était pas jointe à eux, il avait fait le trajet seul. Il garda pour lui ce qui s'était passé après cela pour enchaîner sur ce qui était sensé être son souvenir le plus récent après sa disparition.

-Ensuite, je me souviens m'être réveillé chez le professeur. Ils m'ont dit que j'avais frappé à la porte et que j'étais en hypothermie, mais qu'ils ne savent pas comment je suis arrivé là.

Le serveur fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Okiya.

-Vous étiez là ?

-En effet, j'étais à ce moment là chez le professeur. Je n'ai rien remarqué quand je suis allé chez lui, mais il y avait alors une tempête d'une rare intensité, on y voyait pas à un mètre devant soit. Je n'avais encore jamais vu pareille tempête, surtout en ville. Environ quinze vingt minutes après mon arrivée, nous l'avons entendu frapper faiblement à la porte. Il était en train de faire une hypothermie et a perdu connaissance quand nous l'avons emmené à l'intérieur. Quand il s'est réveillé, il nous a dit ne se souvenir de rien concernant sa disparition. Nous n'avons aucune idée de comment il est arrivé là, surtout par ce temps.

Le serveur continua à fixer l'étudiant, l'air suspicieux, et Conan se demanda s'il se questionnait toujours sur sa disparition ou commençait à nouveau à suspecter de la vraie identité d'Okiya. Pour ce qu'il en savait, rien n'avait changé de ce point de vue pendant son absence, mais il jugea quand même préférable de distraire le détective basané.

-On en rediscutera plus tard, fit-il en ayant repris sa voix enfantine. Si je ne me dépêche pas, Ran-neechan risque de s'inquiéter.

Il se tourna vers Okiya.

-Vous voulez passer à la maison ? Vous avez peut-être soif, après m'avoir accompagné.

-Volontiers.

Conan cacha sa surprise et salua Amuro tandis qu'il commençait à monter vers l'agence. Il aurait cru que l'agent du FBI déclinerait son invitation. Il ne craignait probablement pas de se retrouver seul avec Bourbon, et il doutait que se soit parce qu'il pensait qu'il puisse encore lui arriver quelque chose pendant qu'il montait les marches. Sans doute qu'il avait vraiment soif, tout simplement. Enfin, ce n'était pas très grave. Conan se fit simplement la réflexion que c'était la 1ère fois qu'Okiya mettait les pieds à l'agence.

* * *

-Conan-kun, tu aurais pu prévenir que tu rentrais ! J'avais dis qu'on passerait te chercher !

-Mais Subaru-san a proposé de me ramener !

-Pour être plus précis, je l'ai vu commencer à rentrer seul et ai songé qu'il serait plus prudent de l'accompagner, corrigea Okiya avec un sourire.

L'enfant tressaillit et le fusilla du regard, mais fut vite distrait par Ran.

-Je le savais ! Conan-kun, ne soit pas si imprudent. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais c'est dangereux pour toi de te promener seul. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne te souviens de rien que tout va bien ! Tu pourrais disparaître à nouveau !

-Elle a raison, affirma Kogoro. On sait toujours très peu de choses sur cette affaire, mais il paraît évident que tu as été enlevé et séquestré. Je doute que tu ai réussi à t'échapper, comme je vois mal ceux qui ont fait ça te déposer gentiment chez le professeur, mais quoi qu'il en soit, on ignore tout des coupables et de leur motivation, tout comme de la raison de ton retour, il faut donc être prudent.

-D'accord, abdiqua Conan en baissant la tête.

Ran devait se douter que ce n'était qu'une façade mais elle s'en contenta et reporta son attention sur Okiya pour le remercier de l'avoir raccompagné. Conan écouta sans trop participer et fut rassuré de voir que le soit disant étudiant ne comptait pas révéler l'incident de la ruelle. Pas à Ran et Kogoro en tout cas. Hélas, ce n'était sans doute pas ce qui allait les empêcher de le surveiller attentivement pendant encore un bon moment.

Naturellement, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux menaces de tout à l'heure. De combien de temps disposait-il avait qu'ils ne tentent de le récupérer ? Comment s'y prendraient-ils ? Que seraient-ils prêts à faire pour cela ? Serait-il vraiment en mesure de les en empêcher ? Les questions se pressaient, nombreuses, et lui faisaient mesurer à quel point il connaissait peu ses ennemis. Il avait tu beaucoup de choses même au professeur et à Ai, mais il en ignorait encore plus.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être revenu. Même s'ils réussissaient à l'enlever à nouveau, il avait revu ses proches, et l'avoir revu en vie, même s'il disparaissait à nouveau ensuite, était sans doute préférable à une absence plus longue sans savoir ce qui s'était passé du tout. Ils s'inquiéteraient peut-être moins.

L'idéal restait quand même qu'ils ne réussissent pas, et même qu'ils abandonnent l'idée, mais -ce n'était pas gagné. Hélas, Conan n'avait aucun moyen de contacter les alliés qui pourraient lui en dire plus.

-Conan-kun.

Il fut distrait par Okiya qui s'accroupit pour lui parler.

-Je te laisse ici, si tu n'essaie pas d'aller vadrouiller seul, tu devrais être en sécurité, sourit-il.

-Vous ne restez pas boire quelque chose ? S'étonna l'enfant.

-Non, je voulais surtout m'assurer que tu rentre bien jusqu'ici.

Okiya souriait, mais Conan le sentait sérieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de son manque de confiance.

-Vous voulez me dire d'être prudent c'est ça ?

-Oui. Si j'entends de Ran-san ou du professeur que tu es trop imprudent, je n'hésiterais pas à demander à James de te faire protéger par des agents du FBI.

Il avait parlé peu fort, en s'assurant que Ran et Kogoro étaient trop loin et occupés pour entendre. Conan soupira. Il hésita à faire remarquer à l'agent du FBI déguisé que l'effet dissuasif risquait de ne pas suffire, mais de une ça ne l'empêcherait pas de vraiment le faire suivre par le FBI, et de deux il risquait de prendre ça comme une invitation à en parler à James au plus vite. Il eu néanmoins un sourire sincère, touché par son inquiétude.

-Je devrais pouvoir gérer. Rentrez bien.

Okiya fronça les sourcils, mais ne répliqua rien et se leva pour partir. Conan ne doutait pas qu'il avait compris le sous entendu derrière son « Rentrez bien ». Il doutait qu'ils prennent ses proches pour cible, mais leur dire de faire attention à eux eux aussi ne pouvait pas faire de mal, surtout quand ils se mettaient en tête de jouer les gardes du corps.

* * *

-Et, tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ? Demanda Sera.

-Non. Je te l'ai dis, cela vient probablement de drogues empêchant la formation de nouveaux souvenirs, je ne peux donc pas me rappeler de souvenirs que je n'ai jamais eu.

La détective lycéenne fit la moue. Elle avait proposé à Ran, Conan et Sonoko de sortir en ville, et profitait d'une absence momentanée des deux amies pour discuter avec l'enfant.

Lorsqu'il l'avait revue après son amnésie, elle avait foncé à l'agence après que Ran l'ai prévenue et s'était jetée sur lui en pleurant. Ils avaient néanmoins quelque chose de prévu peu de temps après et Sera n'était pas restée longtemps, mais assez pour demander à ce qu'on lui raconte les grandes lignes, et pour douter de la véracité de cette version des faits. Et naturellement, alors qu'elle voyait Conan pour la seconde fois depuis son retour, elle avait très vite ramené le sujet sur la table, de façon anodine en présence de Ran et Sonoko, mais Conan avait comme l'impression qu'elle était décidée à en savoir plus, et il se surprit à espérer que les deux filles reviennent vite. Certes, il avait la nette impression que Ran n'était pas totalement convaincue non plus, idem pour Sonoko à vrai dire, mais au moins elles ne le montraient pas trop frontalement.

-Mais quand même, c'est curieux, fit-elle. Je pensais que tu chercherais d'avantage à enquêter sur ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu n'as rien réussi à déduire d'autre ?

Elle le scrutait avec un air sérieux et attentif, et le garçon ne put cacher son air blasé.

-Oui, les policiers m'ont fait la réflexion aussi, mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai un trou de mémoire d'un mois, trou de mémoire que les autres n'ont pas, c'est très perturbant. Quant à l'enquête, il y a très peu d'éléments nouveaux même avec mon retour, car je ne me souviens pas d'où j'ai disparu exactement. La police a essayé d'enquêter avec le peu que je leur avais fournis, notamment en cherchant le chemin que j'ai du logiquement prendre quand j'ai été enlevé, mais sans rien trouver. Pour le reste, j'ai ces traces de piqûre, et plusieurs cicatrices et brûlures qui peuvent être interprétés de différentes façons.

Mais en effet, même lorsque des policiers étaient passés pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et lui demander deux ou trois précisions, il avait demandé s'ils avaient trouvé quoi que se soit, mais c'est tout. Il avait fait deux trois suggestions, plus ou moins proches de la réalité, mais n'avait pas vraiment été plus loin. Il voyait bien que certains inspecteurs avaient des doutes sur son histoire et avaient remarqué son comportement. Mais même le jour de son retour, il avait bien senti que les gens se doutaient de quelque chose alors même qu'il avait activement cherché des explications et hypothèses sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré l'attention des inspecteurs.

Surtout que vraiment, que pouvait-il faire ? C'était comme avec l'Organisation, il devait attendre des opportunités, et ne pouvait presque rien faire sans cela. Enfin si, il y avait certaines choses qu'il pouvait rechercher, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment pour le moment.

Sera du remarquer sa frustration car elle sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on finira bien par en apprendre plus ! Tu serais peut-être capable de te souvenir de quelques éléments importants ou remarquer des choses qui ont échappées à la police si tu les accompagnes non ?

-Peut-être, mais Ran-neechan n'a pas voulu me laisser les accompagner, disant que j'avais besoin de repos et que de toute façon, s'il restait des preuves après un mois, on était pas à quelques jours près. J'ai essayé d'argumenter contre mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir.

Pourtant il aurait effectivement aimé accompagner les policiers dans leur enquête, pour en apprendre plus lui même et aussi vérifier où ils en étaient. Mais peut-être qu'elle le laisserait les accompagner maintenant. S'il demandait à des inspecteurs comme Satô ou Takagi de l'accompagner, il était sûr qu'ils accepteraient de réexaminer les lieux. Le soucis serait plus de réussir à masquer qu'en réalisé il se souvenait très bien de l'endroit exact où on l'avait enlevé.

-Tu voudras qu'on aille y jeter un œil après ça ? Proposa Sera avec enthousiasme.

Conan la fixa en clignant des yeux, surpris.

-Je ne sais pas si Ran-neechan et Sonoko-neechan voudront nous accompagner...

-Mais si, je suis sûr qu'elles veulent savoir ce qui t'es arrivé toi aussi, et ne seraient pas contre t'aider ! Et au pire si cela ne les intéresse pas on pourra y aller tous les deux, ça ne devrait pas poser de soucis vu que je serais là pour te surveiller et te protéger ! Elles savent que j'en suis capable !

En effet, la détective lycéenne avait un niveau tout à fait honorable en jeet kune do, de ce que Conan-kun en avait vu en tout cas. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi bonne que Ran ou Makoto, bien que se soit difficile à déterminer vu qu'elle s'était effectivement frottée à ces deux là en combat, mais en étant rapidement interrompue, mais restait redoutable.

Les deux détectives aperçurent alors Ran et Sonoko au loin, s'approchant lentement d'eux, prises dans leur discussion. Sera se leva aussitôt du banc sur lequel elle et Conan s'étaient installés pour les attendre tout en proposant à ce dernier :

-Allons leur proposer ça ! Surtout qu'il fait nuit tôt donc vaut mieux y aller maintenant, tant qu'il fait encore jour.

L'enfant hocha la tête et la suivit à travers la foule jusqu'aux deux jeunes filles. Il fut soudain bousculé et tomba à terre tandis qu'une personne manquait de s'écrouler sur lui.

- _Oh, sorry_ _little_ _boy ! I didn't see you !_ (Excuse moi petit ! Je ne t'avais pas vu!) S'excusa une voix venant d'au dessus de lui avec un accent américain.

Sera s'était retournée d'un bloc, alerte, et se détendit en voyant ce qui ressemblait à une banale collision, mais l'enfant s'était figé pendant une demi seconde avant de se tourner vers la jeune étrangère qui l'avait bousculé sans songer à cacher sa surprise. Heureusement la position de l'adolescente empêchait Sera de voir son expression. Conan prononça silencieusement « Max », puis s'interrompu en la voyant mettre un doigt sur sa bouche puis se releva en reprenant son rôle avant de lui proposer une main amicale.

- _Are you okay ?_ (Tu vas bien?)

Sera voulu combler les quelques pas qui la séparait d'eux pour s'assurer elle aussi que son protégé n'avait rien mais fut distraite par Ran et Sonoko qui s'approchaient avec un air vaguement inquiet. Elle se tourna donc vers elles pour leur dire ce qui venait de se passer, et Conan en profita pour saisir la main tendue, et ainsi, prendre le message qu'on lui tendait sans que la détective lycéenne le remarque.

- _I'm fine, sorry, I wasn't paying attention either_ (Je vais bien. Pardon, je ne faisais pas attention non plus), répondit-il en se levant.

Bon, la collision et la chute avaient quand même été plus violents que nécessaire, mais il se garda bien de le dire. L'étrangère sourit, rassurée.

- _Well, have a good day !_ (Passe une bonne journée!) Salua-t-elle avant de partir.

Les trois filles se retrouvèrent à son niveau alors que l'adolescente s'en allait sans un regard pour elles, et l'enfant pouvait voir qu'elle se forçait à marcher à une allure normale. Il glissa le message dans sa poche, frustré de ne pas pouvoir le lire tout de suite et de ne pas pouvoir fausser compagnie à ses gardiennes pour suivre l'étrangère, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il la quitta du regard, devinant que s'il la suivait trop des yeux elles finiraient par se douter de quelque chose, et se tourna vers les lycéenne pour les rassurer, avant de ramener la conversation sur ce dont il parlait avec Sera quelques minutes avant.

Après tout, ils avaient une enquête à continuer !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre terminé et posté le 31-10-2017_**


	10. Chapitre 10

Salutations !  
Ouais, j'ai dis dans une autre note de début de chapitre sur un autre fic que je posterais ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais je suis très juste niveau timing. Enfin au moins je l'ai fais !

Comme d'hab', je promet pas grand chose pour la suite, surtout avec les vacances, fêtes de fin d'année puis partiels qui arrivent, mais qui sait ! Je suis toujours assez motivé, et je me débrouille pour trouver un peu le temps d'écrire.

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! J'ose pas en dire plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise (ou vous donner de faux espoirs) mais y'a du nouveau, d'une certaine façon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

-Pfff, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit vous accompagner au juste ? Râla Sonoko. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas demandé à la police plutôt ?

-Vous n'êtes pas obligées de venir, leur rappela Conan. Après tout, Sera-no-neechan est avec moi !

-Non, hors de question que je vous laisse ! S'exclama Ran avant de se tourner vers la détective lycéenne. Ce n'est pas que je doute de tes capacités martiales, mais on ne sera pas trop de deux pour le surveiller.

Bien sûr, elle pointait Conan, qui ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son air blasé et ennuyé sous le rire de la riche héritière.

-C'est vrai qu'on est jamais trop prudent avec ce gamin !

-En plus Sonoko-chan, tu n'avais pas dis que tu étais curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'affaire de la disparition de Conan-kun toi aussi ?

-Si bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait besoin de marcher autant ! Je pensais que le binoclard se souvenait de l'endroit exact où il avait été enlevé, ou que la police l'auraient trouvé, pas qu'on aurait à tester tous les itinéraires possibles à la recherche d'indices ! Surtout que si la police l'a déjà fait, on a quand même peu de chances de trouver quelque chose, non ?

-Qui sait, Conan-kun pourra peut-être se souvenir de quelque chose, suggéra Ran.

-Exactement ! Approuva Sera avec enthousiasme.

Conan ne prêtait qu'une attention distante à leur conversation, occupé à examiner les environs. Bien sûr, il tenait à jouer correctement son rôle, sachant qu'ils étaient dans une zone un peu reculée qui aurait très bien pu être l'endroit où il a été kidnappé, mais pas que. Il cherchait aussi, avec ses connaissances des environs, à déterminer comment ils avaient réussi à arriver jusqu'à l'endroit où il les avait croisé puis repartir. Sachant qu'il y avait des caméras tournées vers la rue ici et là, il pourrait peut-être récupérer quelques informations, mais c'était peu probable et demanderait beaucoup d'efforts pour un résultat loin d'être sûr, d'autant qu'avec son histoire d'amnésie, il pouvait difficilement justifier de demander à voir les dits enregistrements. Quoique, s'il demandait à son père de faire la demande à la police, cela passerait sans doute mieux. Certes, ils avaient déjà du vérifier tout cela lors de sa disparition, mais lui pourrait peut-être reconnaître certains éléments.

En attendant, ils faisaient lentement les itinéraires les plus probables qu'il avait pu prendre ce jour là. Fort heureusement, cela n'impliquait pas un examen minutieux de chaque mètre carré, ils se contentaient de marcher dans les rues en portant une attention particulière à ce qui les entourait, s'arrêtant parfois lorsqu'un d'eux était intrigué par quelque chose ou voulait voir un endroit d'un peu plus près. Et, de fil en aiguille, ils arrivèrent finalement au bon endroit. Conan ne put s'empêcher de se figer alors qu'il se revoyait, un mois plus tôt, passant dans cette rue à ce même endroit, et...

* * *

Il ne faisait pas spécialement beau, mais il ne pleuvait pas encore. Néanmoins, étant donné le temps menaçant, ils avaient écourtés leur session de foot. Conan se dirigeait donc tranquillement vers la maison du professeur pour récupérer ses téléphones, étant donné qu'il était passé chez lui juste avant d'aller jouer avec les autres et les y avait laissés à charger. Vu le temps et qu'elle était un peu malade ces derniers jours, Ai n'avait pas tenu à les accompagner.

Le détective rajeunit marchait donc seul, sans ballon avec lequel s'occuper vu que Genta avait amené le sien. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas été contre, cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure.

Afin d'arriver plus vite, il passa par des rues peu empruntées, et c'est justement dans une de ces rues qu'il entendit soudain une voix d'adolescente hurler :

- _No, let me go !_ (Non, laissez moi!)

Il lui semblait que cette intonation correspondait à un accent américain, et la panique dans sa voix ne semblait pas feinte. Il se mit aussitôt à courir dans la direction du cri, et entendit d'autant mieux la suite de jurons et d'insultes colorés, toujours en anglais, qui suivit, bien que le nombre d'allusions à des chiens et autres canidés le surprenne un peu.

Les cris venaient d'une ruelle perpendiculaire à la sienne. Il s'empressa d'y tourner et se figea aussitôt, prit complètement au dépourvu par ce qu'il voyait.

La voix appartenait bien à une jeune étrangère essayant d'échapper à des agresseurs. Sauf que plusieurs détails faisaient passer la scène pour un tournage de film plus qu'à quelque chose de réel.

D'abord, l'adolescente avait deux ailes énormes qui lui sortaient du dos, recouverte de plumes dont certaines s'échappaient alors qu'elle se débattait, et qui _bougeaient._ Conan avait énormément de mal à croire qu'il puisse s'agir d'un déguisement, les mouvements, la position dans son dos, leur forme, tout semblait bien trop réaliste, si on omettait le fait que les humains ne sont pas sensés avoir d'ailes.

Et il y avait les agresseurs. Ils étaient trois, essayant d'empêcher la jeune fille de décoller tout en la maîtrisant. Deux étaient en train de s'y employer tandis que le troisième se contentait de regarder, mais tous les trois ressemblaient à des loups garous avec leur air bestial, tant au niveau du faciès que de la taille et la stature imposantes, la fourrure qui les recouvrait en partie et leurs longues griffes. Et même si, pour eux, la théorie d'un excellent déguisement paraissait déjà plus applicable, le principal problème était qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra ni équipe de tournage, nulle part, et qu'ils ne s'interrompirent pas en voyant l'enfant débarquer.

Au contraire.

Celui qui regardait les autres faire se retourna pour fixer le petit détective d'un regard jaune et ricana en lui lançant, toujours dans un anglais marqué de l'accent américain :

- _Tu veux jouer les héros gamins ? Va plutôt jouer ailleurs._

Ce n'est qu'en entendant cela que l'adolescente le remarqua enfin. Sans cesser de se débattre, elle le fixa en hurlant :

- _Va-t-en ! C'est dangereux !_

Mais Conan n'en avait aucune intention. Ils étaient trois, et il ne voyait aucun objet qu'il pourrait utiliser comme projectile à proximité, il ne pourrait donc en mettre K.O que deux, mais cela devrait suffire pour aider la jeune fille. Et pour le reste, hé bien il aviserait, quitte à devoir prendre la fuite pour une fois, même si ce n'était clairement pas dans ses projets pour l'instant.

Le détective rajeunit activa ses chaussures, ce qui lui attira un regard intrigué du... Du quoi d'ailleurs ? Loup-garou ? Bref, de celui qui était à l'écart, puis il s'approcha de quelques pas pour mieux viser sa cible.

- _Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça petit ?_ Lui demanda le type à l'écart.

- _Non ! Recule ! Fuis !_ S'exclama l'adolescente alors qu'elle se débattait encore plus fort.

- _Je ne reculerais pas tant que vous ne l'aurez pas lâch_ _é_ _!_ Hurla Conan en frappant de toute ses forces dans le ballon qu'il venait de faire apparaître et qui fonça droit vers un de ceux qui tentait de maîtriser l'étrangère.

Ce dernier était bien trop occupé avec la furie qui tentait de lui échapper pour remarquer quoi que se soit jusqu'à ce que l'impact l'envoie plus loin. Dès qu'elle fut débarrassée de lui, l'inconnue réussit à se dégager de la prise de l'autre et se lança dans un combat acharné.

Celui qui était à l'écart eu quelques secondes de surprise avant de se tourner vers l'enfant, furieux, et se précipiter vers lui, toutes griffes dehors. Il fut coupé net alors qu'une aiguille se plantait dans sa fourrure et il s'écroula au sol devant Conan.

Ce dernier fit quelques pas prudents, mais fut contraint de rester à distance. La jeune fille n'avait pas terminé son combat et, même si elle n'avait pas exactement l'avantage, elle semblait se débrouiller, et il ne lui serait actuellement d'aucune aide, n'ayant plus d'arme à sa disposition. Après avoir vérifié pendant quelques secondes, qu'elle tenait le coup, il se mit à la recherche d'un projectile qu'il puisse utiliser sur le dernier, ce qui lui permit de remarquer un mouvement derrière lui. Celui qu'il pensait avoir endormit avec une fléchette anesthésiante était en train de se relever, il poussa un grognement mécontent avant que son regard ne se plante sur le garçon juste devant lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Conan pour comprendre qu'il devait absolument bouger de là, mais à peine avait-il commencé à s'écarter que l'être l'agrippa avec une vitesse surhumaine et se redressa sans le lâcher, ses griffes commençant à s'enfoncer dans son cou.

- _Arrête, si tu ne veux pas que je le tue !_ Lança-t-il à l'attention de l'adolescente.

Cette dernière se figea aussitôt lorsqu'elle les vit, laissant son adversaire récupérer. Conan, lui, cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'enfuir, mais l'être était bien trop fort pour lui, plus qu'un être humain normal, et les griffes qui s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans sa gorge lorsqu'il bougeaient n'aidaient pas, si bien qu'il fut rapidement contraint à l'immobilité.

- _Allez, ne fais pas cette tête voyons, sourit !_ Continua le type. _Après tout, on te ramène au bercail ! Enfin, presque. Je craignais que tu sois seule le temps qu'on attrape les autres, mais ce ne sera même pas le cas, tu auras ce gamin pour te tenir compagnie._

Le regard de l'adolescente s'enflamma aussitôt.

- _Vous n'allez pas l'emmener aussi ?!_ S'indigna-t-elle.

- _Oh, mais bien sûr que si ! Nous recherchons toujours des cobayes ! Il ne réponds pas exactement aux critères habituels, mais i_ _l faut bien innover parfois_ _, et surtout, il a trop interféré pour que je le laisse partir si facilement !_

En entendant cela, la jeune fille semblait sur le point de se rebeller à nouveau, mais le type du le sentir car il enfonça encore légèrement ses griffes sous la peau de l'enfant, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il tressaillait d'instinct alors que la peau couvrant une partie aussi sensible de son anatomie était en train de se faire déchiqueter par des griffes acérées.

Comment ce qui était en train de se passer pouvait-il être réel ? Il devait rêver. Il allait se réveiller. Tout ceci n'était juste pas possible.

Il remarqua soudain que l'adolescente ailée se laissait attacher par l'autre type et il s'écria aussitôt comme il put :

- _Non !_

Il aurait voulu dire bien plus, mais ce simple mot avait à peine daigné sortir compréhensible, et son agresseur ne le laissa pas aller plus loin tandis qu'il lui chuchotait :

- _Et si. Il fallait réfléchir avant de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Je t'ai laissé une chance pourtant._

Il ne semblait pas avoir compris que l'enfant s'adressait à l'adolescente qui se laissait faire pour lui. Cette dernière plissa les yeux en le regardant et souffla :

- _Pourquoi tu es intervenu pour moi? Maintenant, ils_ _t'_ _ont attrapé aussi. Stupide gamin._

Elle semblait amère plus que de réellement lui en vouloir, mais le dit gamin n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la personne le tenant revenir à des proportions plus humaines, les griffes se retirer de sa gorge pour laisser la place à une main bien humaine, et même si le bras qui le tenait restait trop fort pour qu'il puisse s'en défaire, au moins il n'était plus compressé comme avant au point d'avoir du mal à respirer, point auquel il ne faisait attention que maintenant d'ailleurs.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en comprendre plus ou de tenter quoi que se soit qu'il sentit une piqûre sur son bras, et ses yeux se fermèrent inexorablement malgré tous ses efforts pour rester conscient. Il n'eut que le temps de voir l'adolescente, attachée, subir le même sort que lui avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

-Conan-kun ? Hé, Conan-kun !

-Conan-kun, est-ce que ça va ? Tu nous entends ?

-Oh, gamin !

Il mit un moment à se rendre compte que plusieurs voix l'appelaient, et même que Sera le tenait par les épaules, le secouant doucement par intermittences. Son regard se fixa soudain sur eux alors qu'il revenait à la réalité, surpris lui-même par la force du souvenir. Il n'avait absolument pas conscience d'avoir été happé à ce point, mais pour faire croire que cet endroit ne lui disait rien, c'était clairement raté.

Les trois lycéennes se détendirent en le voyant enfin les regarder plutôt que de fixer le vide et réagir, bien qu'il n'ai encore rien dit.

-Bon sang gamin, tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama Sonoko. On aurait dit que tu avais planté, tu restais planté là et ne réagissait pas du tout quand on te parlait !

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Ran.

-Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ? Demanda Sera.

Conan recula pour se dégager de la prise de cette dernière et cligna des yeux avant de fixer la ruelle où il avait tourné puis vécu tout cela. Il avait évité de trop y repenser, surtout depuis son retour, mais il ne pensait pas que ses souvenirs resteraient aussi vifs.

Il finit enfin par répondre aux sollicitations des trois filles, devinant leur inquiétude devant son absence de réponse.

-Oui, ça va, j'ai juste...

-Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?! S'enthousiasma soudain Sonoko.

-Non, simplement...

-Tu t'es souvenu de cet endroit, hein ? Fit Sera. Tu te souviens de qui t'a enlevé et comment ?

L'enfant fit non de la tête. Il ne pouvait définitivement plus prétendre que ce n'était pas ici. Bon, ce n'était pas le plus grave, il pouvait rattraper ça, mais il avait intérêt à ne pas répéter ce genre d'incidents trop souvent s'il voulait garder le secret sur ce qui lui était arrivé, sans parler de maintenir son histoire d'amnésie.

-Oui, je me souviens de cet endroit, et j'ai quelques souvenirs qui me sont revenus, mais presque rien, commença Conan. Je marchais simplement et, arrivé ici, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. Aussitôt, je suis allé voir, puis plus rien.

-C'est tout ? Se lamenta Sonoko.

-Allons, c'est déjà pas mal non ? Sourit Ran. Au moins, il s'est souvenu de quelque chose ! Et on est sûr que c'est ici qu'il a été enlevé, c'est une information intéressante non ?

-Oui, on est pas venus pour rien, confirma Sera. Mais il y a peut-être moyen d'aller encore plus loin.

-Comment ça ?

Conan retint une grimace. Il en avait déjà nettement trop dit à son goût. Alors que Masumi se détournait de lui pour discuter avec les deux autres, il ne put se retenir de porter une main à son cou au souvenir très désagréable des griffes s'enfonçant sous sa peau. Heureusement qu'il n'en restait presque aucune cicatrice, et que seule sa peau avait été touchée !

-Conan-kun ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Ran.

L'enfant retira aussitôt sa main et leva les yeux vers le visage inquiet de la lycéenne. Il réussit à sourire d'une façon qui se voulait rassurante.

-Oui, tout va bien Ran-neechan ! J'essayais juste de voir si je pouvais me souvenir d'autre chose, mais j'ai du mal.

-Peut-être que ça ira pour aujourd'hui, non ? Suggéra Ran.

Elle avait toujours un air inquiet, et Conan avait bien envie d'en profiter, cela lui donnerait une très bonne excuse. Mais d'un autre côté...

-Non, surtout pas ! S'exclama Sera. Comme on dit, il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud ! Si on examine les environs, il se souviendra peut-être d'autre chose !

C'est bien ce qu'il craignait. Et elle pourrait trouver louche qu'il insiste pour rentrer. Sonoko semblait également plus emballée par l'idée de s'entêter un peu, tant qu'à faire. Il joua donc le jeu, faisant mine de ne se souvenir de rien de plus. Mais au moins, il avait pu examiner les lieux comme il le voulait.

Ils finirent donc par rentrer, Sonoko et Sera les accompagnant jusqu'à l'agence. Cette dernière les salua avec enthousiasme, promettant à Conan de revenir pour remettre ça. Il était sûr qu'elle avait quelques doutes sur son histoire, mais sans doute pas assez pour être sûr. En tout cas, elle les gardait globalement pour elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sonoko ne tarda également pas à partir, et il passa le reste de la soirée de façon tout à fait banale avec Kogoro et Ran, qui semblait décider à le coller, son inquiétude ne la quittant pas depuis l'épisode de la ruelle. Mais Conan, lui, n'attendait qu'une chose : c'était d'être seul pour pouvoir enfin lire le message que l'adolescente qui s'était fait kidnapper avec lui ce jour là lui avait donner.

* * *

 _ **Posté le 12-12-2017**_


	11. Chapitre 11

Salut !  
J'hésitais à poster ce chapitre demain vu que j'ai déjà posté le chapitre 7 d'EsC aujourd'hui, mais finalement flemme d'attendre, surtout qu'il est déjà prêt depuis un ou deux jours ! Surtout que j'ai enfin eu le courage de dessiner un avatar à la fiction, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Bon, il est pas top, fait à la va vite, on comprend à peine que les trucs dans le dos de Conan sont des ailes x) J'essayerais p't'être de l'améliorer ou d'en faire un autre à l'occasion. Quand au risque de spoil, bah, je sais pas si beaucoup de gens découvrent encore la fic et au pire c'est pas un si gros spoil j'pense.

En tout cas bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

Des blouses blanches. Des paroles dédaigneuses. De la douleur. Tout se succédait en flashs, rendant difficile de sortir de ce cycle infernal tant ce qui défilait n'arrivait pas à poser un cadre et un contexte précis. Enfin si, il y avait bien un point commun indéniable à toutes ces scènes, mais il ne réfléchissait pas correctement et était actuellement incapable d'avoir le recul nécessaire pour s'en rendre compte.

Il voyait et entendait de façon diffuse, seule la douleur était nette, ainsi que des sentiments. Une impression de désespoir, d'être enfermé sans échappatoire.

Un contact physique qui n'était pas une douleur fit soudain disparaître tout cela et il ouvrit les yeux sur la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kogoro, mais il n'eut pas suffisamment de temps pour retrouver ses esprits pour retenir le mouvement de fuite du contact physique, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose enfin sur le détective moustachu qui venait de le réveiller en le secouant doucement, avec une expression qu'il lui voyait rarement envers lui : il avait l'air inquiet.

-Tout va bien, tu as juste fait un cauchemar, lui indiqua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Le détective rajeunit haletait légèrement, et mit encore plusieurs secondes à revenir totalement à la réalité. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait d'instinct adopté une posture de défense, et il se détendit en soupirant.

Bon sang, quel cauchemar ! Il n'en avait encore jamais eu depuis qu'il était revenu ici. Pourquoi en faisait-il un soudain ? La menace de la ruelle datait de quelques jours, rien ne c'était produit depuis, et cela le rendait un peu anxieux, ça venait peut-être de là.

-Oï, Conan.

L'enfant releva la tête vers Kogoro, qui était toujours accroupit à côté de son lit.

-Je te dirais bien que tu ne crains plus rien maintenant, mais se serait faux. On ignore encore trop de choses, mais on fera tout pour que tu ne disparaisses pas à nouveau. Mais plus on aura d'infos, plus ou pourra anticiper. Est-ce que tu ne te rappelles toujours de rien ?

Le petit détective cligna des yeux, surpris que son aîné lui parle aussi franchement. Il paraissait si tendu que ça en ce moment ? Ou bien Subaru avait craché plus ou moins franchement le morceau pour l'incident de l'autre jour ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fit non de la tête.

-Non, c'est... C'était juste un cauchemar.

Kogoro avait l'air sceptique mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, se contentant d'insister pour qu'il vienne lui parler s'il se souvenait de quoi que se soit avant de sortir de la chambre en l'invitant à faire de même pour venir prendre son petit déjeuné.

L'enfant s'assit dans son lit, pensif, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il avait caché le message que lui avait passé l'adolescente étrangère, Max, la veille. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous aujourd'hui, et il était bien content d'avoir une opportunité de lui parler, car il aurait beaucoup de choses à lui demander ! Mais il doutait qu'elle apprécie beaucoup s'il venait avec d'autres personnes. D'un autre côté, ses proches le laisseraient-ils y aller seul, et le prendraient-ils bien s'ils se rendaient compte qu'il leur avait faussé compagnie ? Surtout que l'entrevue n'était pas sans risque. Il faisait confiance à Max, elle était de son côté, moins aux gens qui pourraient potentiellement interrompre leur rencontre.

Cela le faisait vraiment hésiter à tenter d'y aller seul à l'insu de ses proches. Et puis, que se soit dangereux ou pas, outre le fait que Max était prudente, il n'avait aucune envie d'impliquer ses proches, aussi capables soient-ils. Il était quand même bien capable d'y aller seul en faisant croire qu'il était accompagné ! Mais vu l'inquiétude de ses proches en ce moment, le risque était élevé qu'ils appellent la personne avec qui il prétendrait être pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Et il ne voyait personne qui accepterait de le couvrir en le laissant partir seul.

Il était toujours en train de réfléchir à la question lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha après avoir vérifié qui l'appelait, vu que c'était son téléphone de Shinichi.

-Allô, Hattori ?

-Pas de « allô » qui tienne ! Tu m'as appelé en coup de vent pour me dire que tu étais revenu mais ne te souvenais de rien et me rappellerait dès que tu aurais du nouveau. Sauf que tu n'as jamais rappelé et que ton histoire, je n'y crois pas ! J'ai demandé au professeur, tu nous caches encore quelque chose !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ? Demanda Conan, méfiant.

-Pas grand chose, mais assez pour comprendre que tu m'as raconté des bobards, et que tu as l'air de t'être encore mis dans de beaux draps, même si tu es réapparu de nulle part ! Je veux des réponses ! Je t'ai laissé du temps pour gérer ton retour et tes retrouvailles avec ta neechan mais je pense que je t'ai laissé largement assez de temps ! Et encore, si le prof ne m'avait pas convaincu, j'aurais débarqué après ton coup de fil !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu peux exiger des réponses ? Répliqua le détective rajeunit.

Son cauchemar l'avait déjà un peu secoué, et même si son ami était simplement inquiet et concerné, ça ne l'aidait pas franchement à se lever du bon pied. Et il aurait du mal à s'habiller en étant au téléphone.

-Tu refuses de m'en parler ? Répondit Heiji, visiblement vexé.

Conan soupira tandis que son ami partait dans une diatribe sur l'entraide et la confiance entre amis. Il se fit soudain la réflexion que le kendoka se débrouillerait sans doute pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, devinant qu'il ne dirait rien en présence de Ran et Kazuha, et il accepterait peut-être plus facilement de le laisser seul, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Il tilta soudain. Il ne faisait qu'à moitié attention à ce que lui racontait le détective de l'ouest depuis tout à l'heure, mais il était déjà en train de faire comme si son ami était à Tokyo.

-Attends, tu viens ?!

-Bien sûr que je viens ! Je me doute que je n'obtiendrais pas grand chose par téléphone ! Estime toi heureux que je te prévienne un peu à l'avance, mais t'a pas intérêt à te défiler !

Conan cru entendre la voix de Kazuha en fond, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Heiji le salua en vitesse avant de raccrocher pour s'expliquer avec elle.

Le faux enfant fixa son téléphone et soupira. La venue de son ami et rival ne tombait pas plus mal mais la journée risquait d'être assez mouvementée !

* * *

-Ran-chan ! Ça fait longtemps ! Ça va ?

-Kazuha-chan ! Hattori-kun ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Hé bien, son ami ne l'avait pas prévenu beaucoup à l'avance ! L'enfant avait à peine terminé de s'habiller qu'il entendait les deux lycéens du Kansai entrer. Il s'approcha et avait à peine les nouveaux arrivants en vue que Kazuha se pencha vers lui, tout sourire.

-Bonjour Conan-kun ! Pardon, on était très occupés avec Heiji, on a pas eu le temps de passer te voir avant. Tu vas bien ?

-Ah, oui, ça va, répondit Conan. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Vous avez du vous lever tôt pour arriver ici, un week-end en plus !

Il arriva sans trop de mal à faire bonne figure, surtout que, comme souvent, Kazuha préféra rapidement se tourner vers Ran pour demander plus de détails. Heiji, qui était resté étonnamment calme et en retrait mais ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivée, en profita pour s'approcher et s'accroupir à son niveau.

-T'entendre au téléphone, c'est une chose, te revoir en chair et en os, c'en est une autre, lui confia-t-il avec un franc sourire et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-C'est bon, rassuré ? Répondit Conan, visiblement blasé.

-Remarque, c'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, on dirait que tu as quelques cicatrices... Remarqua Heiji en l'observant avec plus d'attention.

-Hé, tu ne vas pas faire comme Ran ou ma mère et m'examiner sous toutes les coutures, rassure moi ? Elles s'en sont déjà très bien chargées !

-Ah bon ? Sous absolument toutes les coutures ? Répéta Heiji avec un ton et un sourire plein de sous entendus.

-Oui, bon, presque, admis Conan en rougissant.

Heureusement, Ran se chargea de changer de sujet en leur proposant de petit déjeuner. Ils acceptèrent avec entrain, n'ayant pas beaucoup grignoté avant de partir vu qu'ils s'étaient levé tôt, et Conan se joignit à eux. Ils en profitèrent pour saluer Kogoro, qui n'avait pas daigné se lever pour aller les saluer.

Le petit déjeuné se passa de façon assez banale. Ils échangèrent des nouvelles, mais la discussion se fixa rapidement sur ce qui était arrivé à Conan, malgré les tentatives de ce dernier pour changer de sujet. Heiji et Kazuha apprirent donc le peu d'éléments qu'avaient Ran, Kogoro et la police ainsi que ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Sonoko et Sera, et c'était bien sûr assez pour que Kazuha s'inquiète à son tour pour le jeune garçon, tandis que Heiji le fixait avec une expression que Conan avait du mal à interpréter.

Comme le détective rajeunit l'avait deviné, son ami du Kansai ne tarda pas à proposer d'aller faire un tour seul avec l'enfant, balayant facilement l'inquiétude des autres en disant qu'ils resteraient dans des zones fréquentées. Bizarrement, Kazuha ne s'en étonna pas, et aida même à convaincre Ran et Kogoro de les laisser partir tous les deux. A tout les coups, Heiji l'avait averti de ses intentions de parler seul à seul avec Conan et avait réussit à la convaincre de l'y aider, sous couvert d'inquiétude et prétextant sans doute qu'il était son ami en plus d'être détective et qu'il arriverait peut-être à découvrir des choses que n'avaient pas remarqué Ran et Kogoro.

Mais cela l'arrangeait, et l'heure du rendez-vous approchait, aussi Conan joua-t-il le jeu jusqu'à finalement saluer Kazuha et Ran, qui restaient à l'agence, promettant à cette dernière d'être prudent. Ils étaient à peine hors de portée de voix des filles que son ami au teint basané lui glissa d'un ton mi moqueur, mi vexé :

-Bon, et si on retournait à l'endroit où tu as été kidnappé, voir si d'autres souvenirs te reviennent ?

-Tu n'avais pas promis qu'on ne ferait rien d'imprudent ? Répliqua Conan. L'endroit en question est dans une zone peu fréquentée.

-Ne change pas de sujet !

-Alors soit plus direct.

Heiji soupira.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en dire plus hein ? Quand j'ai appelé le prof, il s'est étonné que tu ne m'aie pas dis que ton histoire d'amnésie était du flan, mais il m'a aussi dit que tu ne leur en avait pas dis plus en attendant que tes parents arrivent. Mais ils sont passés maintenant non ? Tu peux bien me mettre au jus ? Ou il faut que j'aille demander au professeur pour avoir des réponses ? Je suis sûr que lui accepterait de me répondre pour ton bien !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chantage ? Grommela Conan.

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix aussi, répliqua le détective de l'ouest avec un sourire.

Le petit détective poussa un soupir. Prenant ça comme le signe qu'il s'avouait vaincu, Heiji se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'es vraiment arrivé ? Tu as bien été séquestré pendant tout le temps de ta disparition, non ?

-Tu t'en doutais ?

-Quand même, ne me sous estime pas ! C'était le plus probable sinon tu serais revenu avant, et tes blessures vont dans se sens ! Certaines datent clairement de moins d'un mois, ou elles seraient déjà refermées. C'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit le professeur, mais les rares blessures que je peux te voir le confirment.

Conan jeta un coup d'œil méfiant aux alentours avant de répondre :

-Je préfère éviter d'en parler ici.

Heiji se redressa légèrement en observant à son tour les gens autour d'eux avant de chuchoter avec un air sérieux :

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur que les passants nous entende ? Tu crois que ceux qui t'ont enlevé pourraient nous surveiller ?

-Parle moins fort, lui intima le faux enfant.

C'était l'équivalent d'une confirmation. Le détective basané se gratta la tête, surpris. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, quoi déduire de son comportement. Même concernant l'Organisation, qui n'était pourtant pas à prendre à la légère, ils n'étaient pas parano au point de n'en parler qu'en privé.

-Tu veux qu'on aille chez le prof ?

-Non, j'ai autre chose en tête. Si tu acceptes de me rendre un service, je serais même en mesure de t'en dire plus que je n'en sais actuellement moi même !

-Oï, ce n'est pas toi qui serait en train d'envisager de prendre trop de risques là ? Soupçonna Heiji.

-Mais non, il s'agit de rencontrer un allié qui pourra me donner plus d'informations.

-Tu es sûr que c'est un allié ? Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de moi sinon ?

-Parce qu'on ne m'aurait pas laissé y aller seul, et que je peux difficilement y aller avec Ran qui n'est au courant de rien, sans parler du fait que cette personne préférera sans doute éviter que je vienne avec trop de monde.

Heiji fit la moue.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu. Surtout si tu te méfie des passants. Si on nous observe, on pourrait également nous suivre, et donc t'attaquer pendant que tu discuteras avec ton allié, surtout que d'après ce que tu me dis, vous comptez sans doute vous rencontrer dans un endroit peu fréquenté.

-Puisque tu es si inquiet, tu pourras faire le guet ! Lança Conan avec un sourire goguenard.

-Hé, attends, tu veux que je te laisse rencontrer un parfait inconnu seul sans avoir la possibilité d'entendre ce que vous allez vous raconter ? Hors de question !

-De toute façon tu n'es pas au courant de tout, tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Tu n'auras qu'à m'expliquer pendant ou après, je peux quand même suivre même sans ça !

Ce n'était en effet pas la vraie raison, ou du moins pas la seule, pour laquelle Conan ne voulait pas que son ami l'entende. Heiji avait raison, il n'était pas impossible que leur discussion soit interrompue, et pas pour de bonnes raisons. En réalité, ce n'était pas tant qu'il n'avait pas envie que le kendoka écoute, mais plus qu'il voulait en effet que quelqu'un surveille ses arrières. Et vu le côté protecteur de ses proches, et la réticence de son ami, qui était pourtant comme lui du genre à ne pas avoir froid aux yeux si c'était pour débusquer la vérité et faire avancer une affaire, c'était possible qu'il refuse s'il lui disait clairement qu'il craignait en effet une interruption pendant la rencontre.

* * *

 _ **Oui je sais, ça fait quelques chapitres que je tease la rencontre entre Max et Conan, mais vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! J'en dis pas plus**_ ^w^

 _ **Posté le 16-01-2018**_


	12. Chapitre 12

Hey !

Bon, techniquement si je respecte l'ordre de mise à jour des fics je devrais pas updater celle-ci en 1er, mais ce chapitre est prêt depuis un petit moment alors que ceux des autres fics non, donc pourquoi attendre encore plus longtemps. :3

Je rappelle aussi tant que j'y suis, je l'avais un peu dit je crois quand j'ai posté le 1er chapitre, mais je le répète. Déjà, le ton de l'univers de Maximum Ride est légèrement différent de celui de Conan, d'où certains trucs qui peuvent paraître étrange (normalement les persos sont pas trop OOC, enfin j'espère, mais ça peut aussi être le cas). De plus, je n'ai pas relu les tomes en ma possession de la dite série récemment, je suis beaucoup plus à jour sur DC, donc y'aura p't'être des inexactitudes sur certains aspects de l'univers ou des persos. Sans doute rien de bien méchant, surtout que a priori la plupart de mes lecteurs sont plus fans de DC que de Maximum Ride, mais je voulais préciser quand même au cas où ^^'

En tout cas bonne lecture ! =D J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

Conan jeta un coup d'œil méfiant derrière lui en montant les marches. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas l'impression que quelqu'un se cachait dans l'immeuble,mais il n'avait pas l'intention de fouiller chaque étage. Il se demandait surtout si Heiji allait tenir promesse et rester en bas à surveiller. C'était le plus sûr pour lui, la rue étant assez fréquentée, au contraire de ce bâtiment qui était abandonné.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'au toit, où il vit enfin celle qu'il était venu voir, qui s'était tendue en l'entendant arriver mais sembla rassurée en le voyant.

- _Je pensais que tu n'arriverais pas à venir seul_ , dit-elle en guise de salutation.

- _J'_ _e suis venu avec un ami qui surveille l'entrée en bas_ _, mais sinon je me suis débrouillé_ , confirma l'enfant. _Vous allez tous bien ?_

- _Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai préféré que les autres restent à l'écart, au cas où. Déjà qu'ils nous retrouvent avec une facilité déconcertante, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre plus de risques. Ne le prend pas mal, mais ils savent qui tu es et où te trouver. Je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas qu'ils te_ _ficheraient vraiment la paix_ _._

- _Justement, cette_ _paix_ _pourrait déjà être terminée_ , maugréa Conan.

Il s'était approché de quelques pas de l'adolescente pour être à une distance plus confortable pour discuter avant de s'arrêter, observant les alentours. Les immeubles du coin semblaient tout aussi peu habités que celui sur lequel ils étaient, il ne lui paraissait pas impossible qu'elle soit venue en volant. Il reporta son attention sur l'étrangère, et rien ne vint troubler l'impression qu'elle semblait en bonne santé, comme il avait pu l'entrevoir lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisé au centre commercial, ce qui le rassura.

- _Ils sont venus te menacer ?_ Devina Max.

- _Exactement. Ils ont laissé entendre qu'ils viendraient bientôt me récupérer. J'aimerais l'éviter autant que possible, si tu as des conseils. Mais je continue de ne pas comprendre pourquoi ils n'ont pas cherché à me capturer de nouveau dès que je suis retourné chez Ran et l'oncle._

- _Le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner n'a pas changé : fuis. Je ne pensais déjà pas qu'ils te_ _laisseraient vagabonder_ _pendant aussi longtemps, ni même qu'ils te ficheraient la paix tout court._ _Ils devaient être occupés ou n'ont pas tout de suite remarqué que tu étais tout simplement entré chez toi._ _D'ailleurs, ça s'est bien passé avec tes proches ?_

- _Oui, pas de soucis ! Je t'ai dis que tu étais trop pessimiste._

- _Et tu as dis à tes proches pour tes ailes ?_ Demanda Max avec un air circonspect. _Et avec eux aussi ça s'est bien passé ?_

- _Je ne l'ai pas dis à tout le monde, bien sûr, mais pour ceux à qui je l'ai dis, ne t'en fais pas, ça s'est bien passé, personne ne m'a rejeté. Ils étaient juste surpris, c'est on peut plus normal._

L'adolescente quitta son air sceptique pour un franc sourire.

- _Tant mieux !_ _On a du mal avec le concept de faire confiance à des gens en dehors de notre famille tu sais, mais si tu as des gens sur qui compter, c'est super. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veux essayer de retourner vivre auprès d'eux._

Elle semblait sincère mais ne pouvait cacher une certaine amertume. Conan ne pouvait que se sentir désolé pour elle. Pour eux. Il les connaissait finalement assez peu, vu que ça ne faisait même pas deux mois qu'il avait fait leur rencontre, mais il savait les grandes lignes, assez pour comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là.

- _Tu me présenterais tes proches, ceux qui ont accepté tes ailes un jour ?_ S'enquit Max.

Le détective ne put cacher sa surprise devant cette demande. Il songea aussitôt qu'elle risquait de ne pas beaucoup apprécier si Ai se mettait à vouloir en savoir plus, même si son apparence d'enfant devrait diminuer les frayeurs qu'une personne en blouse blanche pouvaient causer à Max.

- _Si tu veux. Tu sais, si je ne le dis pas à tout le monde, ce n'est pas car je crains leur réaction, simplement car je n'ai pas envie de raconter tout ce qui va avec._

L'adolescente haussa les épaules.

- _Je sais, tu m'as dis que tu comptais faire semblant d'avoir oublié, mais je ne pensais pas que ça suffirait pour qu'ils te laissent. Enfin, ça a sans doute aussi permis de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur ton retour, même si j'ai cru voir deux trois papiers sur toi dans les médias. Simplement, tu as peut-être confiance en tes proches, mais pas moi. Tant que tu ne leur a pas dis la vérité, tu ne peux être sûr de leur réaction et de leur vrai visage._

Conan fit la moue. Pour certaines de ses connaissances plus éloignées, c'était possible. Mais pour des gens comme Ran, il avait du mal à y croire. Mais il comprenait pourquoi son interlocutrice pensait ainsi et savait qu'il ne la convaincrait pas. Et il avait autre chose à discuter que ça.

- _Peu importe. Tu m'as donné rendez-vous pour une raison particulière, autre que pour prendre de mes nouvelles ? Car si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais te poser des questions. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus plus préparer le moment où ils chercheront à me récupérer._

- _Oh, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire_ , fit une voix tandis que plusieurs êtres aux traits de loups garous sautaient sur le toit depuis les bâtiments voisins. _On va vous ramener au bercail dès maintenant. On vous a laissé jouer un peu trop longtemps. D'autres sont déjà en train de s'occuper des autres, alors ne te fais pas d'illusions Max._

Celui qui avait parlé, également transformé, était le même qui avait menacé Conan dans la ruelle et l'avait endormit lors de son enlèvement. Il se plaça entre l'adolescente et le lycéen rajeunit avec un sourire assuré qui laissait entrevoir ses crocs.

Les deux se tendirent aussitôt. Max était encerclée, Conan pas tout à fait étant donné que la rue était dans son dos, mais pas loin, et ils étaient très clairement trop nombreux pour pouvoir gérer avec ses gadgets. Surtout qu'autant il pouvait assommer un des simili loup garou avec ses chaussures en puissance max, autant l'anesthésiant marchait nettement moins bien, même si ça pouvait quand même lui permettre de gagner un peu de temps.

- _Causez toujours_ , cracha Max. _Vous avez déjà largement de quoi faire avec tous vos autres cobayes, alors en attendant qu'on vous détruise, contentez vous d'eux et foutez nous la paix ! Saleté d'erasers !_

Elle sortit ses ailes et bondit dans le même temps pour échapper aux erasers, les loups garous qui l'entouraient, et qui s'apprêtaient à l'attraper. Ils s'était précipités pour l'en empêcher mais furent trop lents pour réussir à l'agripper, même en sautant.

Les deux trois les plus proches de Conan se tournèrent vers lui dès qu'ils comprirent que Max leur avait échappé. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir en les mettant K.O. La porte menant au toit était déjà gardée par un autre eraser, et de toute façon ils risquaient d'être plus rapides que lui s'ils se lançaient dans une course poursuite dans les escaliers.

Il sortit aussitôt ses ailes, grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'elles déchirèrent ses vêtements et s'élança vers le ciel pour rejoindre Max qui, bien que déjà assez haut, l'attendait. Hélas, sa petite taille le désavantageait et un eraser réussit en sautant à planter ses griffes dans une de ses ailes et le ramena au sol.

Conan cria alors que l'eraser retombait au sol et lui saisissait un bras, sans le griffer cette fois, et se décida à lâcher son aile pour lui agripper l'autre bras, serrant inutilement fort. La douleur l'empêcha un instant de se débattre puis il utilisa son aile valide pour essayer de l'aveugler et lui planter une plume dans l'œil, mais l'eraser trouva vite une parade en le plaquant contre lui, bloquant ses ailes.

- _Conan !_

Max revint en piqué pour attaquer celui qui le tenait, mais les autres se tenaient prêt pour essayer de l'attraper également.

- _Non, n'approche pas !_ S'exclama Conan.

Sauf qu'elle était visiblement à peu près aussi prudente que lui quand il s'agissait de protéger quelqu'un d'autre, à savoir pas des masses. Elle se lança aussitôt dans un combat aérien complexe et réussit à attirer les autres plus loin tandis que celui qui tenait Conan faisait mine de s'éloigner, probablement pour l'emmener hors de portée de son alliée le temps que les autres s'en occupent.

Hélas pour lui, c'était exactement ce qu'attendait Max pour lâcher ceux qui l'avait suivit et piquer vers lui alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, occupé à farfouiller dans une sacoche qu'il avait à la ceinture en tenant son prisonnier d'une main. Un coup net à la nuque eu le mérite de lui faire lâcher l'enfant et de le déstabiliser pendant quelques secondes, et l'adolescente ne se fit pas prier pour récupérer Conan et s'enfuir pour de bon avant que les autres ne rappliquent.

- _Merde, c'est pas vrai !_ Jura-t-elle. _Je sais pas comment tu vas te débrouiller de ton côté mais s'ils sont décidés à ce point à nous récupérer, tu risques d'avoir du mal à rester avec tes proches. Ils risquent d'oser essayer de t'atteindre même s'ils sont là maintenant._

- _On dirait bien_ , grommela Conan en tenant son aile blessée.

L'américaine s'éloigna assez rapidement malgré le poids de l'enfant et s'arrêta non loin afin d'éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Autant les gens dans la rue risquaient peu de lever la tête, autant pour les gens dans les buildings alentours, c'était une autre histoire, ce qui n'empêcha pas le petit détective d'être étonné en la voyant faire.

- _On ne rejoint pas les autres ?_

- _Avec toi blessé, se serait inutile, et je suis sûr qu'ils ont réussit à s'en sortir,_ affirma-t-elle.

Conan n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle croyait réellement ce qu'elle disait ou si elle essayait de se rassurer. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se poser, il ajouta :

- _Il vaut quand même mieux que tu ailles rapidement vérifier non ? Ils ne devraient pas être capable de te suivre maintenant._

- _Arrête, je ne vais pas te laisser seul, surtout blessé ! D'autant qu'on est pas loin, ils pourraient venir plus vite qu'on ne le pense._

Le petit détective fut coupé dans sa réponse par son téléphone alors que la jeune femme le déposait à terre. Il grimaça en voyant qui l'appelait.

- _Hé bien, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra te remplacer pour veiller sur moi, s'il se retient de m'étriper pour ce qui vient de se passer._

Max haussa un sourcil alors qu'il décrochait.

-Allô ?

-Arrête avec tes « Allô » ! Je t'avais dis de me tenir au courant régulièrement ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon mail ? Je te l'ai dis, si j'ai le moindre doute, j'hésiterais pas à monter !

-Attends, rassure-moi, tu n'es pas en train d'aller sur le toit ?! S'affola Conan en entendant les sons de fond et en remarquant que son ami semblait essoufflé.

-Bien sûr que si ! Met-toi à ma place, tu ne répondais pas !

-Redescend tout de suite ! Je ne suis plus sur le toit, je suis passé sur un bâtiment plus loin ! Rejoint moi par la rues, mais rebrousse chemin immédiatement !

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Grogna Heiji. Si c'est pour m'éloigner du danger...

-Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien ! Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de toi si tu vas jusqu'au toit ! Pardon pour tout à l'heure mais comme tu l'as deviné, ça a un peu chauffé et j'avais autre chose en tête que de vérifier mon téléphone.

Devant le scepticisme de son ami, Conan finit par tendre son téléphone à Max avec un air exaspéré.

- _Tiens, dis lui qu'on est en sûreté maintenant, sinon il serait fichu de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, littéralement !_

- _Euh, tu es sûr ?_ Demanda l'adolescente qui avait suivit la discussion sans vraiment la comprendre.

-Hé, tu es avec qui là ? Pourquoi tu parles en anglais d'un coup ?

-Je suis avec l'alliée que je devais rencontrer, répondit Conan. On s'est enfuis tous les deux. Rassure-moi, tu es en train de redescendre ?

-Oui, et tu as intérêt à me dire fissa où tu te trouves maintenant !

Le faux enfant poussa un soupir et s'exécuta avant de raccrocher et rencontrer le regard circonspect de Max.

- _C'est bon, il arrive, si tu veux retourner auprès des autres. Je proposerais bien qu'on essaie de se revoir mais en l'état, ça risque d'être compliqué..._

- _On trouvera un moyen_ , lui assura Max. _Et ne t'en fais pas pour les autres, je viens d'avoir la confirmation qu'ils s'en sont sortis et qu'ils vont bien._

Le garçon haussa un sourcil intrigué. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'il était au téléphone, peut-être avait-elle reçu un message ? Enfin peu importe.

- _Dois-je en conclure que tu veux rester jusqu'à ce que mon ami arrive ?_

- _Tout juste. Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu es blessé, et il y a des erasers dans le coin. D'ailleurs, rassure-moi, ton ami est au courant pour tes ailes ?_

Conan fit la grimace. Il avait complètement oublié que non, Heiji n'était pas au courant.

- _Non, et il risque de ne pas apprécier de voir qu'en plus je suis blessé. J'espère que ça se verra moins si je rentre mes ailes._

- _Attends, tu es sûr que c'est conseillé ?_ S'alarma Max.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, l'enfant s'était concentré pour les rentrer, retirant sa main de son aile blessée, mais il se contenta de se recroqueviller avec un gémissement de douleur, lui attirant un regard inquiet de Max qui s'accroupit à son niveau.

- _Hé, ne force pas !_

- _Je n'y arrive pas..._ Murmura Conan.

Max avisa le sang qui ruisselait le long des plumes et fit la moue.

- _Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à rentrer les tiennes,_ _mais je doute que ça soit une bonne idée tant que tu es blessé. Il faut plutôt arrêter le saignement et soigner ça !_

- _Non, tu ne comprends pas, je dois y arriver !_ S'exclama le petit détective.

Il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à dissimuler ses ailes à Ran et Kogoro sinon, même en hiver alors qu'il était assez couvert même en intérieur. Il dormait en pyjama à côté de Kogoro bon sang ! Il doutait que les ailes passent inaperçu, sans parler du fait qu'il était blessé, et que si jamais Ran s'en rendait compte, elle soulèverait son T shirt pour l'examiner avant qu'il ai pu l'en empêcher.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne veux pas que tes proches sachen_ _t_ _, ce n'est pas impossible. Regarde moi, j'arrive bien à dissimuler les miennes !_

Conan lança un regard surpris à Max en constatant qu'en effet, elle avait prit le temps de rentrer ses ailes sous sa veste, et cela ne se voyait en effet pas, vu que l'épaisseur des vêtements camouflait le volume des ailes dans son dos. Vu la forme qu'elles avaient quand elles étaient sortis, il n'aurait pas cru ça possible, mais après tout, elles étaient inspirées d'ailes d'oiseaux, qui se rangeaient étonnamment bien le long du corps des animaux en question.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Depuis qu'il avait apprit à contrôler ces nouveaux membres, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé d'être bloqué ainsi. Bien sûr, en fonction des situations, il n'arrivait pas toujours à sortir ou rentrer ses ailes, mais c'était quand même mieux qu'au début, où il avait systématiquement besoin de calme et de concentration. Il avait également déjà du rentrer et sortir ses ailes dans des conditions de stress et de douleur, mais jamais alors que la douleur en question était localisée directement sur ses ailes, et c'était probablement ce qui faisait la différence. En plus d'être déstabilisant, la douleur empirait de façon exponentielle dès qu'il faisait mine d'entamer le processus pour les rentrer. Même s'il le voulait, il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Et justement, il n'était pas sûr non plus de le vouloir, incertain de l'effet que cela aurait.

- _Mais tout de même, tu es sûr de ne pas savoir quel est leur but exact ?_ Demanda Conan en changeant de sujet et en lançant un regard vers l'endroit où ils avaient subit l'assaut. _Ils auraient sans doute largement pu se débrouiller pour m'enlever même avec mes proches dans les parages. Et cet attaque... Vu leurs moyens, ils doivent bien avoir des armes non ? Pourquoi n_ _'en utilisent-ils pas ?_ _Il y en a qui permettraient facilement de nous endormir, même si on fait mine de s'envoler, ainsi ils pourraient nous récupérer sans nous blesser._

 _-T_ _echniquement, les erasers sont des armes à eux seuls, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ils pourraient sans doute se procurer des armes comme celles pour endormir les animaux sauvages, c'est ça ? Mais ne_ _cherche pas, j'ai jamais réussit à comprendre_ , lui confia Max en se redressant. _On dirait qu'ils jouent avec nous. Jeb, lui, parle de tests. Je n'arrive pas à saisir où ils veulent en venir, mais tu es sûr de vouloir retourner chez toi ?_ _Tu sais que ça ne nous poserais pas de problème que tu viennes avec nous._

- _Non, ça ira. Comme tu dis, leurs motivations sont assez floues, mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir à ma manière._ _J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant pour vous protéger, mais en l'état..._

- _Je te l'ai dis, ne t'en fais pas pour nous !_

Elle abordait un air sûr d'elle, qui passa à la prudence lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venir par ici.

- _Tu n'as pas dis que tu n'étais venu qu'avec un ami ?_ S'enquit-elle. _J'entends bien deux personnes courir vers nous là._

- _Si, mais si c'était des erasers ils seraient plus nombreux,_ _et leurs pas probablement plus lourds._

De plus, en écoutant bien, on pouvait remarquer qu'une personne semblait en avance sur l'autre. Conan parierait sur Heiji, mais qui serait l'autre personne ? Ran ou Kazuha ? Quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aurait rejoint ? A moins que...

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'irruption de la première personne. Max s'était positionnée légèrement en avant dans une attitude défensive tandis que le faux enfant s'était arrangé pour que ses ailes ne soient pas visibles pour l'arrivant. Il se détendit néanmoins rapidement en constatant que, comme il l'avait deviné, il s'agissait de Heiji.

-Kudô ! S'exclama son ami et rival en l'apercevant.

Le regard que lui envoya le lycéen rajeunit suffit à le stopper dans sa course et à le faire corriger d'un air gêné avec un regard vers Max :

-Ah, pardon, je voulais dire Conan-kun... C'est donc elle que tu voulais rencontrer ? Mais comment vous avez fait pour passer d'un toit à l'autre aussi vite sans redescendre ?

Il allait visiblement continuer son flot de questions tandis que Max se reculait un peu, comprenant que c'était la personne que Conan attendait et ne comprenant de toute façon qu'à peine ce qu'il racontait, lorsque le détective au teint mat remarqua enfin le sang qui gouttait au sol juste derrière Conan, et le sang sur la main qu'il avait utilisée pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

-Mais, tu es blessé ?!

-Ah, attends...

Mais Conan ne réussit pas à stopper son ami qui s'accroupit aussitôt pour l'examiner et le tourner légèrement pour observer son dos, et il se figea net en apercevant ses ailes, une expression d'étonnement assez comique sur le visage.

Au même moment, la seconde personne rejoignit enfin à son tour le toit, et Okiya Subaru commença à s'approcher d'eux également avant de s'arrêter d'un air stupéfait, les yeux rivés au même endroit que Heiji.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Conan se dégagea de la prise de son ami et se tourna à nouveau pour cacher en partir ses ailes, et surtout sa blessure, pour capter son attention.

-Je vais t'expliquer, mais avant que tu ne m'engueules de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, est-ce que tu m'aurais seulement cru si je te l'avais dis sans te le montrer ?

-Je crois que plus rien ne finira par m'étonner venant de toi, grommela Heiji qui peinait à gérer sa surprise.

Le petit détective jeta un coup d'œil à Okiya qui avait commencé à marcher lentement vers eux.

-Et vous Subaru-san, que faites-vous là ?

-Le professeur m'a prévenu que ton ami du Kansai projetait de venir, et vu ce qu'il m'en a dit, il me paraissait fort probable que vous fassiez quelque chose de dangereux. Aussi, vu tes antécédents, j'ai préféré anticiper et vous suivre, ce qui n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais.

-Je l'ai croisé en redescendant l'immeuble, en me voyant me précipiter à l'intérieur il s'est douté que quelque chose s'était passé, expliqua Heiji.

-Et, pourquoi étais-tu autant en retard ? S'enquit l'enfant. Tu vérifiais si vous étiez suivit ?

-Exactement. Je n'ai remarqué personne mais en l'état, sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aimerais autant que nous bougions d'ici assez rapidement pour discuter. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Conan poussa un soupir d'anticipation à l'idée de la longue discussion qui l'attendait. Il se tourna vers Max, qui avait l'air plutôt perdue. Son niveau en japonais ne lui permettait clairement pas de suivre la conversation, et le parler étrange de Heiji ne l'aidait absolument pas, au contraire.

- _Je suis en sécurité avec eux. Je te proposerais bien de nous accompagner mais je suppose que tu as d'autres priorités._

- _Tout juste. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je m'arrangerais pour qu'on se rencontre à nouveau. Je suppose qu'un endroit un peu plus public serait à tenter... En attendant, fait attention à toi ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on se débrouille._

Là dessus, elle se tourna vers les deux autres, sa méfiance toujours présente bien qu'un peu plus faible étant donné que l'enfant semblait leur faire confiance.

- _Je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez, mais faites attention à lui._

- _On sait, ne t'en fais pas_ , lui assura Heiji.

- _Nous sommes justement là pour veiller sur lui, qu'il le veuille ou non_ , ajouta Okiya avec un sourire.

Les deux lancèrent un regard entendu au petit détective qui leur répondit avec une mine blasée tandis que Max haussait un sourcil étonné.

- _Tu refuses leur aide ?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

- _J'ai juste pas envie de trop les impliquer_ , répliqua Conan en essayant de faire en sorte que seul elle l'entende, mais comme elle ne s'était pas accroupie et que Heiji était toujours juste à côté de lui, ce fut un brin raté.

- _Alors là, si tu crois qu'on va te laisser tomber sous prétexte que c'est dangereux, tu te met le doigt dans l'œil !_

Il était naturellement passé à l'anglais en comprenant que l'adolescente qui accompagnait son ami maîtrisait mieux cette langue. Conan se détourna de son ami du Kansai un poil énervé pour demander à la jeune femme :

- _Tu repars comment ?_

- _Comme je suis venue, je crains de croiser des erasers en passant dans les rues. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de faire très attention à vous._

- _Tu n'as pas peur d'être vue ?_ S'enquit l'enfant, tandis que les deux autres suivaient la conversation sans comprendre.

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Sur ce, à une prochaine fois !_

Elle salua un Heiji et Subaru qui furent à peu près autant surpris de la voir sortir ses ailes qu'ils ne l'avaient été en voyant celles de Conan. Elle s'envola sans s'attarder plus longtemps, et malgré ce qu'elle avait affirmé, le petit détective pouvait voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour les autres.

-Bon sang, dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ? Tu peux voler avec tes ailes toi aussi ? C'est pendant que tu avais disparu que tu les as eu ? Qui est-elle exactement ? Commença Heiji.

-On en parlera plus tard, et surtout, pas ici, le modéra Conan.

Mais son ami avait à peine écouté en voyant le sang qui avait recommencé à former une petite flaque derrière l'enfant tandis que Subaru s'approchait à son tour, ayant également repéré la blessure.

-D'abord, il faudrait soigner ça, et camoufler tes ailes pour le trajet, fit remarquer le kendoka.

L'enfant fit la grimace.

-Hélas, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enlever mon manteau avant de sortir mes ailes. Et je ne peux pas les dissimuler dessous vu qu'il est troué.

Sans parler du fait qu'il ne pouvait plus les faire disparaître. Okiya devait se douter qu'il en avait la capacité étant donné qu'il l'avait vu torse nu en le changeant juste après son hypothermie, ce qui semblait le rendre d'autant plus surpris de découvrir l'existence des ailes, ce que le faux enfant pouvait aisément comprendre.

-On doit pouvoir faire un pansement de fortune avec les restes de ton manteau, le temps de pouvoir soigner ça correctement, suggéra Okiya. Cela devrait au moins stopper les saignements.

-Attends, je vais te prêter mon manteau, annonça Heiji en commençant à retirer le sien. Ça évitera que tu prennes froid et comme ça tu pourras cacher tes ailes. Bon, il est un peu grand pour toi, mais si on te porte, ça devrait tenir.

-Une seconde, comment ça si on me porte ? Releva Conan avec un air soupçonneux.

Heiji lui répondit par un grand sourire goguenard.

-Reconnaît que se serait plus simple et sûr, non ? Il faudra juste te porter en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur ton aile blessée. Et ça évitera que tu nous files entre les doigts pour te mettre à nouveau en danger.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une très bonne chose que l'un de vous me porte si on doit croiser des gens hostiles, argumenta l'enfant.

-Au contraire, ça facilitera notre fuite, et ça éviterait que tu perdes ton manteau en courant, contra Okiya.

Conan poussa un soupir défaitiste. Hé bien, le trajet jusque chez le professeur promettait !

* * *

 _ **Hé oui, comme vous avez pu le lire, ça a un peu chauffé, et ça va sans doute continuer à commencer à se mettre doucement en place dans la suite. J'ai pas relu juste avant de poster mais je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois depuis que j'ai terminé le chapitre donc normalement y'a pas trop de fautes, mais bien sûr hésitez pas si vous en voyez une à me la signaler ;)**_

 _ **A plus !**_

 _ **Posté le 29-01-2018**_

 _ **EDIT : ouais en fait j'ai relu après avoir posté et j'ai bien fais, j'ai corrigé une erreur et modifié deux trois trucs. Comme quoi on se relit jamais assez ^^'**_


	13. Chapitre 13

Hey !

C'est bon, je commence doucement à reprendre les mises à jour ! Je ne respecte pas tout à fait le cycle que je m'étais imposé mais bon, ça va se faire petit à petit de toute façon.

L'histoire avance doucement, mais vu l'importance que prend l'autre univers actuellement, il faudrait vraiment que je me rafraîchisse la mémoire dessus. De toute façon certains éléments ne correspondront sans doute pas vu que toute la série n'a pas été traduite en français (et j'ai jamais réussi à dénicher les autres tomes, faudrait que je les commande en vo et j'ai la flemme), notamment si je continue à écrire comme ça sans avoir relu avant. Mais bon, c'est pas très grave, juste pour préciser !

En tout cas bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

-Aïe !

-Si tu arrêtais de bouger aussi, râla Ai. Si tu crois que je suis spécialiste en soin d'ailes à taille humaine ! J'aurais du me douter que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser partir seul avec ton ami détective.

-Hé là, j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! Se défendit Heiji.

-Mais tu as quand même accepté de monter la garde en bas de l'immeuble pendant qu'il allait rencontrer seul quelqu'un que tu ne connaissait pas, nota Okiya.

Le détective lycéen de l'ouest se défendit comme il put malgré que le ton d'Okiya soit plus amusé que désapprobateur. Agasa revint à cet instant avec des vêtements propres, ayant jeté ceux que Conan portait en haut à ce moment là.

-Mais que t'est-il arrivé au juste ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, fit Ai. On dirait que tu as été saisit par des griffes, mais les marques sont étonnamment fines et profondes.

-Je crois que tous le monde ici aimerait savoir, et a droit a des explications, affirma aussitôt Heiji.

Conan retint une nouvelle exclamation de douleur, la transformant en grimace, avant de lancer un regard aux gens qui l'entouraient.

-Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre qu'on ai finit de me soigner et que je me sois rhabillé ?

-Si, bien sûr, affirma le professeur. Venez, laissons Ai-kun travailler, je vais nous faire à boire. Shi... Conan-kun, tu veux que je leur explique pour tes ailes en attendant ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'i expliquer de plus, mais oui, bonne idée.

-Oh, je ne sais pas moi, commença Heiji. Nous expliquer comment ça se fait que tu as des ailes alors que ce n'était pas le cas la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et que ce n'est pas sensé être possible pour des humains à tout hasard ? Et aussi ce qui t'es arrivé pendant que tu avais disparu ? Surtout que visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être au jus.

Heiji désigna Okiya du doigt avant d'être interrompu par son téléphone.

-Ah, zut. Les filles doivent se demander pourquoi on est aussi longs. Et si je leur dis qu'on est ici, elles risquent de vouloir rappliquer.

-Surtout pas ! S'exclama Conan.

-Je sais bien. T'inquiète, je gère.

Le lycéen de l'ouest décrocha et s'éloigna en commençant se qui ressemblait plus à une dispute qu'à une discussion au vu du ton, ce qui ne laissait que peu de doutes sur l'identité de l'appelante, qui ne pouvait être que Kazuha. Okiya, qui s'était levé lorsque le professeur avait proposé de s'éloigner, ce tourna vers lui.

-Et si nous allions commencer à préparer des boissons ? Vous commencerez vos explications lorsqu'il aura terminé son appel.

Agasa hocha la tête et ils suivirent le kendoka vers l'étage, tandis que Ai et Conan restaient au sous sol.

Le trajet du retour s'était, étonnamment, passé sans encombres. Conan avait cru discerner deux trois visages connus et hostiles au loin dans la foule, mais soit ils ne les avaient pas repérés, soit ils avaient décidé de ne rien tenter. Ils avaient eu plusieurs regards curieux du fait que Okiya l'avait porté sur tout le trajet, alors qu'il était parfaitement capable de marcher, mais sans plus, sa main couverte de sang, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu nettoyer sur le toit, également cachée sous le manteau de Heiji. Ils s'étaient ensuite hâtés de rentrer chez le professeur et d'aller au sous sol pendant qu'ils allaient chercher de quoi le soigner, pour se rendre compte que le manteau qu'ils avaient déchiré en bandes et enroulé autour de son aile blessée avait déjà commencé à s'imprégner de sang.

Les autres vêtements qu'il portait alors en haut avaient du être découpés, vu qu'il pouvait difficilement les enlever avec ses ailes, encore plus avec sa blessure, et il se retrouvait donc torse-nu, alors qu'il avait été malade il y a peu, à contenir ses frissons pendant que Ai s'employait à le soigner comme elle pouvait. Elle finit par pousser un soupir en se reculant, observant les bandages qu'elle venait de terminer avec un œil critique.

-Bon, il faudra vérifier avant que tu partes si ça tiens. On dirait que plusieurs vaisseaux sanguins importants ont été perforés, mais à part empêcher le saignement et nettoyer les plaies, je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre avec mes moyens actuels.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est parfait, lui assura le petit détective en repliant prudemment son aile blessée. Je te l'ai dis, mon métabolisme est différent quand mes ailes sont sorties, ce qui inclus une cicatrisation et une guérison plus rapides.

Ai le fixa avec un air sceptique.

-Hé bien métabolisme plus rapide ou non, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller rapidement si tu ne veux pas tomber à nouveau malade.

- _Hai hai_...

Conan s'approcha des vêtements préparés pour lui en songeant que s'il ne faisait pas plus attention que ça, il allait vider sa garde robe à force. Il commença à enfiler le T-shirt mais se retrouva vite à avoir quelques difficultés, n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude de devoir s'habiller avec ses ailes sorties.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Ai avec un sourire goguenard.

-Ça se voit non ? Répliqua Conan avant de se raviser. Non mais c'est bon, je gère.

-Tu ne gères rien du tout, et tu vas te faire mal à t'agiter comme ça. Attends.

La scientifique s'approcha et l'aida à passer le T-shirt par-dessus les ailes avec précaution, puis le laissa se débrouiller pour le reste avant de faire la moue devant le résultat.

-Ça devrait suffire à les camoufler, mais ça risque d'être plus compliqué quand tu seras à l'agence, surtout si tu n'arrives pas à t'habiller seul.

Conan leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un coup à prendre, je finirais bien par m'habituer ! Ce qui m'inquiète c'est plutôt qu'on remarque quelque chose quand je suis en pyjama par exemple, sans parler du fait que je perds mes plumes. Quand mes ailes sont sous mes vêtements, ça va, mais je risque d'en perdre quand je me laverais, il faudra que je fasse attention à toute les ramasser.

En parlant, il avait commencé à se diriger vers le rez-de-chaussée, suivit par Ai qui avait toujours un air amusé. Elle fut néanmoins coupée avant d'avoir pu lancer une autre pique par Heiji qui s'écria en les voyant :

-Ah, on vous attendait ! Le professeur vient de nous faire le topo.

Il semblait sur le point de continuer mais s'arrêta soudain.

-Tiens, tu as rangé tes ailes ?

-Bien sûr ! Il aurait fallut trouer mes vêtements, faire passer mes ailes au travers, sachant que je suis blessé à l'une, et ici, où des passants pourraient les voir, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elles ne se remarquent pas trop ?

-Non, au contraire, j'ai cru que tu avais réussis à les faire disparaître. Le professeur m'a dit que tu pouvais le faire en temps normal.

-Hé bien oui, mais là, non, répliqua Conan en s'installant sur le canapé. Il faudra sans doute que j'attende que ça ai cicatrisé.

Le ventre de l'enfant lâcha un gargouillement fort peu discret, à la surprise de l'intéressé qui regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.

-Il est déjà midi ?!

-Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, il reste un peu de curry préparé par Subaru-kun, assez pour nous tous, affirma le professeur. Je vais faire réchauffer ça.

-Bonne idée, il faut qu'il reprenne des forces, avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu, commenta Ai en s'affairant à aider à mettre la table et préparer le repas.

-Je ne me sens pas faible ! Protesta-t-il.

Pour le prouver, il s'éjecta du canapé pour aller les aider mais fut coupé net par un vertige qui l'obligea à utiliser la table basse pour maintenir son équilibre.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda Ai avec un ton goguenard.

-T'inquiète, repose toi, on s'en occupe, lui assura Heiji. Les filles et l'oncle vont manger sans nous. Avec un peu de chance elles devraient trouver de quoi s'occuper, sinon on ne pourra sans doute pas se défiler une seconde fois, mais on devrait avoir au moins une partie de l'après-midi pour discuter de tout ça.

-Super, soupira l'adolescent rajeunit.

Certes, continuer à essayer de les tenir à l'écart n'avait plus de sens vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, et il devrait être heureux qu'autant de personnes susceptibles de l'aider et de faire de bonnes propositions soient ici, disponibles et prêtes à l'aider, mais il n'était pas enthousiaste de la discussion qui s'annonçait pour autant.

Il entendit soudain des pas se diriger vers lui et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Heiji le soulever et l'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je peux m'asseoir tout seul !

-Peut-être, mais tu n'avais pas l'air décidé à bouger. Quand on te dit de te reposer, ça veut dire a minima de s'asseoir, répliqua le kendoka. Que tu ne veuilles pas t'allonger, avec ta blessure, je peux encore comprendre, même si tu peux te mettre sur le ventre ou sur le côté, mais tu peux bien réfléchir assit, non ? Et tu n'a pas intérêt à réfléchir à une façon de nous cacher des choses !

-De toute façon, je ne sais pas tant de choses que ça moi même, éluda Conan.

Le détective de l'ouest fit la moue.

-Hé ben, c'est pas rassurant... Enfin, profite-en pour rassembler ce que tu sais alors ! Tu as quelques minutes.

-Attends, tu veux qu'on en parle en mangeant ? S'enquit l'enfant.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ?

-Je suggère plutôt d'en parler après, le contredit Okiya depuis le comptoir. Entre les plats à apporter puis à débarrasser et le fait de manger en lui-même, on risque d'être souvent distrait et certaines personnes manqueront régulièrement à la table. Même si la cuisine est à deux pas, on entends moins bien ce qui se dit.

-Mais après, il serait capable d'y échapper en prétextant qu'il est fatigué, je suis sûr, ajouta un Heiji goguenard. Après tout, ce sera l'heure de la sieste pour les enfants comme toi.

Conan le fusilla du regard en lâchant une insulte suffisamment peu fort pour que seul son ami l'entende, et à laquelle il répondit pas un grand sourire moqueur avant de retourner aider les autres.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, il serait en effet parfaitement capable de s'endormir si on le laissait tranquille sur le canapé suffisamment longtemps, en particulier après manger, mais il n'était pas si fatigué que cela non plus, et n'avait pas rajeunit à un âge où on obligeait systématiquement les enfants à faire une sieste, fort heureusement.

Il se retrouva à nouveau seul pendant un temps, mais se doutait que ça ne durerait pas, certaines personnes deviendrait vite de trop. Il fut néanmoins coupé avant d'avoir pu se replonger dans ses réflexions par un de ses téléphones. Un coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Ran... Sur son téléphone de Shinichi, ce qui lui tira une grimace. Il ne l'avait pas appelée depuis son retour, il pouvait difficilement repousser encore plus. Certes, il lui avait envoyé des messages, mais tout de même. Mais il ne pouvait pas décrocher ici, pas avec Okiya présent, et surtout la dernière chose dont il avait besoin serait que Ran entende les voix du professeur et des autres en arrière plan. Il dit donc à Ai en douce qu'il avait un appel pour Shinichi avant de s'éclipser dans un endroit au calme et à l'abri des regards avant de décrocher avec son nœud papillon.

-Allô, Ran ?

-Ah, Shinichi, enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si ton téléphone était cassé !

-Bien sûr que non idiote, sinon je n'aurais pas pu envoyer de messages ! Je te l'ai dis que le réseau passe mal là où je suis, donc plutôt que d'être coupé tout le temps, c'est plus simple de s'envoyer des messages !

-Je t'entends pourtant très bien, fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui, je sais, c'est parce que j'ai du me déplacer pour l'enquête. D'ailleurs, ça devrait aller mieux dans les jours à venir, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr, ça va dépendre d'à quelle vitesse j'arrive à résoudre cette affaire et de comment elle évolue.

Il était bien content d'avoir pu lire les dits messages qu'il était sensé avoir envoyé et qui étaient en fait le fait du professeur et de Ai. Il leur avait également demandé de lui raconter les rares appels qu'ils avaient passé avec sa voix.

-Ce n'est pas trop dangereux j'espère ? S'enquit Ran avec une voix inquiète. Je n'ai pas envie que tu disparaisse pendant des semaines comme Conan-kun !

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas !

En réalité, il avait lui aussi disparu pendant un mois, puisque Conan et Shinichi sont la même personne, et il ne pouvait que se féliciter une énième fois d'avoir à ce moment là laissé ses téléphones à charger chez le professeur, sinon il aurait eu du mal à le justifier. Il s'ôta ces pensées de sa tête, se concentrant sur la discussion.

-Et, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Même sans la voir, le lycéen rajeunit pouvait sentir l'énervement de son amie d'enfance.

-A ton avis ? Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton énervé. Conan-kun est revenu mais on ne sait toujours pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! Et je me demande s'il ne s'est pas passé quelque chose avec Hattori-kun. Conan-kun et lui sont partis se promener, Kazuha-chan m'a dit que c'était un plan de Hattori-kun pour essayer d'en apprendre plus, mais il a appelé pour dire qu'ils ne mangeaient pas avec nous.

-Et ? Peut-être qu'il essaie de rendre sa mémoire au gamin et qu'il pense que ça marchera mieux s'il n'y a pas trop de gens autour.

-Et toi, tu ne veux pas savoir ? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau ?

La surprise, et une sorte de tristesse et de rancœur, semblaient avoir remplacé la colère dans la voix de Ran. Conan fit la grimace. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être passé en coup de vent se voir lui-même. Il pourrait peut-être ceci dit, il avait en effet prit l'antidote, mais Ran le prendrait-elle bien de savoir qu'il n'en avait pas profité pour aller la voir ? Même s'il disait qu'il était passé en coup de vent chez le professeur et qu'il y avait croisé sa forme rajeunie par hasard… Certes, il avait déjà prétendu une telle chose, mais tout de même.

-Tu n'es même pas venu le voir depuis son retour, continua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. Ses parents sont venus, mais sont à peine restés. On dirait que tes parents étaient plus concernés !

-Mais au moins ses parents sont venus le voir, lui assura Shinichi. Quant à moi, je lui ai envoyé des messages. Je peux en effet difficilement savoir ce qui s'est passé, mais je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Et mes parents m'avaient assurés qu'ils aideraient à le chercher quand il avait disparu, pour que je puisse continuer mon enquête.

-Toi et tes foutues enquêtes ! S'exclama Ran. Conan-kun était en danger, vous n'auriez pas été de trop à le chercher ! La preuve, au final il est revenu sans que quiconque ai à voir avec son retour !

-Mais peut-être aussi que je n'aurais pas été plus utile, la tempéra l'intéressé. Mon père était sur l'affaire, et il est au moins aussi bon que moi, et même meilleur je pense. On a discuté de l'affaire par téléphone, je n'avais pas plus d'idées. Ma présence n'aurait pas forcément été utile, et même si je comprend ton point de vue, d'autres affaires nécessitaient également ma présence, tu comprends ?

Il avait du mal à argumenter. Si ça avait été Ran qui avait disparu, aurait-il été capable de continuer une enquête en laissant d'autres personnes enquêter ? Probablement pas. Il aurait confié son enquête en cours à quelqu'un d'autre et aurait foncé. Il ne voulait pas donner l'idée de quelqu'un qui laisserait ses proches en danger sans chercher à le retrouver. Mais ici, il n'avait pas exactement eu le choix. Il ne pouvait pas enquêter sur sa propre disparition.

Ran devait s'en douter, car elle lui fit aussitôt la réflexion.

-Tu aurais pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre de prendre la suite de ton affaire non ? Même Hattori-kun est venu pour aider à enquêter sur la disparition de Conan-kun !

Le détective lycéen poussa un soupir énervé avant de couper court à la discussion.

-Bon, et donc ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Pour m'engueuler de ne pas avoir été assez présent ? C'est vrai que j'aurais sans doute du t'appeler d'avantage, mais je t'assures que je n'ai pas rien fait. Les rares fois où j'avais un bon signal, j'appelais pour avoir des nouvelles de l'affaire de la disparition du gamin à lunettes. Et j'ai fais beaucoup de progrès sur mon affaire actuelle. Et je t'assures que c'est une affaire importante, sinon je l'aurais déjà terminée depuis le temps !

La ligne resta silencieuse un instant, et cette fois Conan n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

-S'il te plaît, essaie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Conan-kun, lui demanda-t-elle finalement, des sanglots dans la voix. Je m'inquiète terriblement. On ne sait presque rien. Et il a beau être de retour, j'ai sans cesse peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte, mais même mon père est d'accord sur le fait qu'on doit faire attention. Et puis il a l'air un peu secoué, même si ça commence à aller mieux. Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau pendant un mois ou plus. Je vois bien qu'il préférerait que tout redevienne comme avant, mais je n'arrive pas à le laisser aller quelque part seul. Avec mon père, on l'a même suivi à son insu quelques fois.

Ah, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais c'était bon à savoir. Ils avaient du le faire quand il se rendait chez le professeur par exemple.

-Bien sûr que j'essaie d'en savoir plus ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas le seul. Hattori est aussi sur le coup non ? Et s'il est revenu et qu'il n'a toujours pas disparu à nouveau, je pense qu'il y a peu de risques que cela arrive à nouveau.

Il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi, il le savait, mais il préférait rassurer Ran. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette en danger pour lui. Mais il n'osait pas insister sur le fait que s'il disparaissait à nouveau, les chances étaient élevées qu'il revienne à nouveau un jour, vu que c'était déjà arrivé. Déjà parce que ce n'était pas exactement vrai, s'ils réussissaient à nouveau à le capturer, ils feraient sans doute en sorte qu'il ne s'échappe pas une seconde fois. Mais même s'il n'avait aucune envie que cela arrive, et de servir à nouveau de rat de laboratoire, il y avait normalement peu de chance qu'il soit tué. Mais s'il le disait, il doutait que cela ne rassure Ran, au contraire, elle pourrait également devenir soupçonneuse.

-Tu as sans doute raison… En plus, on dirait que ses souvenirs commencent à revenir. Même si, à ce sujet…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu crois qu'il ment ?

-Ah, toi aussi tu as cette impression ? S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

Conan fit la grimace. Il se doutait déjà que Ran avait des soupçons, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne sa remarque ainsi.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est ton ton qui m'a fait proposer ça. Je pense qu'il est simplement perdu et sous le choc. Ce gamin est un peu comme moi, il aime bien comprendre, et là, il ignore quelque chose qui l'a touché de très près. Je suppose que c'est normal. En plus, de ce que j'ai entendu, il a été drogué, ce qui l'a empêcher de former des souvenirs. Il pourra peut-être se souvenir de certaines choses, à des moments charnières où la drogue ne faisait pas effet, mais sans plus. On ne peut se rappeler de souvenirs qu'on a pas formés.

-Ah, tu penses ?

Elle avait l'air toujours un peu sceptique. Conan fut distrait par un léger « toc toc » à la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait, et vit Ai entrouvrir la porte pour lui faire signe que le repas était prêt.

-Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, le gamin a déjà l'air d'aller mieux non ?

-C'est vrai, mais…

-En tout cas, je dois te laisser. On se rappellera plus tard !

-Ah, attends !

Il lui raccrocha presque au nez avant de rejoindre les autres. Il essayerait de la rappeler dans la journée, si elle avait appelé alors que Kazuha devait être avec elle, même si son amie du Kansai l'y avait peut-être incité, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment douter, et cette fois il ne pourrait pas l'aider en tant que Conan. Mais il fallait qu'il prépare ce qu'il allait dire un peu plus que ça. Et pour une fois, il se sentait partagé entre l'envie de redevenir Shinichi et revoir Ran réellement, en tant que lui-même, et tout ce qui lui était arrivé pendant sa disparition en tant que Conan allaient impliquer, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau des cicatrices.

Le premier soucis, en réalité, allait déjà être de dissimuler ses ailes et sa blessure jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez rétablit pour les rentrer.

Il devait avoir l'air particulièrement pensif en s'approchant des autres car Heiji lui tomba presque aussitôt dessus, chuchotant :

-Alors, c'était ta neechan au téléphone ? Elle s'inquiète pour toi ?

-Elle s'inquiète pour Conan, oui, et me reproche de ne pas avoir été là, mais je ne peux pas enquêter sur ma propre disparition ! Répliqua l'intéressé à voix basse. Il paraît même qu'elle et l'oncle m'ont suivit en douce sans que je le remarque. Je savais bien qu'ils étaient plus sur le qui vive qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître, mais pas à ce point.

-C'est bien normal non ?

Conan sentait venir gros comme une maison que son ami allait rembrayer sur les évènements de la matinée, aussi s'approcha-t-il de la table à manger.

-C'est prêt ? S'enquit-il.

Son estomac eu la bonne idée de grogner à nouveau à cet instant alors qu'une bonne odeur lui chatouillait les narines.

-Oui, il ne reste qu'à servir, annonça Okiya en amenant une grosse casserole à table. Prenez place !

Tout le monde s'installa, discutant de choses plus légères, jusqu'à ce que Ai se mette à dévisager le détective rajeunit.

-Dis donc, tu as un appétit étonnant aujourd'hui.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait aussi, fit Heiji.

Okiya parut également surpris en voyant que le petit détective avait quasiment terminé sa part.

-En effet, je t'avais mis une bonne portion mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu la termine.

Conan s'interrompit et cligna des yeux, surpris.

-C'est normal, je t'avais dis Haibara que j'ai un métabolisme plus rapide quand mes ailes sont sorties.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas que cela augmentait ton appétit à ce point, répliqua-t-elle.

-Mais c'est plutôt bon signe non ? Demanda le professeur.

-Bon signe pour quoi ? S'enquit le petit détective, soupçonneux. Je vais très bien !

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est normal qu'on s'inquiète de ton état, tempéra Okiya.

-Surtout qu'on découvre par la même occasion que tu as des ailes ! Le professeur nous a résumé le peu qu'il en savait, mais ça reste très flou ! Et surtout, tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler avant, je suis sûr que tu aurais pu trouver un moment pour me mettre au jus, même sommairement !

-Pour qu'ensuite tu me harcèles de questions pour en savoir plus et te mette à t'inquiéter comme les autres ? Non merci, ronchonna Conan.

-Mais nous avons une bonne raison d'être inquiets, n'est-ce pas ? Souleva Okiya.

Conan poussa un soupir et s'adossa contre sa chaise, délaissant son assiette vide pour fixer les autres. Il les observa chacun leur tour et, constatant que tout le monde était là, se décida à avouer :

-En effet. Les gens qui m'ont enlevé pendant un mois aimeraient recommencer pour continuer leurs expériences, et ils ont l'air décidés. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les en dissuader, et si possible protéger Max et les autres.

-Max, c'est cette fille qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ? Vérifia Heiji.

-C'est ça.

-Tu ne pourras sans doute pas y arriver seul, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Subaru. S'ils ont les moyens de faire de telles expérience et d'essayer de t'enlever en pleine ville, alors ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux régler par toi-même.

-Mais je ne peux pas vous demander votre aide ! Ils pourraient s'en prendre à vous aussi, ou décider de vous tuer ! S'exclama Conan. Et Subaru-san, avant que vous ne proposiez de me placer sous protection du FBI, j'ai deux problèmes avec ça : d'abord, cela pourrait attirer l'attention de l'Organisation si vous vous mettez à traîner autour de l'oncle, même si ce n'est pas en lien direct avec un de leurs agissements, et ensuite... Je n'ai aucune certitude, mais ceux qui m'ont enlevé pourraient avoir des liens avec le FBI.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Vous connaissez la chanson, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera prêt, mais je vais essayer de pas mettre des plombes.**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_

 _ **Posté le 13-03-2018**_


	14. Chapitre 14

Salutations !

J'sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai (encore) changé l'avatar de la fic. Bon, j'trouve qu'y a toujours deux trois points pas top, mais il est quand même mieux que l'ancien.

Mais c'est qu'un vava de fic, vous en avez probablement rien à cogner (surtout qu'on voit pas grand chose, j'avoue, mais ffnet m'autorise pas à poster de liens extérieurs vers la version Deviantart. Au pire si ça vous intéresse cherchez mon pseudo Ai-Eclipse et vous devriez trouver).

En tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

Okiya se figea, l'air sévère, mais fut devancé par Ai qui le regardait avec un air méfiant.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes du FBI ?

Conan retint une grimace. Il avait oublié que tout le monde ici n'était pas au courant pour l'agent du FBI sous couverture, ce qui incluait également Heiji. Mais maintenant n'était pas le moment d'en discuter, et il préférait éviter autant que possible de mettre les gens au courant, même si concernant Ai et Heiji, c'était chacun pour des raisons différentes. Il coupa donc court à la discussion et aux questions pour revenir au sujet initial, alors qu'à la base c'était le premier à l'éviter.

-Oui, c'est un agent du FBI que j'ai rencontré en luttant contre l'Organisation. Or, l'École, le nom que donne Max à ceux qui nous ont enlevé, aurait un lien avec le FBI, même si je n'en sais pas plus. Mais du peu que j'en sais, je crains que certains membres hauts placés le soient également au sein du FBI. Si je vous demande votre aide, cela pourrait attirer l'attention de ces infiltrés, gêner l'efficacité de votre protection et les inciter à redoubler d'efforts pour me récupérer. A ma connaissance, l'Organisation n'a rien fait récemment, en ce qui concerne l'oncle en tout cas, mais la présence d'une protection du FBI dans son entourage pourrait également attirer leur attention, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Et j'aimerais autant profiter qu'a priori rien ne se passe de leur côté pour gérer l'École d'abord.

Okiya prit un air pensif, imité par Ai qui semblait néanmoins réfléchir autant sur son identité que sur le problème exposé par Conan. Agasa, qui s'était au départ affolé en l'entendant exposer la situation, semblait se calmer, mais Heiji semblait confus.

-Comment peuvent-ils avoir un lien avec le FBI alors qu'ils sont au Japon ? Ne me dit pas qu'ils opèrent dans plusieurs pays ?

-Hélas, si, ça m'en a tout l'air, confirma Conan. En tout cas je sais qu'ils sont implantés au moins ici et aux États-Unis.

-Effectivement, tu ne peux pas te permettre de lutter contre eux et l'Organisation en même temps, commenta Ai. Mais ils ne risquent pas d'attaquer à tout moment dans ce cas ?

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils pourraient débarquer ici d'un moment à l'autre ? S'affola le professeur.

-Dans l'absolu, oui. Dans les faits, je ne pense pas qu'ils feraient ça, en tout cas j'espère. Ils se cachent certes nettement moins que l'Organisation, mais ils essaient quand même de conserver un certain secret quant à leur existence et leurs activités. Et vu la configuration de la maison du professeur, on les verrait arriver. Surtout que vous êtes tous attentifs aux alentours depuis que vous savez pour mon agression de ce matin.

En effet, Subaru et Heiji cachaient mal leurs fréquents coups d'œil au travers des baies vitrées, le professeur semblait anxieux à cause de cette menace peu définie, même maintenant que Conan avait commencé ses explications, et Ai et lui-même n'étaient pas vraiment en reste, bien qu'ils soient sans doute les plus discrets dans leur prudence. Conan soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-En parlant de ça... Ce n'est pas facile à croire, mais vous savez pour mes ailes, donc... Jusqu'à maintenant, ceux qui ont cherché à me kidnapper, que se soit il y a plus d'un mois ou maintenant, sont ce qu'on appelle des erasers, en quelque sorte la section de sécurité et d'action de l'École. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ils n'utilisent pas ou peu d'armes, sinon je serais sans doute déjà entre leurs mains, mais ceux que j'ai vus peuvent se transformer en des sortes d'homme-loups, un peu comme l'idée qu'on pourrait se faire des loup-garous, si ce n'est qu'ils ont l'air de parfaitement contrôler leur transformation, un peu comme je contrôle l'apparition de mes ailes, enfin en temps normal.

-Ce sont eux qui t'ont blessé je suppose, puisque tu as dis qu'ils n'utilisaient pas d'armes, comprit Heiji.

-Oui. Ils sont plus forts que des humains normaux, et ont des griffes de bonne taille. Quand j'ai voulu m'enfuir en volant, l'un d'eux a réussit à m'agripper une aile avec, et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu sois confronté à eux. Même avec tes capacités en kendo et en ayant un shinai improvisé sous la main, vu leur constitution et leur nombre, tu aurais été en danger. Et autant, quand je me suis interposé pour les empêcher d'enlever Max, ils ont décidé de m'enlever plutôt que de juste m'ignorer ou me tuer, autant ils ont l'air d'avoir des critères pour sélectionner leurs cobayes, et tu serais sans doute trop vieux à leurs yeux, bien qu'ils semble plus ouverts à diversifier leurs expériences vu les résultats qu'ils ont eu avec moi.

-C'est à dire ? Ils ne pensaient pas réussir à te... Je ne sais pas comment dire, greffer, implanter ces ailes, c'est ça ? S'enquit Heiji.

-Oui, plus le fait que je ne suis pas sensé pouvoir rentrer et sortir mes ailes. Je suis la première personne à en être capable, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé, et il semblerait qu'ils ne cherchaient pas particulièrement à obtenir cette capacité.

Devinant que son collègue risquait de rapidement faire le lien avec sa capacité à revenir à sa taille normal en quelques secondes, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce point devant Subaru, il enchaîna :

-Enfin, je suppose que rester groupés dans des zones fréquentées devrait suffire à les tenir à distance pour l'instant, c'est ce qui a marché jusqu'à maintenant, mais je doute que cela continue de fonctionner très longtemps.

-Surtout que des foules très importantes pourraient au contraire leur servir, s'y cacher et plus simple et se serait très difficile d'y rattraper qui que se soit, fit remarquer Subaru. De plus, tu pourrais aussi être en danger même en étant chez toi ou ici, notamment si tu es seul à la maison à un moment. Et même s'ils n'utilisent pas d'armes à feu, pour une raison qui m'échappe car un groupe d'une telle envergure trouverait sans doute le moyen de s'en procurer malgré les lois japonaises strictes sur le sujet, il y a d'autres moyens pour eux de passer outre de potentiels témoins sans avoir à les éliminer.

-Parlant de témoins, vous êtes sûr que personne ne vous a vu voler dans le ciel ni n'as remarqué ces fameux loup-garous erasers ? S'enquit Ai.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Conan. J'ai une meilleure vision de loin quand j'ai mes ailes, mais j'étais préoccupé par autre chose, mais je n'ai remarqué personne aux fenêtres.

-Quelqu'un a quand même pu filmer sans que vous ne le remarquiez, lança Heiji en pianotant sur son smartphone. Les gens ont souvent leur téléphone à portée de main et ont le réflexe de filmer tout ce qui leur passe par la main, alors si des gens vous ont vu certains ont du vous prendre en photo ou filmer et mettre ça sur le net. Ce serait dangereux pour toi qu'on te voit avec des ailes, surtout si on te reconnaît, mais pour l'instant, je ne vois rien de tel.

-Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit la vérité à la police au juste ? Questionna Agasa. Tu peux facilement prouver les sévices que tu as subis avec tes cicatrices et en montrant tes ailes. Tu te souviens peut-être aussi du lieu où tu as été retenu, non ?

Conan frissonna à l'idée et enserra inconsciemment sa poitrine de ses bras dans un geste de protection et de repli sur lui-même plus que parce qu'il avait froid.

-Je ne peux pas. Une telle chose ne resterait pas secrète très longtemps, même si je demande à la police de ne pas en parler. De plus, comme je sais qu'ils ont des gens au sein du FBI, il est possible qu'ils aient également infiltré la police japonaise, et non l'inverse. Rendre tout cela public les inciterait peut-être à employer des méthodes plus violentes pour me récupérer et étouffer tout cela, et cela attirerait beaucoup trop d'attention sur moi et mes proches.

-Tu crains que cela n'attire également l'Organisation ? S'enquit Ai.

-Exactement.

Que se soit directement, ou car quelqu'un pourrait commencer à faire le lien entre lui et Shinichi Kudô, mais il se garda de le préciser à voix haute. Voyant que Heiji n'avait pas lâché son téléphone des yeux, il s'enquit :

-Alors, toujours rien sur des gens avec des ailes ou des apparitions de loup-garou ?

-Non, vous avez eu de la chance ! Par contre j'ai des mails de Kazuha, qui propose des idées de trucs à faire ensemble cet après midi. Cette fois, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra y échapper.

-Quel genre d'activités propose-t-elle ? S'enquit Okiya. Certaines pourraient être dangereuses étant donné la situation.

Conan hocha la tête.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je prétende être malade...

-Surtout pas ! Ta neechan s'affolerait encore plus si c'était le cas, ou trouverait ça louche et n'y croirait pas. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'on pourra facilement convaincre Kazuha de faire autre chose si ses propositions ne nous vont pas.

-Surtout que tu as déjà été malade récemment, rajouta Ai à l'intention de Conan.

-Est-ce que cela vous gêne si je vous accompagne ? Demanda Okiya. Pas forcément en restant avec vous, ils pourraient trouver cela étrange, mais au moins vous suivre à distance pour assurer vos arrières, au cas où.

-Ça ne risque pas de paraître encore plus louche ? Fit remarquer la scientifique.

-Mais non, on peut toujours dire qu'on l'a croisé par hasard ! Voir qu'il nous a conseillé un endroit à visiter et veut nous le montrer ! Vous avez une idée ? Suggéra Heiji.

-Hélas, les seuls lieux qui me viennent en tête ne sont que des lieux fermés, et je préférerais éviter, répondit-il, songeur.

-Mais au fait, Conan-kun, tu n'as pas dit que Max, que tu as rencontré tout à l'heure, avait aussi été confrontée à eux, avec d'autres personnes ? S'enquit le professeur. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide, eux aussi ?

-Hé bien, si, mais ils ont du mal à en accepter, et comme ils ne vivent pas à un endroit particulier et bougent régulièrement, ils sont plus dur à repérer que moi, qui ai une adresse fixe, et pas spécialement cachée.

-Tu crois que ça aurait pu retarder tes poursuivants si on avait réussi à étouffer la nouvelle de ton retour dans les médias ? Questionna le professeur.

Conan hocha les épaules.

-Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu justifier cela sans que ça paraisse étrange. Et ils auraient fini par me retrouver de toute façon. J'ai déjà réussi à éviter que mon retour ne fasse trop de bruit, sous prétexte que je ne voulais pas parler de tout ça aux journalistes, notamment car, comme je simule une amnésie, je n'aurais pas grand chose à leur dire. C'était facile à justifier et personne n'a posé trop de questions. Mais demander à ce que ma réapparition, alors que am disparition a pourtant un peu fait parler de ce que j'ai vu, soit cachée au grand public ? C'est complètement différent, et aurait pu faire encore plus de bruit s'ils avaient fini par s'en rendre compte sans qu'on le veuille.

Il avait volontairement omis de trop en dire sur Max et les autres. Il avait confiance en les gens présents autour de la table, mais il savait qu'ils aimaient la discrétion, même s'ils ne se fâcheraient sans doute pas qu'il révèle certaines choses à leur sujet à ses alliés. Peut-être, s'ils en venaient à être capables de leur proposer une protection fiable, il en parlerait aux autres. En attendant, il préférait éviter.

Ils abandonnèrent un peu le sujet sur la fin du repas, cherchant plutôt où se rendre cet après midi, avec des gens qui n'étaient donc pas au courant de la situation, enfin pas tous, afin de diminuer les risques d'une nouvelle tentative pour kidnapper à nouveau le petit détective. Hélas, c'était toujours l'hiver et ils seraient sans doute peu enclins à rester dehors tout l'après midi. Rester en intérieur était plus risqué, entre les risques d'être séparé, bloqué, et de ne pas voir la menace arriver. Certes, nombre de lieux intérieurs, tel les centres commerciaux et les musées, étaient équipés de caméras, mais cela ne les freinerait sans doute pas.

Heiji, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son téléphone, s'était mit à chercher des lieux à visiter à Tokyo, répondant de temps en temps par mail à Kazuha qui suggérait également des lieux, sans encore trop s'impatienter de leur absence. Alors qu'il pianotait sur son téléphone, il se rappela sa réaction à l'annonce de la disparition de son collègue détective, et soupira.

Heureusement, il avait apprit la nouvelle par le professeur alors qu'il essayait de joindre le petit détective, sinon il aurait sans doute lâché un peu trop de « Kudô » involontaires auprès de Kazuka pour pouvoir les étouffer. Agasa et Ai lui avaient précisé de faire comme si Shinichi, de son côté, se portait bien mais était trop prit par une affaire pour venir et aurait demandé à Heiji d'aider à sa place, se doutant que de toute façon, le détective lycéen de l'ouest allait forcément rappliquer pour aider. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, pour être obligé de rentrer à Tokyo quelques jours plus tard, frustré de n'avoir été d'aucune utilité, et surtout inquiet. Certes, apparemment ce n'était pas l'Organisation sur laquelle son ami enquêtait, mais alors, pourquoi avait-il disparu d'un coup comme ça ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, mais rien n'indiquait un kidnapping. Et s'il s'agissait d'un meurtre et que son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé... Bon sang, il ne voulait pas ça. Vraiment.

Il avait continué à suivre l'enquête comme il pouvait depuis Osaka. Après tout, il avait cours et ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer le lycée, ou plutôt ses parents ne lui avaient pas permis. Et même s'il devait avouer que, si même le père de Shinichi n'avait rien trouvé, il n'aurait sans doute pas été d'une grande aide, ça avait quand même été très frustrant. Certes, au quotidien, il était bien moins touché que Ran et Kogoro, mais cela l'avait tout de même affecté, tout comme Kazuha, qui s'était fait plus présente, même si principalement par téléphone car c'était trop coûteux pour eux de venir trop souvent à Tokyo, pour soutenir son amie.

Et puis un mois avait passé comme ça, sans avancement ou presque. Les gens avaient finit par passer à autre chose, tout en continuant de quêter le moindre indice, le moindre nouvel élément.

Et il y avait eu ce coup de fil du professeur, il y a une quinzaine de jours, pour lui annoncer le retour de Conan, comme par magie. Heiji avait bien vu, lorsqu'il était passé à Tokyo, qu'il était loin d'être le seul sur l'affaire, et il se doutait qu'il devait être en pleines retrouvailles, alors il avait consentit à ne pas débarquer pour le bombarder de questions sur ce qui lui était arrivé, même si ça le démangeait. Savoir qu'il était de retour, en vie et en bonne santé était suffisant, et même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait probablement pas pu le cacher à Kazuha tant la bonne nouvelle s'était vue dans son humeur dans les jours qui avaient suivis. Il n'avait même pas envoyé de messages, devinant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se retenir de chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Et il lui faisait confiance pour venir à lui de lui même.

En effet, il avait reçu un appel, peu après celui du professeur, mais évasif, rapide, sans aucune information ou presque sur ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui l'avait laissé non seulement sur sa faim, mais surtout sceptique. Il connaissait assez son collègue pour reconnaître quand il lui cachait des choses. Mais il doutait d'obtenir grand chose de la part de l'intéressé directement, aussi avait-il appelé le professeur à la place, professeur qui lui avait donné un peu plus d'informations mais en restant très flou. Il l'avait quand même convaincu de prendre son mal en patience, et comme Heiji était à ce moment là assez occupé, entre les cours, le kendo, et plusieurs affaires intéressantes, il avait tenu une semaine... Jusqu'à finalement sauter sur l'occasion d'aller à Tokyo avec Kazuha, qui voulait aussi aller voir le petit détective.

Maintenant, après tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, non seulement il avait la confirmation que le détective lycéen de l'est lui avait caché des choses, mais en plus, il était toujours en danger, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose capable de leur faire baisser les bras, et il était bien décidé à aider autant qu'il le pouvant pendant le temps où il resterait à Tokyo.

-Oh, Hattori, tu nous écoute ?

Voir une main d'enfant s'agiter devant ses yeux, cachant l'écran scintillant de son téléphone, ramena Heiji à la réalité.

-Ah, pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

-On a décidé du meilleur lieu où aller. On te laisse gérer pour que les filles acceptent !

* * *

 **Comme d'hab', vous connaissez la musique, je ne sais pas quand la suite sortira, mais j'essaye de pas trop tarder. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^**

 **A plus !**

 **Posté le 14-05-2018**


End file.
